Changes
by White Cherry Rose
Summary: Zoey's back and shes brought her new dog Graffiti!Will our troubled girl be able to NOT get killed in one of the worlds most greusome sports? But most importantly will she be able to survive Dark's sudden interest in her? JakxOC and TornxOC!
1. Chapter 1: A Quiet Night

Tada! the sequel to from one world to the next! i hope you all like the first chapter, sorry its so short!EnJoY!

**Chapter 1**

**A Quiet Night.**

* * *

The last thing I remember was being shot by Teeco, my best friend. Talking to a Precursor named Alex, then waking up in New York to find I was back home, adopt a dog who is my closest friend and family now. Find a precursor artifact, have Chris find me and my dog between two buildings and send us back to my real home. Man a lot happened after I left Jak's world a year ago.

My hair is still the same in color and my semi-long bangs were slightly to the side like usual and yes, the ears were back. I was wearing a black ball cap, that said MI in white and four dots in the shape of a square in red, I also was wearing an almost skin tight maroon shirt that said OP with some black and grey lines that were supposed to represent birds flying I guess. For pants I had long black jean with a silver chain by my right pocket, a white hoodie with thin turquoise lines going diagonal and thicker sand color lines also going diagonal but opposite in direction to the turquoise ones. My hair wasn't as long anymore though it was a bit past my shoulders, I had a thick black bracelet, on my right wrist, that had one row of short studs on the top and bottom and in the middle were five little skulls with cross bones, I was also wearing white sneakers.

I walked down the baron streets with my faithful companion in tow. My light blonde hair shone in the night sky, and the only sounds that were to be heard were my light footsteps and Graffiti's prancing. It made my chuckle warmly at the sight of my dog so happy, I think that today was and always will be the best of his life. _'No more cold nights, living on the streets, fighting other dogs for food, people trying to steal you or put you in the pound, yeah this _is_ the best day of your four legged life.'_

I shut my eye's and took in a deep breath and smelt the soft salty sea air. A long sigh escaped from my renewed lungs. _'I didn't know how much I'd miss this smell, or any of the others for that matter.' _I thought to myself as I smiled. I decided to take a break from walking and just sit there for a while as I watched Graffiti go nuts over some fireflies. I only stayed there for around twenty minutes, got up dusted my self off and called my friend over, to which he loyally came to the sound of my voice. We continued to walk down some of the streets and I decided to quickly shut my eyes once more as I walked.

Having my eye's closed all my other senses were on high alert. Suddenly I could no longer hear Graffiti's paws hitting the ash vault happily. My eye's snapped open at the sudden disturbance. I searched around the area for my dog, to which I couldn't find. "Graffiti, here boy!" I whispered. I had to be careful because I'm a nineteen year old, vulnerable, and didn't know my surroundings. "Graffiti! Where are you?" I said a bit louder.

* * *

I walked around quietly calling for my dog when I heard a whimper coming from behind me. I turned around to see headlights staring at me as if they were going to kill me, and just below them sat an odd figure to which I couldn't see because of the blinding headlights. A slender figure came out of the small vehicle, and I put on a stoic face. All my old senses kicked in. _'Don't trust anyone, no matter how nice they seem.' _I told myself. The silhouet seemed to be of a female, only taller than myself by so much. They froze when they saw me. "You," came the voice. The voice was so quiet, almost so quiet that one wouldn't be able to hear it. "I thought you were dead." it said once more as words of guilt, re-birth, happiness, sorrow and confusion all meshed together to form the unknown females voice.

"What are you- it's impossible." the woman took a few steps forward in my direction which cause me to take a fighting stance. "Do you even know what you put us through?" She asked. I went wide eyed with confusion. _'Is this lady hopped up on drugs? What's with all the questions.'_ I thought. Inside, my face held fearful confusion towards the woman and wanted to ask her multiple questions, but I knew better then that. I held my stoic expression and only had had two questions for this mystery woman.

I snorted at her and finally spoke. "Who the _hell _are _you_? And _what_ are you talking about?" I asked with a deathly low growl. "You don't know do you?" she asked. I looked at her very pissed off bearing my teeth as she took two steps toward what was in front of her vehicle. "Like I said before, who are you and what are you talking about!" I yelled at her as I walked over to her ready to knock her lights out if she didn't answer my question or tried anything funny. Her silhouet looked to the floor almost in shame. "I thought you would have remembered, but I guess you didn't Zoey."

I froze and my eye's grew into plates but only for a few seconds. Then I shook that fear off and regained my stoic expresstion. "Who are you?" I demanded for the last time. The woman stepped out from in front of the head lights so that I could see her better. My mouth slightly fell a gape as I realized just _who_ was standing before me. "Oh my god..." I whispered.

* * *

Please tell me what you think it was a bit hard to make this chapter sound really good with out giving to much(or anything at all) away! :) PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Hello

Chapter 2 is not the best thing i wrote and im acctually quite unpleased with how it turned out...but hey, that`s just me! you may think other wise!

please review or PM me wat u think! thx!

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter**

**Claimer:** All my OC's

**Chapter 2**

**Hello**

* * *

The female figure was the one that I thought I would never see again. "N-Na-Naomi?" I asked extremely unsure, but to my luck she responded with a small smile and a slow nod. "Naomi! I- I thought I'd never be able to see you again!" I said as a few tears of joy explored their way down my cheeks then flew into the air. I ran up to her but abruptly stopped to see what was in her arms, I looked down and I could swear I felt my pupils contract. "No…" I said as my eyes widened in fear and tears of sorrow soon took place of the other ones. "Is he yours?" Naomi asked as a bit of remorse filled her voice. "Yes." I choked as I came up to her and slowly stoked my dogs silky smooth fur. "Graffiti…" I whispered, Naomi then handed my dog over to me. I held his lifeless body crying I dropped to my knees. "no…no this cant be happening! You cant be dead, you've just gotta live!" I cried out to my loyal friend. "Please…don't," I choked. "leave…me…here!" I said as I buried my face in his soft fur.

Then without warning Graffiti's left front leg started to twitch slightly making me stop crying and try and figure out if he was alive or if it was just his nervous system's delayed reaction from the hit he received from the vehicle.

Then his nose twitched and I looked up at Naomi full of joy like as if I was eight and I just found a twenty dollar bill. My companion opened one of his large eyes, a black iris looked around until they settled upon my deep teal green ones. "Graffiti, your ok! Oh thank Mar your ok." I said as I hugged him, his long tongue hanging out of his toothy mouth and his tail wagging furiously with excitement. "Zoe, you shouldn't get him all hyped up, he needs green eco and I have some at the garage." my childhood friend said as she walked over to her vehicle. "Well come on! It's not like we have all day!" she scolded from inside her car. "Sorry, I just was thinking about something." I said as I ran up to the vehicle and sat down beside Naomi with my pet in my arms. "Nice crocadog," Naomi said as she sped through the streets like a mad woman. "Is he friendly?" she asked as she quickly looked over at me. "Yeah, he's really friendly." I said as I hugged him closer to myself.

* * *

We turned another violent corner before nearing the garage. "So what _did_ I miss?" the question just popped out of my mouth catching both myself and Naomi off guard. She gave me an odd look but quickly noticed I held the same expression as herself and answered my odd question. "Well, you've missed two months of racing." she said while grabbing a health pack. I looked around the room noticing numerous posters and beautiful vehicles. "And Zoey…" she trailed. I looked back at her as my face held complete innocence. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. My friends head hung low as she was healing my pet. "Yes and no." was all she said. "What about Jak and the others, are they alright?" I asked with worry. "Yes they are, but Jak isn't. he's been a wreck ever since you _'died'_." Naomi said.

"I want to see him so badly but how do you think Jak will react when he see's-" I paused as I heard new footsteps enter the room and a gruff male voice speak not to long after. "What will I think when I see what?" I didn't dare move, and Naomi froze with her left hand in the air. "Who's this?" asked the male. "Um Jak…this is, um" Naomi looked at me with an odd face, "It's me." I spoke up as I turned around. "Zoey." I said with a guilty smile, for the fact of me dieing in his arms. He looked at me coldly. "You," he laughed. "you are **not** Zoey!" He said in a cold tone of voice as he approached me. "How could you think that?" I asked as my heart had been searching for his to finally find it only to become broken again. "Because I know Zoey and you lady, you are not her!" he raised hi voice at me.

"WANT ME TO PROVE IT?" I yelled back at him. He only snorted. "YOU CANT PROVE IT!" he yelled back as a small tint of black flashed over his eyes. Then it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Oh! But I can sweet heart!" I said as my head hung low. The man's wolf blue eye's flustered with confusion and disapproval towards what I said to him. "Who do you think your tal-" he was cut off when he saw flashes of purple electricity emit from my body and almost engulf the whole the room. The little zaps of dark energy grabbed at anything they could but then recoiled once they touched the object.

The room filled with a florescent purple as my hair went wild with the flow of eco. The Dark eco kissed its way violently through my veins. My hair went from its light blonde color to the black, grey and white of Kitten's. My eyes changed and became black with fuchsia iris's, my nails grew into black talons and my K-9's turned into medium sized fangs. I hit the floor hard on all fours then rapidly shot my head up at the man I once new so well and loved a small evil grin made its way onto my black lips. **"Hello, Jak." **Kitten cooed. The older boy froze and his evenly tanned skin paled slightly like as if he had seen a ghost. Kitten tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. **"What's wrong?" **she mused. **"Cat got your tongue?"**

Jak shook his head as if what he was seeing were all just the lies of a horrible dream. "But h-how is it even possible?" he said aloud taking a step back. Kitten looked at the talons on her right hand as if she were admiring them. **"Lots of things are possible honey…" **she paused and looked up at Jak with a smug look. **"Like me for example!"**

* * *

Crappy! I think i need a break from writing or sum serious help!

you can be the judge of that!


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion of Love

**heres chapter 3 hope u like it! please review!**

**Disclaimer: **Jak and Daxter

**Claimer:** My OC's

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion of Love**

* * *

"Dear god." was all Jak could say, and it looked like he was gonna pass out or something. "NURSE!" Naomi yelled as I reverted back to normal. Jak was starting to get shaky in the knees so I quickly grabbed him a chair, he practically fell onto it too. "CALL OFF!" I yelled back as two nurses were about to enter the room. "Jak, you ok?" I asked. I lent my face a bit close to his, to try and examine his eyes and see if they were furiously dilating then contracting repetitively, thankfully to which they weren't. "Am I dreaming?" Jak asked softly. I smiled at his five year old remark. "Well if you are, then it's the best dream you've ever had!" I said as I sat on his lap. I think his foggy head was all cleared out because he said, "But this will make it even better." and grabbed the sides of my face, softly, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I was stunned a bit at first by his sudden actions but returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer towards himself as he deepened the kiss. We broke the kiss for air and just stared into each others eyes until the moment was broken by Naomi busting a gut behind us. I turned around and looked at her to find the cause of her laughter, Torn. I looked back at Jak then back at my best friend. The corner of my lip twitched. _'Torn is doing something to make Phoenix laugh? Has this world finally met its cruel end?'_

Torn was standing behind Naomi and was…tickling her to death? "Ok is it just me or am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I asked as I turned my attention back to Jak. "Don't worry, your not alone." he said as I hugged him. "Has the world gone mad or is Torn high?" I asked as I snuggled a bit closer to him. Jak looked down at me with both eye brows raised. "To be honest…I think both." he lightly chuckled after hearing what he just said. "Interesting decision." I commented as I kissed his cheek gentaly. "Torn, stop it!" Naomi said in between laughs.

"I think we should go somewhere else, more…" I trailed and Jak looked at me with a look that I knew all to well yet couldn't describe it. "Private?" he whispered. I got up off his lap as he stood up. "You read my mind!" I said as I was about to playfully run away but was quickly snatched back up by Jak with his arm around my waste. "Where do you think your going darling?" I put my arms up tucked against myself and my eyes darted from left to right. "Um no where, no where at all!" Jak just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Right."

* * *

We entered a more vibrant room than the garage that had a cheetah patterned circular couch with multiple coloured pillows, a small round coffee table, a trophy case with about fifteen gold and silver trophies, a large flat screen TV and many other things that weren't from our world. I looked at him as he sat me down beside himself and started to ask me questions about how I survived, where I went, why I didn't come back sooner and if I still loved him the way he loved me.

"Of course I love you! What would make you think that I thought other wise?" I asked as I played with his short hair, it was even shorter then last time. It was more of a yellow blonde then green-blonde now, but his eyebrows and goatee remained the same green that I remembered. "Well," he paused. "When I saw you last, you said that the stupidest thing you ever did was fall in love with me." he spoke with great sadness. "But that wasn't me speaking, that was Angel, remember?" I said.

Suddenly a green, yellow and brown blur came running up and landed on Jak's chest. A small 'oof!' was heard when the animal landed. "And who does this guy belong to?" Jak asked as he looked up and noticed I used the very collar he bought me on Graffiti. "You kept this?" he said confused. "Of course I did, it helps me remember all the good times we had together!" I said as I grabbed the animal off him and practically cradled the dog.

"Sorry about Graffiti, he can be a bit overly friendly sometimes." I apologised as Jak took the now asleep dog out of my arms and into his. "Well, that was fast…" he said as he got up and laid the dog down on some spare blankets in the corner of the large room. "He had a…um, rough and long day so that is to be expected." I smiled as Jak returned but didn't sit down. He stood in front of me with his hand out stretched. Graciously took his hand gentaly and he walked me to a bedroom that he claimed to be his and said that I could stay in his room tonight and he would sleep on the couch, then find me my own room tomorrow. I protested but lost none the less.

I laid in his soft bed and actually had a good nights rest for the first time in a year.

* * *

hope u liked it! im realy tired cuz its 4:04 am (dec. 12) and ive been up since 9:00am yesterday(dec.11)


	4. Chapter 4: Night Fall

The italics are the dream sequence by the way! i hope ya like it!

I DONT OWN JAK OR DAXETR ONLY MY OC's!

Chapter 4

Night Fall

* * *

I tossed and turned all night, even in my peace something was eating away at the back of my mind.

_I was in a dark room with nothing but a chair that I was tied to. I looked around as beads of sweat made their way down my forehead for I felt as if all the invisible walls were closing in on me and were gong to crush the life out of me. I heard the sound of heavy breathing as it slowly was drawing nearer to me. "Who's there?" I demanded with a shaky voice but received no reply as footsteps became nearer. "Don't come any closer!" the steps turned into a panicky run. "I'm warning you!" I cried out, and my nineteen year old voice turned almost to a five year olds from the fear. Then a fogged image of an unidentifiable boy with light brown hair was running towards me with ten Krimzon Guards following after him. The bonds on my wrists and ankles that held me down faded away, as did the chair also. _

"_After him!" one of the guards said. "Run!" I screamed at the boy with my back turned to all of the guards. "Arrest him!" another guard said. I turned around and screamed as I was about to be run over by the group of guards. I covered my face and screwed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to dawn itself on my fragile body. Nothing happened except for the sound of screams coming from the same boy. I opened my eyes slowly to see the boy going under experiments with all the colors of eco, but something went wrong. He started to change, but when he did he started to fade away into a fog of uncertainty. I opened my eyes to see I was still in Jak's bed room but something was different. I heard the humming of an engine close by so I looked down to see that the bed was now a vehicle. I returned my gaze back up to see a road with other racers shooting each other down, and I too was being shot at. Sharp turns made me feel like I was going to be thrown out of my seat even though I was buckled up. Taking another sharp turn I saw Jak drive up beside be, but two missiles were following him. "Jak, look out!" my voice was to small to be heard, even by myself. I watched in sheer horror as Jak's car was blown up right in front of my eyes. "No!" I screamed._

I sat straight up on my bed from fear as beads of sweat etched their way down my face. I noticed Graffiti jump on the bed anxious to see me awake. I grabbed him and hugged him close as a few tears burned down my cheek. "Oh Mar!" I said as I stroked his fur. "That cant be true, it just cant be!" I buried my face into his silky fur. I have had premonitions before and all of them come true, they mainly all come in my dreams, but I was just praying that this was going to be a nightmare.

I put on the new racing gear I was given before I went to bed and rushed out into the larger room to find Jak sleeping on the couch. A sigh of relief escaped my breath as I walked over to him and looked at his face. It was so peaceful yet filled with remorse, guilt, anger, and hate. It confused me how his face could look so peaceful yet hold all those negative emotions. "Zoey?" I heard a tired voice call softly. I turned around to see Naomi in her black and grey P.J.'s. "What on earth are you doing up so early?" she asked sleepily. I sighed as I got up and looked down at the floor. "I couldn't sleep." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I had a horrible dream, yet it felt so much like a nightmare."

"Hold on I'll be right back, you just sit down on the couch." Naomi said as he rushed through one of the doors. Two minutes later she came back in with a warm cup of tea and sat down beside me. I smiled at her and took the tea. But spoke with a cold tone of voice. "Phoenix I just don't know what to do, I'm worried if it may come true." I said as I looked over at Jak. "If what may come true Toto?" she asked with a very serious tone of voice as sat down beside me. I took a sip of the relaxing tea and sighed.

* * *

I no these are short but they will get longer i promise! please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of the Ghost

Again, the long italic words are the dream sequence. please enjoy and review! i love to hear wat you think of this story.

**Disclaimer: **All Jak and Daxter peoples!

**(Friend) Claimer: **Naomi

**Claimer: **All my OC's :)

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Phoenix, remember when we were little and I would have some of those crazy premonitions?" I asked as she nodded with understanding. "Well…I think that they are back!" My childhood friend only blinked at me with disbelief.

'_Great! Now I'm starting to sound like a nut bar!' _I thought as my face held no emotion. _'She probably thinks I'm crazy and needs rest or to go to the hospital!' _now the corner of my top lip twitched with anger. "Zoey…" Naomi's voice broke my thoughts as I looked at her. "…I know you think that I think your crazy…but… I believe you." she said as she held my hand for reassurance. I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No problem!" she said as we both got up. "Now lets go to bed and leave sleeping beauty alone." Naomi grinned as she pushed me towards the bedroom I was sleeping in.

* * *

A week passed and we had won quite the number of races, and yes I got my own room that just happened to be right beside Naomi's. I wasn't a racer yet so I helped with the repairs on some of the vehicles, but one thing kept bugging me almost every night and would sometimes distract me during the day. The dream with the light brown haired boy. Every night, it would play over and over again, small bits and pieces being added at the end. I was always getting just that little bit closer to identifying him but then I would wake up, and every time, get that slightly more confused. That was, until, I got the full vision as to what happened to the boy_. _

_His deathly screams echoed in the building as he transformed into as small creature of great power. The twelve year old looking boy began to grow short deep orange fur with extremely light yellow markings and his fur was also highlighted a light brown. I watched as the young boy transformed into an ottsel. "Multiple eco injection cycle complete, bio readings changed and not critical." a mechanical voice spoke as an orange haired man quickly moved closer to the animal. "So, how do you feel experiment X5SD7Y?" he asked with a wicked smile. The ottsel looked at him in disgust. "Quit doing this!" he said irritated. "Quit doing this Erol!"_

_I felt my pupils contract as my jaw fell slightly agape as I remembered just who Erol was, and what a horrible person at that too! "Quit doing what?" Erol asked as he walked to the other side of the machine. "Playing as God, Erol!" the animal said in an outrage. "Oh, well you see my furry friend do you know what the best thing about playing his role is?" he said in a disturbingly smooth tone. "I don't even want to think about it." the experiment replied. "Well to bad because what ever you create you can destroy! Now, isn't that right…" he trailed. "Alex!"_

_My eyes grew as I found out just who the boy was. "And your family wont be able to save you!" Erol said as he threw Alex into his prison cell. "They are all dead and your sister some how managed to escape. But don't worry, when I find her, you two will both die together." the orange haired man said locking the cell's door. I carefully walked over to the cell door almost ghost like as I put my face close to the door. I heard Alex sobbing, it made me feel guilty that I couldn't do anything to help him. _

"_Don't worry Zoey, I will protect you as best as I can from this evil…I promise." he whispered. My eyes grew at his mentioning of my name. I turned around to have a beautiful woman wearing white clothing laced with back strips of beads and ribbons stare at me with the most chocolaty brown eyes i had ever seen, and her hair was also a sweet chocolate brown that danced in the still air. "Zoey…" her voice was so peaceful. "Zoey…wake up. Zoey wake up, wake up." she said smiling as she grabbed my shoulders lightly and gentaly shook me. _

"Wha-what?" I said as I swung my arms sleepily to only have them grabbed at the wrists. I slowly opened my eyes to see a brilliant white light ,above the persons head that was holding my wrists, blinding me. "Am I dead?" I said in a groggy tone as I shut my eyes. I heard them laugh and let go of my wrists. "You wish!" a female voice said. "Now come on!" the person ordered. I opened my once more to see Naomi looking at me funny. "Even in the after life, _there are _scheduled times to get up!" she said throwing my racing gear in my face. "Alright, alright I'm up!" I grumbled.

"Good, now get ready. We have a big day ahead of us!" then she left the room but stopped in her tracks, not making any kind of eye contact. "Its the big race, remember?" Naomi concluded as she closed he door. _'Aw damn, I forgot that today was the Grand Prix race. Ugh, I suck!' _I thought as I got changed.

I walked into the large circular room then through one of the multiple doors that were on the outer rim. I entered the kitchen to see Daxter just walk in with someone. It was Teeco, I felt an automatic sense of betrayal overwhelm me as I stalked forward towards the counter. "-and so that's why you never trust me when I'm drunk." Daxter concluded. He looked up at me, and I swear his face went pure white. "What's wrong Daxter?" Teeco asked with her back towards me. Daxter only responded with his right index finger pointing at me, making Teeco turn around and almost faint.

Its true, Dax and Co hadn't seen me in since the first day I arrived. I know it's a bit odd but I think it was just timing as to where the three of us were. "Um, yeah I think I'm just gonna eat over there..." I said as I grabbed some cereal and left for the table across the room, leaving Daxter and Co to just stand there dumbfounded as I ate my breakfast. Soon Torn and a small animal joined me at the small table. I later found out who the little ottsel was.

* * *

Oooooo! i wonda who da other ottsel is and why Zoey is having these crazy dreams all of a sudden?

well you'll all find out soon so be on the look out for chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6: The Wall of Fire

**I hope u all like this chapter, i no ive said that a million tyms...oooooooo wells :). **

**and then the same old stuff like b4.**

Disclaimer: Jak and udder peoples! _

(Friend)Claimer: Naomi

Claimer: All my OC's!

**Chapter 6**

**The Wall of Fire**

**

* * *

**

As Torn and I talked, he kinda filled in the gaps since I wasn't there, I eventually found out that the ottsel sitting beside Torn was Tess. She wore the same clothing she did when she was a human but it was ottsel sized and she didn't have any boots anymore. I noticed the sweet banana yellow fur on her cheeks go a slight cherry color, to which I thought was impossible but found out I wasn't because nothing is impossible when it comes to Tess. I turned around on my chair in my black ,with two purple strips on the sides of my legs, leather racing gear that slid smoothly across the leather seat. I noticed why Tess was fuming and I was boycotting on any votes, Daxter was flirting with Teeco…again.

Torn and I looked at each other then back at Tess as her red face was growing more intense. "Um…I think I forgot to feed Graffiti!" I said as I got up and started out the door. "But his food dish is right-"

"Bye!" I cut Torn off as I waved good-bye before I left. A quick sigh escaped my breath as I entered the garage. I looked around and noticed Keira working on one of the larger vehicles. Sparks of rage flustered within me, some being calmed by the soothing light and peaceful thoughts. But that didn't stop me form walking over to her and barking at her like a mad crocadog. "Hello…Keira." I said coldly. A bang came from under the vehicle as Keira slid out from underneath it, rubbing her sore forehead.

"Oh, hey Zoey." Keira said as she grabbed a towel and wiped almost all the grease marks off her face. "How are ya?" she asked, it almost seemed like she had forgiven me, since Jak and I were together…Keira and I never did get along that well.I looked at her a bit puzzled. "I'm…fine." I said as I crossed my arms. "What about you?" I asked with a questionably mixed tone. "Oh I'm just fine, only a tiny bit upset...that's all, nothing to worry about." she concluded as she wiped off her hands. I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side. "Oh? And of what are you upset about?" I asked as I tried to remain on her good side so that I could leak some information out of her.

She sighed and threw the once white towel on the floor as she spoke. "Daddy says I cant race." Keira slammed her foot on the floor to emphasize just how mad she was.

"Really, why?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"Because he thinks 'that a woman's place is in the garage.' But I can race, its just to bad that daddy cant see that."

"Maybe he's just trying to protect you from-"

"Protect me from what? My own life, the one I live and breathe in every day? You call that protection?" Keira raised her voice at me. I held my stoic composure and monotone voice. "No, I don't call that protection." I replied as I slowly closed my eyes. "I call that love." I bowed my head only a fraction at the end of my sentence. "I believe that Samos is only trying to protect what little family he has left." Keira's eyes shot towards me like multiple knives and daggers but didn't penetrate, or effect the deathly emotionless glare I was giving her. Trust me, I can give you the most unemotional glare that it becomes so creepy you have to look away. When I stared at her I could see her eyes fighting and dancing in outrage.

I could see her soul was disturbed but by a number of things, and most of them were irreplaceable. However when she looked into my eyes, they held no emotion, no soul and no life. Fear was soon creeping in on her, closing in…planning to suck all the happiness and her own well being out of her. Her emotions soon turned to a panicked state. "Ugh! that's it, I've had it! I've had it with you and that stupid dog of your's!" she suddenly screamed.

Throwing her monkey wrench at my head, to which I dodged swiftly in an almost ghost like movement, in her frustration. The wrench ended up hitting a glass case that held precious valuables. My eyes darted from the now broken case to her hateful emerald ones quickly. I only sighed "I don't have time for this." I replied simply and turned on my heels, but as I proceeded to walk away and open the door something small, sharp and hard hit the back of my head. Forcing me to turn around and face a very pissed off Keira. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" she barked.

I grabbed my black hat off the table, as I had left it there the day before, and put it on backwards and looked at the ground.

I snorted and shook my head as a small grin crawled its way onto my lips at her momentary bravery. "Who ever said _you started it_?" I asked as I held my arms against my sides with the palms faced up from a very strange force, or instinct. Almost instantaneously, an intensely sharp and burning pain quickly consumed my hands. I looked down to my right hand to see beautiful light purple, black and deep purple sparks that reminded me of fire. A once small grin now widened as I flexed my hands to have sudden flames in my hands. The intense inside of the flame was black (which was a large portion of the flame) the outside was deep purple and the tips were just highlighted with the faintest of light purple.

My eyes flashed with black and fuschia. "You know what the smartest thing to do in life is?" I asked Keira. I read her soul, and it only spoke of pure fear to me. Her face tried to hid it but was failing with every passing second. She reached for the nearest blunt object she could find, that just happened to be a ratchet. **"_Never_** **judge a book by its cover!"** Kitten grinned.

* * *

o.o i wonder how this will go down.

thanks Sam! u r sooo brilliant! *hugs* anywho...please review cuz it will only help me with my writtin skills! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Animal Instincts

Chapter 7 is finally up! *cheers* hope u like it!

WARNING: VIOLENCE( but not _to_ discriptive.)

**Disclaimer: **Jak and Daxter peoples

**(Friend)Claimer: **Naomi

**Claimer: **All my OC's! :D

**C****hapter 7**

* * *

I smiled slightly, mainly in mockery towards the blue and green haired woman, **"Because, that will only get you killed faster sweetheart." **My light blonde hair turned to its three toned sibling; black, smoky gray and white. The fire was burning through my body and on my hands as I stood there, challenging her. Keira's voice trembled as she spoke, which only made me happier. "D-don't make a-another move, you…you-"

"**Animal?" **I laughed slightly, not distracting my animalistic gaze from her petrified eyes. Her fear amused me with every tremble she made. Her bravery was deflating but not as fast as I wanted. I took a slowly step closer to her as I spoke, and she took a step back. For each word, I took another step toward her. **"Beast? Monster?…." **I trailed and shut my eyes as the evilest smile, full hate and resentment towards the woman and the words that were to soon exit out of my mouth, dawned upon my black lips.

My eyes snapped open to revile my black and fuschia eyes. The pupils no longer large but slitted in rage and disgust as I looked at the woman standing before me, only ten feet away. **"Freak?" **I said as I gritted my teeth and my fangs bared. I threw the fire shaped ball that was in my right hand at Keira. Her emerald eyes widened in fear as her body became paralyzed.

The blast hit her like as if she were being hit by a semi. She flew across the room nearly missing a table, with her head, that held all her tools. I flicked both wrists to dismiss the fire, then waited for a movement of any kind. Then Keira got up very shakily, trying to resume her previous stance. Kitten only chuckled lightly. **"You're a tough little cookie, now aren't ya?" **Kitten mused. Keira's knuckles went white from the intense grip she had on the ratchet.

She charged me wielding the ratchet like a long sword. She hollered as she ran, "So I've been told!" and with that she hit me in the ribs. I was caught off guard by her bold dissensions, but shook it off fast and easy. **"Acting tough now are we? Well let me show you how its done." **I smiled as I felt a strange sensation coarse its way through my body. Looking down at my hand I noticed it was no longer there.

'_**Perfect,' **_I grinned._**'Now…lets just see how tuff you really are little miss Hagai.'**_With that I smoothly walked so that I was unheard. Landing behind her like a shadow I whispered softly in her ear.

"_**I'm the animal, whom cant be tamed…" **_

Keira wiped around to thin air. I had gone to the opposite side of the room by then.

"…_**I'm the fear, that flows through your veins…"**_

Her eyes darted from either side of the room in a panic. Sweat beads dripped their way down her delicate face. I then moved across the room beside one of the tables.

"…_**I'm the shadows, not the light…"**_

Keira winced a bit in insecurity and fear for she had no advantages what so ever against Kitten. I only smiled as I watched my prey go mad with confusion and fear, to which I adored. I stalked over to her once again practically becoming her shadow.

"…_**Now stand up, and fight!" **_I ordered, then slashed my clawed hand against her fragile side. I was now becoming visible, and noticed the gouge in her side and blood on my claws. That only made my small smile widen. **"Come on." **I said as I punched her in the stomach. **"Come on, fight!" **I then grabbed both of her wrists as I backed against a wall. I pressed my back against it then let her wrists go and kicked her away from me. **"Fight, Keira! Fight damn it!" **The woman screamed in agony as she smashed through a glass door that led outside, and landed hard on the asphalt.

Bloodied glass littered the ground as I stepped out of the garage and onto the street. I stood above her ready to deliver the final blow, that was, until I was tackled to the floor and landed fifteen feet away from the wounded woman.

I grunted, shaking my head as I tried to defy the small vibrant stars that clouded over wherever I looked and the massive headache that I was about to endure either a few minutes or hours from now. I quietly groaned as I tried to focus on the blurred up mess on top of me.

"**Now isn't this all to familiar?" **asked a deep male voice. I looked up to see the one person I loved practically mounted on top of me, and my wrists pined to the ground. **"I'm trying to fulfill something I should have done a long time ago, now get OUT OF MY WAY!"** I demanded. **"Why, and what is it you wish to fulfill my dear?" **he asked concerned. I looked at him very angered, but held most of it in. I looked from his blacker then night like eyes over to Keira's petrified figure and spoke with disgust. **"To get **_**rid**_** of **_**her!"**_

Dark looked over to see Keira's eyes dance with fear. His face went grim with shock then disgust towards my actions as he returned his gaze upon my eyes. **"How dare you! What did she ever do to you or me to deserve this?" **Dark demanded as his grip on my wrists tightened. **"What did she ever-"**

"**SHE SAID THAT YOU ARE A MONSTER AND THAT I AM A FREAK!" **I bellowed cutting him off, which only left his perfect face to be kissed by the pains of confusion. **"S-she said, w-what?"**

"**You heard me right, she said your a monster and I'm a freak." **I said as I looked back over to her as fiery hate, disgust, betrayal, and emptiness coursed violently now through my veins. **" But that's not all she said, is it Keira?" **I questioned the young woman, as Dark released his grip upon my petite wrists, and I stood up. All she did was stare at us, like we were vile creatures from an unknown planet and wanted to scream, get the attention of others, then make us be put under experiments. "**Don't want to talk?" **I asked. **"Fine then, I'll be your voice!" **I spat with a musing tone.

"**She also has said that she wished she had never seen or met you after you escaped prison. That I should have never come here, that it was my fault for all**_** her **_**misfortunes!"** I went to walk up to her but Dark grabbed my forearm. **"Let me go," **I asked but he only gave me a look that said 'don't do it sweetheart, or you'll pay for it.'

Keira shook her head ,stumbling with her coordination skills, as she backed away from us. "y-you're a monster, Zoey!" Her voice was so shaky it couldn't be qualified as a voice. Keira then looked over to Dark, and gave him the most uncaring look ever, that practically broke his heart. His childhood friend to which he cared for deeply just tossed him away like a piece of garbage. **"Keira…I-"**

"Don't even bother Jak!" she shook her head as she spoke. "_Your_ even _worse_ then _her!" _and with that Keira slowly left the scene leaving Dark and I just standing there, alone, unwanted, disowned, and with a sense of being lost.

* * *

Poor Dark and Kitten. (ok 2 b honest im NOT a keira hater i just wanted a fight scene w/ her in it vs Kitten)

i wonder how this will efect the gang. o.O well u'll all find out soon!(w/ the crazy dreams on y theyr happening!) so stay tuned! and please **REVIEW! :D **I luv 2 read ur comments.


	8. Chapter 8: The Actress and Her Puppets

Chapter 8 is actually long, so now u get to see whats goin through Keiras evil little mind! mwahaha!

then u get to see the crazy event that happens to Naomi, and the questions of the dreams is finally out and in the open!

**I ALSO EDITED THE BIT AT THE END BCUZ IT WOULNT MAKE ANY SENCE IF U READ THE NEXT CHAP.**

**Disclaimer: all Jak and Daxter peoples!**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010):Naomi**

**Claimer: All my OC's!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

As we stood there Dark wrapped his pale arm around my waist. I looked up at his face with a small hand on his firm chest, **"What do we do now?" **I saidas I laid my head against his chest. I could hear the almost erratic pattern that his heart was beating to, I looked back up at him. I got the strangest feelings when I looked at his pearl black eyes, Dark and I knew how our commanders felt for one another but I didn't know what _this_ feeling was that _I _was feeling. It felt so basic, older than time, almost intoxicating and also so complex.

" **I don't know darling**…**" **Dark's deep voice replied almost as a whisper. **"I'm worried, do you think she might say something to make the others hate us?"** my voice held only confusion now as I looked at the sky that was showing signs of late morning. Gone was the beautiful orange, pink, yellow and red sky. Now it was only shades of blue. **"Probably," **he said as he started to walk forward with me still in his embrace. **"No one except Tess, Naomi, Teeco and Dax would think that all the information was false though." **

He was right no one except those three friends, with the exeption of Teeco, would not believe Keira's story.

* * *

**Keira's P.O.V **

* * *

I limped into the main room to see no one there. I tried one of the many doors that surrounded its sides and found everyone just lounging around, talking about different things. But I didn't care what they were talking about, what I cared about was that I was injured and they should all care too. But as I stood in the door way no one even looked at me, to see if I was alright or at least give me any signs of acknowledgement towards my presence. That wasn't very friendly at all, friends are supposed to care for one another, treat them if ill, sooth them as best they can when their heart was broken and most importantly stop what ever they were doing when someone entered the room in the conditions that I was faced with!

I had to think of a really good attention grabber before I did anything, then it came to me.

I stood there in the door way took one step and acted as if I were to faint from the blood lose, which wasn't to much at all, and said only loud enough for a few of them to hear. "Help…." with that I fell on the floor, a bit harder than I wanted but fell none the less and put up with it. That caught everyone's attention. _'Yes, now all I need to do is tell them what awful, vile creatures Jak and Zoey are and then they will feel the same pain I do.'_

Ashelin rushed over to me then checked my pulse, breathing and wounds. "How is she?" I heard Torn ask. "She'll be fine, but what ever gave her these wounds was a violent creature that was capable of great power." Ashelin replied. I noticed Naomi look at Ashelin with a great deal of worry and knowledge. Naomi knew something that I didn't, but I didn't care what it was. "So she will recover shortly?" she asked stoically. "Yes, but it might take a week at most." was all Ashelin said before I felt myself being lifted and carried into my bedroom, then carefully put on my bed. I dozed off a bit from all the excitement then felt a warm hand on my own which made me open my eyes and look into the stoic ones of Ashelin. "Do you know who or what did this to you?" she asked without removing her gaze. I stayed silent for a moment but answered the question none less. "Yes…I do." my voice was hoarse. "And they are two people that we trust dearly."

"Who?"

"The one you hate the most, Zoey I gather?" I asked the red haired woman. She slowly nodded as if recalling a long lost memory. "And whom else?"

"Jak…but trust me they aren't what they appear to be. They are cold, blood thirsty monsters. They are crazed to the very bone and will kill you if they get the chance, I don't think it's the dark eco that they are always blaming it on, I think that _they_ themselves are crazed."

Ashelin sat there for a moment then walked off and quietly closed the door behind her without a word.

I sighed in joy as i knew that my plan was to soon unfold and finally get rid of the bitch Zoey!

* * *

**Naomi's P.O.V **

* * *

I sat on the couch watching TV at its most boring stages in its commercial filled life. I sat there bored and wanted to die from the commercials until I was joined by Graffiti. His big toothy smile, long tongue, innocent face, and almost always clueless look always cheered me up. "Man, Zoey was really lucky when she found you, wasn't she?" I asked the crocadog at my feet. He barked happily at me as a reply. I sighed even though I was happy, I was lonely as hell right now. Either everyone was off in a race, Keira was in bed recovering and both Jak and Zoey were still not located. So I decided to take the house ridden dog out for a walk, to give both of us some type of fresh air.

* * *

We walked down near Haven so that I could enter the forested area. I loved the forest, Zoey would always tell me about its beauty and all the magical wonders it would hold in store. But I was always to busy to get a chance and see the forest, now I had my chance and I took it. Graffiti and I walked through the forests lush green grass as birds sang songs only of beauty and butterflies flew freely around at will. Thankfully there were no more metal heads so I didn't have to worry to much about something coming out from behind me and jumping me.

As we walked through the peace and disturbing it with every tainted step I soon heard something rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned around and saw the bushes fall still. I lent over and stared at the bush until movement was present once more along with the sounds of a small animal. I lent forward a bit further and listened closely until a medium sized blur came flying out of the multi coloured brush and landed right _inside_ my shirt. I froze almost immediately from the sudden intrusion, then slowly looked in my shirt to see a petrified Muse crawl its way down near my stomach.

Wait a Muse? Muses were to have either died out or become extremely rare with only two known left in the whole world! Well this was an interesting predicament yet innocent all at the same time, it was looking for shelter from the strange little creatures at my feet and had the most beautiful purple mist I had ever seen a Muse have, but more importantly the only purple mist! I only knew of a Muse to have a green mist not purple. "Its ok lil' guy, I've got you now." I said in a calm and quiet voice. I walked away slowly as Graffiti took on the little creatures but then called him over as I left for the gate. He rushed over panting madly with the biggest of his smiles. "Good boy." I said as I patted his head.

* * *

We then soon arrived home so that I could get the trembling, but not as much as before, Muse out of my v-necked shirt, all washed up and fed. The poor thing looked so skinny, it appeared as if he hadn't eaten in days.

I grabbed one of the food dishes and filled it with some fruits. I had read once that Muses loved fruits, especially mangoes, sure enough the little guy ate up all the fruits that I had supplied for him in the dish at an exceptionally fast rate. I then poured some water for him to which he also lapped up graciously. "Whoa, slow down there little guy! You might get a tummy ache." I said as I bent down to pick up his empty food dish. I heard him suddenly stop drinking, so I looked over to see his light brown eyes look into mine with what appeared to be complete understanding. I sat there for a minute almost frozen. _'its almost like it just understood what I said. I mean not to say that their species is dumb or anything. I have heard and read a bit about them, some say that these creatures are more than they appear. That they are supposed to understand us and actually be smarter than us, but I highly doubt that.' _I thought as I continued to wash out the dish.

I noticed Pecker fly by in the room. "Hey, Pecker, Come here for sec! I need to ask you something." I called out making him turn around and fly up to me then land on the counter. "Yes Naomi, what is it?" he squawked peacefully in his Spanish accent. "I remember Zoey telling me about these crazy dreams that she was having." I replied. I told Pecker of the brown haired boy who was turned into an ottsel and of the strange mystery woman. The only reason that I know any of this is because Zoe would always come up and tell me what happened next every time she had those crazy dreams.

"So what do you think they mean? Do they even have any kind of importance to them?"

"Right now, I do not know ~squawk~ but they should have some kind of importance."

Pecker then flapped his wings in the air and hovered as he spoke. "But I will ask Onin what she thinks of this. Then I will tell the both of you what those dreams mean." and with that he flew off and went around the corner.

I sighed and looked down at the muse. It just sat there at my feet looking at me with those big brown eyes. "I think I should call Zoey…" I trailed as I walked to the phone. I heard someone talking in Keira's bedroom. _'No one should to be in there, and she is supposed to be sleeping.'_ I thought to myself as I then proceeded towards the wall. though I only heard slight fragmentations of the conversation because I wasn't very close to the wall. But I heard a conversation though, that I think I wasn't supposed to hear, or anyone else for that matter!

* * *

Oh i really hope u like this chapter!

**please RevIeW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Be Told or Not

Ok ch. 9 is up...yeah i no painful if its short, plz dont b mad at me.

**Disclaimer: Jak and all other peoples**

**(SamCroft2010) Claimer: Naomi**

**Claimer: All my OC's**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Naomi's P.O.V continued**

* * *

I slowly walked over to the door gingerly as my feet gentaly be brushed by the carpet with every nerve racking step I took. I knew that if I was caught by whom ever was in there, I would probably end up being in a huge tussle and I was in no mood to fight today for all I wanted to do was just laze around. But now I have to take care of my new little Muse...Jade, yeah I think like that name, Jade and worry about Jak and Zoey, so I was pretty booked today. And probably for a long while.

As I neared the door, I heard a small yet almost faint sound that will always calm me when I am angry or comfort me in the future. I turned around to see Jade walking up to me, with the beautiful and almost enchanting noise that her fur made whether it be sleeping or awake. That fur never shuts up! I had to think fast, be cautious of any sudden or loud noises or movements and be every knowledgeable about my choice or else my cover would be blown.

That's when I got the, almost, sensible idea. Looking around the medium sized hallway I noticed Tess walking towards my direction. "Tess!" I whispered as loud as I could so that whom ever was in Keira's bedroom with her wouldn't notice my voice. "Tess, come here." I waved over to her. Her face was struck with puzzlement at my actions. You could consider them childish or rhetorical if you didn't know the circumstantial road block I was faced with. "Hurry!" I yelled in a whispered tone. She scurried across the hallway to me. "What is-" I covered her mouth for her voice was to loud and would give us away. I immediately hushed her to be quiet. "Don't talk so loud, you might get us killed!" I scolded her as I removed my hand.

"Sorry, what do you need, Naomi? Because if its any weapons I can deliver you them, you that. And you also know that they will take some time now because well, look at me! I'm a walking piece of fluff! But I guarantee that they will be done and I never break my guaran-" I covered her mouth once more to stop the consistent chattering about something I didn't need. "Please, can you just try and shut-up for at least ten seconds?" I whispered gritting my teeth as she nodded vigorously with my hand over her mouth. A small sigh escaped my breath. "Good, now what I need you to do is take Jade over there," I said as I pointed towards the now clueless Muse. "and take her somewhere where she wont be seen." I pondered at my own words.

"I know! Take her to Samos," I said as I removed my hand from her mouth and grabbed the Muse gentaly so that it wouldn't struggle, leading to a commotion. "tell him to watch her for me because I will be gone for a while." I grabbed a leash from my pocket then set it down after I noticed a collar on a near by table. I took the collar and put it on the quiet and calm animal with the help of Tess. I then put the leash on and handed it to her as I spoke. "Now, if he asks 'where I went' you can tell him I just went out for a little walk and to make sure that he keeps an extremely close eye on this lil' girl because she's very crafty, so don't let her out of his sight. But only until I come back to pick her up."

"Alright, I'll do it!" she whispered in a perky tone that made me smile. "Good, now hurry before someone see's you with me, because if you tell them the same story you tell to Samos," I paused slightly as I turned her around and gave her a slight nudge towards Samos's room. "people will start to get suspicious and eventually squeeze the truth out of you."

Tess hurried her way towards Samos's room. "Oh and if he's not in there, he's bound to be in the garden!"

"Oh ok, thanks Naomi!" she whispered as she turned right in the forked hallway. _'Now, lets see what your doing little miss Keira. And lets see if you know the boundaries of trust!' _I thought with multiple mixed emotions as I neared the door once more instead of the wall for it would be easier to hear their conversation. I carefully pressed my ear against the door to hear what exactly they were talking of. "So what do you think…should I go through with the plan or should you?" I heard the muffled voice of Keira speak. "Well, I don't know sweetie. You could be getting yourself in a lot of trouble. I think I should do it for there would be less blame on you and you would get away Scot free." I heard a muffled male voice speak after Keira. His voice was chalked full with a heavy Russian accent. _'I wonder if this could be a set up for eliminating someone from our team so that we'd lose-'_

My thoughts were broken by Keira. "Are you sure? I mean we could always just, do it…the old fashioned way…" I heard her voice trail which made my face turn to utter disgust. _'Keira, you are disgusting! I mean come on, your only eighteen and this guy sounds like he's thirty-six or forty! Girl you need serious therapy because you sound like a back-stabbing bitch to me right now.'_

"Ah, but then that will make it less fun don't you think, hmmm?" he asked smoothly. I just wanted to gag at their conversation but held my senses and told myself that I'd wait just a bit longer. "Well…at least, for me that is." the mysterious man spoke once more. My eyes grew into plates. "Ewww!" I whispered but I think it was a bit to loud for I heard the comfortable tone that the man was using only merely a moment ago turn to a harsh tone. It filled itself full of what sounded like deathly disapproval. "Whose there?" he demanded but I didn't stir from my place. Nor did I even utter out a sound. "Show yourself!" But nothing happened, it was like I didn't know how to be human, I just followed my instincts and hid. But not in the brightest of places. _'Hiding beside a door…brilliant! Now all I need to do is find a house, that flew from Kansas by tornado, and land it onto that green, old, shrivelled up hag of a witch from Wizard of OZ. Then all my dreams will come true.'_

"I'm warning you now so that there will be no mess or trouble…" I heard his voice trail as the sound of a switch blade opened. '_Damn it, now I'm screwed, I got nothing except an old fashioned fighting spirit and skills.' _I took a deep breath to help calm myself down. "COWARD!" I heard him yell furiously towards the air. "Come out and fight like a man! I'll even play old fashioned, just for you. I mean, I have to give a coward some kind of credit before DEATH!" he spat out the last word which only brought my old fighting spirit to life. "Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well, my bad, besides everyone should know what will happen if some one else can predict it right?" the harsh roll of the 'r' rung its way into my head.

"So you want to play it that way, hmm? Well I'll be kind and give you a fifteen second preparation before I kill you!" and with that he started the count down. Some letters rolling, others slipping on his tongue, some even taunting his mouth with being on the verge pronouncing a different word. 'I am nobodies bitch!'

"…five.…"

'_I am _the _bitch that makes you cry when I fight.'_

"…four..."

'_I am a true fighter and you are the coward! So I think its you who has to prepare for death, or at least something close to it."_

"…three, two and on-"

I came out from beside the door that was still closed. I busted down the wood door and my long ears were rewarded by a small gasp escaping from Keira when she saw me. "Surprised much to see me Keira? Well if you are, **you** are the true bitch of this world! You know what, your not even a friend to me any longer." I said as I put on a fighting stance. My black bangs partially covering my eyes. "How could you?" I yelled as I charged the man in front of me. He wore a red and blue trench coat, yellow gloves with yellow pants, brown tall boots, blue cuffs on his wrists that fanned out and had jet black hair that appeared to be gelled back, and of course, he had a cigar that was lit in his left hand. He took one final puff then threw it to the ground and stomped it out. I landed a rock solid punch in his stomach as he just happened to look over to Keira thinking that this would be an easy fight. Keira's face warned him of distress but it was to late because I had already punched him. Dropping to his knees and coughing he was vulnerable as hell but I didn't want to waste my time or breath on him. He was a pathetic man, he couldn't even fight back before I punched him. I sighed and walked past the man.

"Pathetic…" I said under my breath. "Keira how could you do this to us? Black mailing our team, and flirting with a man that is Mar knows how many years older than you!" I marched my way over to her pissed like hell. "You disgust me sometimes. But besides that fact, where is Jak and Zoey?" I demanded. "I don't know." she said coolly. "Well you'd better know fast," I crossed over to her in less then six steps, grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. But before I did any of that I made sure to kick the man in the head, hard, that was attempting to rise back up, just to make sure he staid down, I knocked him straight out.

As I slammed her against the wall I bared my teeth and spoke in an almost animalized, deadly tone. " Because I'm not afraid to make a mess like your friend over their who was afraid. So I'll ask you only one more time, where are Jak and Zoey?" I gritted my teeth as I removed her from the wall only to have her slammed against it once more. "Answer me!" I yelled at her. "I-I…I don't know…where they are, honestly." I only squinted my eyes at her.

"Fine your free for now but if I or anyone else finds them and they say otherwise, then I'll come back and I don't think you'll like how it'll end." with that I let her go and left the room steaming mad.

* * *

Chapter 9; i no rushy but sry bout tht. plz review!


	10. Chapter 10: Moon Light

Heres chapter ten, please tell me wat u think.

it was really fun to right and thank you Sam for all ur wonderful idear's! :)

**DISCLAIMER: Jak and other peoples**

**CLAIMER(SamCroft2010): Naomi!**

**CLAIMER: all my OC's!**

Thanks** PeacefullyCrazy **for all your reviews too! and i cant wait too see chapter nine on your story :)

keep up the great work PeacefullyCrazy and SamCroft2010!

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Naomi's P.O.V contin...**

* * *

I stomped out of the room and hall way only to hear the distant voice of Keira supposedly aiding the injured man. "Razor, are you alright?" I heard her tone reach a panicky squeak but didn't hear the response from the man for I was now to far away to hear either of the two speaking at all. The medium sized hall way seemed to stretch for miles and miles before I finally reached the circular room to see Daxter and Torn in the room.

Daxter was on the small table while Torn was sitting on the couch with an uneasy emotion that seemed to already have taken its toll on him. I walked in and tried to appear as if nothing had happened, it all worked except for my voice. My voice still held the angry, hateful and deathly tone.

"Hey, sweetheart." Torn greeted warmly. "Hey." I said flatly as I walked past him and Daxter. "Hey, uh sweet cheeks…" I heard the ottsel's voice cower as I turned around and glared at him. "What!" I spat as my stone cold glare, that was only fuelled full of furry, only intensified towards Daxter and lurched over top of him.

His ears fell back as he spoke hesitantly. "I-I….I w-was j-j-just w-wonderin'…" the words were failing him and just flowing out his mouth leaving his lips incapable of pronunciation.

I realized that if I stared at him like this any longer I may just give his weak little heart a cardiac arrest. I softened my gaze a bit and backed away so that I no longer was over shadowing him, a low but calm sigh escaped me as I set myself down on the large couch. "Um, like I was sayin' I was just wonderin' if you'd seen Jak or Zoey at all. Cause its been about five days now since they've been missing." he said as he backed away slowly and sat back on the table.

Looking away from him my eyes met Torn's deep ocean blue ones. My eye's flickered with consern slightly. "Torn," I said slowly. "Dax is right, they have been missing for quite the number of days. Don't you think we should do something about it? Or at least look for them?"

He scratched his chin thinking about my question and something else too it appeared. Then his gruff voice finally answered my question, but a long sigh escaped his breath first as if he were depressed about something. "Fine, but only because Zoey is one of my best soldiers and so is Jak." He said as he got up off the couch. "Ok, then. That answers only a fragment of their where a bouts…I think, or not at all." I said as I got up as well and followed Torn out the door.

"H-hey! W-w-wait for me!" I heard Daxter cry out towards us. "I mean, come on! Jak needs me and I know you two do too!" he said with pride that was made of his small bravery from fear. "Not to brag or anything," he jumped onto my shoulder and continued to talk. "but I am the true hero in this whole thing!

"I think that this little adventure should be called 'Orange Lightning's Great Rescue' or-no wait I got it! Just 'Orange Lightning-" Daxters voice faded away as my thoughts overpowered his voice.

'_Dear God, why cant he just shut-up and quit his stupid gloating!' _I thought angrily. Daxter looked at me worried and stopped his, what seemed to be, endless chatter. "Hey, Naomi…you ok there?" his voice shook with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed looking to the side.

"Are you sure? Cause you don't look all that good."

"Dax."

"No, I mean it really-"

"Daxter."

"Its just that it creeps me out sometimes when you do this kinda stuff."

"Daxter!" I said in a more assertive tone.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Torn yelled at the small animal.

"Ok ok. You don't need to get your panties in a bunch, geeze!"

* * *

After exiting the building we left for Haven city. Mainly because that was the only place that Jak really could, in a way, call his home. We drove for what seemed like hours and hours, every thing looked identical in this city and I always found that to be stupid. I finally got Dax to be quiet by threatening to throw him out the window. After we rounded the last corner, we approached the large stone grey wall covered in moss and ivy-like vines that lead to Haven Forest. After Torn parked the car I jumped out with Daxter glued to my shoulder. "Why are we here? I would highly doubt of all the places, that he would be here."

"I know Jak, and Dark, pretty well now. Trust me he will be here." He said as he released the old door of the sticky vines but only temporarily as they all fell back down. "How would you know?" I asked running up to him.

Torn Stopped in his tracks as the old doors giant gears sprung to life and slowly made their way to unlocking the enormous door.

"Naomi, do you remember when Keira said 'I don't think it's the dark eco that they are always blaming it on, I think that _they_ themselves are crazed'? That meant that they were still in there darker forms when she left, that also means that they will follow their instincts and not common logic." The door opened and we both stepped inside the lush forest. "Now," he spun around, facing me as he spoke. "since their dark forms sometimes behave animalistic, that means that they would go somewhere an animal would…and where might you think that would be?"

"The forest…" I whispered.

"Exactly! Now lets look for some clues as to where they might be in here."

"Alright." I said determinedly.

We split up and searched the peaceful forest for at least half an hour until Daxter called us both over. He had found Jak's goggles, and Zoey's hat, that meant we were really close. We searched further into that direction until we found something unexpected.

"Oh my!" I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Whoa, I really didn't see that one coming." Torn spoke in his normal gruff and emotionless tone.

Daxter, how ever was speechless, his lip and eye twitched for a few seconds until he burst out in disappointment. "JAKKK!"

* * *

**Tess's P.O.V**

* * *

I walked through the hall way with my sensitive ears on high alert as my fuzzy feet lightly padded their way on the floor. I was starting to worry where Torn, Daxter, and Naomi had gone. '_Great! First Jak and Zoey, now those three too, I wonder if this place is haunted!' _I thought to my self. _'It's Ok Tess, just hold yourself together. You know that there are no such things as ghosts!'_

Suddenly a deep, loud, and warm voice boomed from directly behind me, "Hello there cherry!" it rapidly sent chills up my spine and I screamed. "Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya there small fry."

I turned around and looked into Sig's soft green eyes. "O-oh! I-I-I'm sorry Sig, I'm just a little worried about the others."

He offered a hand to me, I climbed on then hopped onto his shoulder. "Well," he chuckled, "I can see you're a bit tense. You shouldn't worry about Jak and Zoey, they can take care of themselves just fine." I looked to the side, "Yeah I know…its just I'm mainly worried about Daxter." I felt my face get hot from the mention of his name, I knew that my fur would hide it though. All I worried about was Teeco. If she heard me say that well, then I was a goner.

"Oh I get it, you still like him don't you?" Sig asked. I nodded shyly. "Cherry, you know that he already has a girl! You cant just waltz right in and claim him as you own. If I were in you position, I would just leave him alone."

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed. Unbeknownst to me, though, Teeco was watching the whole entire thing. "If I see you any where near my Daxter, you'll be sorry and I'll make sure of that!" she whispered. I continued with Sig down the hallway and didn't even hear Teeco breathe a word.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

* * *

Dark and I were in a nicely sized cave, that was hidden away. We thought that no one would find us there but we were wrong. All we were doing was trying to be alone, and then out of no where Naomi, Daxter and Torn start staring at us. I squinted at them. **"Cant anyone get **_**any**_** kind of privacy these days?" **Dark moved out of my way. **"Kit, I think we should go…"** I spun around and faced him. **"How? There is only one exit, and they are blocking it!" **I whispered, he grinned coolly at me. **"Like this! Watch and learn sweet heart…watch…and learn."** he said ever so slyly. With that he charged up a dark strike and flung his arms in front of himself quickly. The attack blew threw the rocks and an exit was made. He quickly scooped me up and we fled the scene.

After a while when it seemed safe enough he put me down and we reverted back to normal. I stared at Jak hard, he only had an innocently confused face on. "What?" he asked as he shrugged. "Oh, gee, I don't know…" I said putting my hands on my hips. "Blowing down a giant wall and making a gaping whole in the rocks then letting them see what direction we fled off in?"

"Hey, I highly doubt that they-"

"Of course they will! that's why they where standing at the mouth of the cave!"

"And that's supposed to mean something?" he asked, by then I was furious at his stupid actions. "Of course it is you dummy! It means that they were looking for us!"

"Well, I don't think that they will even attempt to now, since its night fall and all." he said as he pointed to the sky. The moon was the perfect crescent that I always admired. "Come on now Eclipse, we need to find a new and more secure shelter." Jak said as he gingerly held my wrist pulling me along slowly across the forest floor. The mist gentaly kissed my face as I walked threw the forest with Jak. We came across a new shelter that seemed more isolated then the other one and chose the camp out in there for the rest of the night.

* * *

ooh! ok to b honest i was not to keen on any details when it was the begining part of Zoeys POV, but i just had to write it anyway! :) plz dont hate me!

please dont forget to ReVIeW


	11. Chapter 11: Torment

**PLEASE DONT FLAME ME **FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE SPAIR ME, cuz ive got alot on ch 12 done & it will clear things up...i hope *runs away*

thx Sam 4 all ur help! (please dont hate her either!) and good luck w/ chapter 3 on ur story **Link?**, i wish u the best of luck and hope that millions of people luv ur story!(same 4 u 2 PeacefullyCrazy)

**Disclaimer: Jak and friends**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi**

**Claimer: all my OC's**

******Chapter 11**

* * *

After we entered the interesting and medium underground structure, we looked around for a spot to sleep. Both of us were extremely tired from the beating sun that was on us all day and from barely any food, we had to huddle close to each other for there was barely any heat in this dense section of the forest unlike there was in the lesser dense section. I curled up in a small ball with my back touching Jak's back. A small yawn escaped me as my eyes became heavy and I was slowly drifting off to sleep. Astranged images then appeared in my dreams.

_

* * *

_

Darkness surrounded me in what felt like a comforting way. The ground below my feet felt rock solid, and cold. I took a few steps forwards blindly until I hit a flexible yet firm object in front of me. My eyes soon adjusted to their surroundings and I realized I was standing in front of a wooden door. I looked around myself in case, for some strange reason, someone was following me.

_When the door opened it made an eerie creaking noise that rung in my ears. I noticed that I was in a small run down house that had cracked walls, pieces of wallpaper missing, stains on a few walls and some on the dirty brown carpet beneath my bare toes. There was a large pale sofa, small radio on a rotting table, a small rose coloured loveseat, small hallway to my right and a small kitchen to my left and beside the kitchen was a set of stairs that appeared to have been rotting away for many years. In front of me sat the sofa, loveseat and radio and the sofa looked very old and torn up a bit. The air was stale, and there was a strange mist forming down the small hallway. _

_It almost felt like I was glued to that spot on the rug, and I had a strange fear growing inside me for no reason at all. Slowly I looked around and then I walked cautiously over to the couch. But something was off, I was not able to stand up at my full height and it felt like I was laying on the ground from my prospective, but I kept walking getting that little bit closer to the couch with every step I took. I was all by my self in this odd house, it was almost like my subconsientce was trying to remember something that it pushed away many a year ago._

_I put a small hand on the couch, realizing I was no longer in my own body but a small child's. I guessed that my age in this body must have been around the age of five years. I hopped onto the couch with a bit of a struggling style of effort but I got up there none the less. I noticed a little hand mirror on the other side of the couch. Crawling my way over to it I noticed it was once a beautiful gold color but now it was full of rust. It was like a locket but much larger and in the shape of a circle. My small fingers explored the object for any kind of switch on the outer rim so that it would pop open. Squinting my eyes I held the little hand mirror near my face until it finally popped open. Though it did surprise me and I dropped it on the ground right in front of me. _

_Right when I went to pick it back up I heard the front door open, I froze only millimetres away from touching the mirror. Soon light footsteps were heard and the most enchanting and peaceful voice I had ever heard followed suit. "Terizla, Alex, Nicholas! I'm home." _

_I then scurried under the couch with the mirror in my hand. Soon multiple sets of footsteps came at the call of her voice, I took a peak at what was going on. "Yes mum?" a young boy that I recognized was Alex asked. "I have a few gifts for you, and a few groceries that I need help putting away." she said as a man that was cleanly cut and appeared to be like a gym instructor walked in the room. He walked over to the woman and gave her a gentle hug and sweet little kiss on the cheek. The woman had the most chocolaty brown eyes I had ever seen, and her hair was also a sweet chocolate brown that stretched down to her mid back and it was full of majestic curls, while the man had light sandy blond hair that appeared to be cut very short and he had medium green eyes ._

"_Hello dear," said the man. His voice was deep, intimidating and made me have the sense of security. "Hello honey." she greeted as she softly kissed him back._

"_Have you seen little Alise any where?" asked the male, but the woman only shook her head. "No, I haven't. I thought that either she was with you or you'd seen her." the mans head hung low. "No I'm afraid not. I just can get over though how she could have escaped us." he headed over to the loveseat and sat down with a hand on his head and deeply sighed. "I just wish that I had never let her manage to escape my sight at the Bazaar. Its all my fault that she's missing now…"_

_The woman walked over to him and knelt down holding his hand. "I wasn't entirely your fault Brody, it was mine too. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight either." I sat there for a minute trying to figure out why they seemed so familiar to me yet also like strangers. I tried to block they tragic conversation with the mystical magic I noticed from the mirror. I held it in front of me and popped it back open. It blinded me with a brilliant yellow light that quickly died down._

_Inside it was the precursor orb I had found in the alley way before I had come back home. "Whoa…" I tried to whisper but failed for my voice was to loud and I caught their attention. "What was that?" I heard the man named Brody ask. "I don't know, but I think I came from under the couch." I heard the woman ask. _

_I held still and tried to pretend that they hadn't heard me. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, but soon I heard the sound of the couch being lifted and a gasp escape both the adults. I looked up to see the man now holding the couch with one hand and the other reaching down and picking me up. "Oh thank Mar!" he said as he hugged me and the woman started to cry. "Oh Zoey, don't scare us like that again, ok baby girl?" I heard him ask. He held me tight but even though he was warm it didn't feel like he _was_ the one hugging me._

_Soon every thing around me started to fade at a rapid pace and I started to fall, for a bottomless appeared below me and i was sucked down. I whinced a bit in fear as I felt my stomach twisting and turning inside me, wanting to just leave my body. And the speed I was traveling at was unexplainably fast. Until I screamed for one last time in the bottomless pit, but nothing came out of my mouth. It was almost like my vocal cords were broken. I squeezed my eyes shut and mutely screamed all the way down._

* * *

My eyes snapped open as they scanned the medium sized under ground cave we were sleeping in. I took a few deep breaths and then noticed something warm wrapped around me almost in a hug around my waist. I looked around and noticed Jak fast asleep with his left arm around me. "Aw, how sweet." I lightly said.

I carefully rolled over so that I wouldn't disturb him. I put my hand on his cheek carefully but felt his temperature dropped immediately and then he pulled me closer with a stronger than normal force. _'Oh no! if he does or tries to do any thing to me, I'll have to kick his ass, and I really don't want to do that.' _I thought as I pulled my hand a away ever so slowly. Unbeknownst to me I had transformed into kitten until I looked at my hand. But once my delicate touch left his face his eyes snapped open and a small smirk played upon his lips. His once wolf blue eyes turned to a black night shade and his skin went pale.

My eyes widened and was about to scream until Darks hand covered my mouth. I struggled in his grip and my voice was muffled. **"Shhh**…**its ok now."** he said coolly. **"I'm here now and," **his eyes, they held an emotion that I thought they could never hold, became half lidded. **"I'll make everything**…**" **he trailed. **"**…**better." **my eyes grew wider then I thought that they ever could. I whipped around in his firm grip. **"easy girl**…**easy." **he cooed. My eyes filled with rage as he swiftly moved on top of me. I bit down on his hand hard and my fangs did the most damage, more damage then I wanted but at least it got him off of me.

"**Aaaaargh!" **he bellowed as he griped his hand that was bleeding freely. I bolted out of the underground cave and into the densely packed forest. I pushed all the braches that dared hit my pale face or get in my way. My breath was heavy as I ran and my mind was too fuzzy to even think at all. Soon I heard the sound of heavy footsteps pound their way behind me and the sound of heavy breathing. I whipped my head around with without thinking but saw nothing, nor heard any thing. When I turned my head back around forward I ran straight into Dark.

The minute I hit him I looked up and turned around to run away but he wrapped his arms around me so that I couldn't go anywhere. "**Let me go!" **I demanded but he only laughed and his arms wrapped tighter around me. His arms were wrapped around mine, near my elbows, so that I couldn't punch him.** "Now why would I do that and let my prize escape me again?" **I fell limp and sighed.

"**Because**…**you," **I said unsurely.** "Because you care, and you are a gentlemen?" **

He only scoffed at my weak remark. **"Ha, you make me laugh sweet heart."**

"**Well, it could be true if you tried."**

"**Yea sure…but where's the fun in that?" **he said as he put his face near mine, his heavy, and strangely hot breath stained the senses on my cheek. **"Besides," **he said smoothly. **"it's so much more fun not being one." **my jaw fell slightly open and my body tensed. **"No!" **I screamed as he then flung me on his shoulder. **"NO!" **I cried out once more. **"LET ME GO, HELP!HELP!" **I felt the hot and burning stain on my cheeks as my tears made their way down my face. **"I don't think so my little kitten." **he whispered as he walked towards a large cave.

"**HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" **I pleaded out once more at the top of my lungs. Yes there were creatures that I knew, and befriended that would help me but they were to scared to do anything when it came to Dark. I then kicked his chest as hard as I could before I couldn't feel my legs any longer. **"Ow, ok you want to stop right her? That's alright with me." **suddenly I was thrown to the ground and let out one final agonizing scream before I could no longer do anything.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see I was alone in a large cave. My mind raced with the events of the night before, I noticed some of my belongings beside me. I quickly grabbed them and put a few of them on then blotted, once again, out of the cave. I ran for my life towards the large gate and prayed for it to open faster. Then the door opened, catching me off guard, and I quickly exited out both doors.

I headed for the garage, noticed that they fixed the broken glass, once inside the building i then headed for my bed room. Once inside I locked my bedroom door, or so i thought I did. I curled up on my bed and started to cry, trying to calm my self. My ragged breathes touched no ones ears except my own. **"W-wh-why did-d I e-even t-trust h-h-him!" **I sobbed as I burried my face in my pillow, muffling my misery from the world. **"I was so stupid to believe him! All he is, is an animal!" **Suddenly I heard someone quietly knock on my bedroom door. **"GO A**WAY!" I hollored.

"Um, Zoe, are you ok?" I heard Naomi's voice ask.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." she said as she walked over to me and held me close.

"I know…but I just cant tell you _this!"_

"And why is that?" she asked me with consern. "Because, I just _cant_…" I said as I cowered away on my bed no longer in her reach. "Zoey you know-"

"_GET OUT!" _I screamed at her with my face that was beat red ,but it was hidden, behind the pillow and my finger pointing to the door. "What?" she asked with confustion at my sudden outburst. "You heard me, GET OUT! " I hollered once more at the woman removing my face from behind the pillow. "What do you mean?" she asked._ "JUST DO IT!" _Naomi then got up off the edge of my bed and headed for the door broken inside that I, her best friend, couldnt tell her what was wrong with me. I knew I was leaving her in the dark, but it was for her own good.

"Fine, I will, just please stop yelling." Noami said as she backed out the door. I was so close to hitting her when I threw the pillow at the door out of embaressment.

* * *

Poor Zoey! i no wat will make things better, sum1 gettin their ass kicked by sum1 mad at them 4 a certain reason :D

ull all find out wat will happen soon enough, just please dont hate me for this chap. it will get **much** better i swear!


	12. Chapter 12: Complications

Here is ch 12, and i hope you like it! EnJoY! :) thx sam 4 the idear of a fight sene!

**Disclaimer: Jak and friends**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010):Naomi!**

**Claimer: all ma OC's!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I sat in my room hating myself for everything that had happened. "Why was I so naïve to think that he wouldn't come back after me." I asked myself as I recalled the memory of when Dark first kissed myself and Kitten. "Ugh, I just wish I could erase all these horrible memories from my mind!"

'But that is what memories are for, even if we don't like them, they are there to help us, teach us from past experience, remind us…and to give us common sense.' I heard Angels hollow voice echo smoothly and softly in my head.

"Tell me now, why exactly do you give a damn?" I demanded out loud.

'Because I thought that maybe you forgave me for my rash and uncalled for actions.'

'_No I didn't and speaking of which, why did you do it?'_

'Well, you see I thought that I wouldn't be able to save the others or you from Dark and I also did it to save you from your pain-'

'_**What fucking' pain?' **_Kitten bellowed in my thoughts

'_Yeah, what pain?'_

'The pain that you were to soon endure if I let you live.' Angel simply stated. Man, now _she_ was starting to sound like a riddler!

'_**Oh, wow that **__**really**_ _**helps me now…no wait, IT STILL DOESN'T!'**_

'Quit acting like a five day old pup, Kitten.'

'_**Why don't you just shut your trap and leave Zoey the hell alone!' **_Kitten defended.

'Is there even a significance to that statement, Kitten?' my lighter half asked my darker half, extremely bored with where this was going.

'_**Yes, because you**__** put her through pain. You**__** were the one that acted like an idiot and killed us. You **__**are the worlds worst pain in the ass! And now you ask for forgiveness? I don't think so!' **_Kitten spat.

'I see, well since you both no longer need me at the time being, I will be in hibernation until you do.' and with that her wind crisped voice no longer spoke.

"Kitten…what exactly is hibernation for you guys?" I asked out loud. '_**For us? Well, hibernation normally happens when your eco supply is to low to use when ever you want so it rests until you truly need it. But a **__**certain **__**someone**__** just took advantage of that!'**_

I sighed, "Just leave her alone. I'll be able to cope without her for a while." Kitten only huffed. _**'Fine.'**_

Taking a deep breath, to help wash out all the negative thoughts that were going through my head, I got up off my bed and headed for the door near my dresser that lead into the bathroom. I gotta say, warm water is a gift from heaven. It kinda gets hard trying to take a shower under a fridge waterfall and pool of water also!

After I rinsed out my hair and dried myself off abit I noticed something different about myself in the mirror. I was taken back for a moment at my new appearance. My light blonde hair now had small stunning black tips. Although I do have to say; they did look pretty nice.

"I guess its from being in my dark form constantly and staying in that form longer then normal too." I said as I leant over the sink in my towel to get a better look at my newer hair color. I also noticed that just above the black highlights were my light blonde was, it was even lighter, and was almost a mixture of white in there too!

"Oh boy, this is really not a good sign!" I said as I dried myself off and got changed into fresher clothes. I decided to quickly go to the kitchen and grab some food. But that would be tricky since I don't want anyone seeing me like this. No brilliant plans were coming to me at the time so I just told my self that I'd have to be extremely stealthy.

After I put on some socks I headed for my bedroom door. But once I opened it though, I immediately wished I hadn't. Standing in front of me in all his 5'10 shame stood Jak, with his hand in mid-air, who was just about to lightly knock on my bedroom door. A gasp escaped my breath and I slammed the door in his face, hard, which in turn made him yelp. I hadn't noticed that when I opened the door, he had put his foot in the door way thinking I was going to let him in. So when I slammed the door, I crushed his foot by accident. But he deserved it.

"Hey! Now what did you do-"

"Go away!" I yelled at him furiously.

"Why?"

"Because of what you did!" I wanted to cry but knew better then to give in to those pathitic emotions. I learned that the hard way on the streets years ago and forgot about it when I first came here last year but was reminded this year again when I re-entered my old 'home'.

"Well, actually I came here to apolo-"

"I d**on'**t wa**nt** **y**o**ur** pa**thet**ic ap**ologi**se! The**y mean **noth**ing to** me **rig**ht** now!**" I interjected as I started to loose my cool.

"Zoey, you know as perfectly well as I do, that once _he_ takes over I have no control over what ever _he _does!" he hollered back at me.

"**Well I** think you **should get **some control over _**him**_** like **I did over **Kitten**!"

"But that's just it!"

"**Wh**at i**s?**" I raised my voice puzzled like hell.

"You can because your special, and I cant and never will be able to. Zoey, believe me, you are special in many ways and I-" he paused trying to regain his words. "I mean Mar granted you with those precious gifts. Use them wisely." he said as he headed for my bedroom door but stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly so that I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"You know I love you, and I always will love you no matter what. But right now your acting childish and you should at least heed my words. I think that you should really think hard about all of this too, and act your age as well." Jak concluded as he left my bedroom. I stood there in the middle of the room speechless. "What have I done…"

**

* * *

Naomi's P.O.V.

* * *

**

I thought that it was time to pick up Jade from Samos, so I walked down the hallway and noticed Jak pass me by. His face held something that I just had to know of. I turned around and caught up with him quickly in a chipper mood, but he was plummeting straight down to the emotion of Screw Off vill.

"What is wrong? You can tell me and I wont think, say, tell, do, or look at you any different." I said in the most supportive voice I could find. "I don't know if I sh-"

"Of course you should! And what ever it is, I'll be just fine with it." I said as I threw my arms into the air. "Alright…but your probably gonna hate me after." he said as he headed for the couch. After telling me what happened the other night and why Zoey was acting the way she was I was so mad I looked calm. "I see." I looked to the roof trying not to rip his throat out mentally. "Naomi, are you ok?" Jak asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Fine just f-" my face contorted into rage making me stall in mid sentence. "HOW COULD YOU JAK? She's my best friend!" Jak slowly got up off the couch. "Calm down Naomi," he said as he put both of his hands in front of him. "Remember how you said you were gonna be ok with this?"

I stalked towards him. "OK with this? How can I be ok with _this__!_"

I picked up the nearest blunt object and chucked it at the blonde racer, but he got lucky and ducked. Soon a loud shatter was heard once it hit the ground. "Son of a bitch that was close! What the hells wrong with you?" he demanded. I only growled at him and then charged. He planted his feet to the floor trying to brace himself for the impact and pain that my shoulder was to soon inflict upon him. The impact was painful for the both of us, but the adrenaline that was flowing through my veins washed it all away almost immediately.

Jak on the other hand lay sprolled in a twisted figure. It almost appeared like his arms, his legs, his everything were broken! It was not a pretty sight also because he lay in a, now crumpled, heap of shattered glass from the empty trophies case he slammed into. I waited for a few minutes waiting for anything to happen as I held my breath. I held it for what felt like an eternity until I spun on my heels and headed for the door until I heard a rustling noise coming from behind me. **"Ok. First off, that hurt like fuckin' hell! And second, you're a bitch! You do know that don't you?"**

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Of course I do, but do you ever see me being awarded my 'bitch of the month trophy'?" I hollered at him. You could swear that could've woken this whole world when I yelled. "Of course not! Because if you did, well then I'm sorry to say this but, that would make you a fully fledged moron!"

His eyes went wide with confusion and his face held a small tinge of shock as he took a step backwards. Soon enough though, his face contorted with rage and disgust. **"Why you little!" **he snarled. **"Your dead meat now!" **With that he charged me and swung his deadly sharp claws at me. I dodged them but narrowly missed for he cut my arm a bit. Soon it started to bleed. I clutched the wound near my shoulder and gazed at him. His face was crazy and pleased at the same time to see me bleed freely. His animalistic look and actions could almost be qualified to be considered as a psychopaths! "What the heck are you? An animal!" I demanded.

"**You know what, I've been asked that very question once before in the past**…**and to be honest**…**" **he trailed as he looked to the side. His pale face was riddled with scars that I had never noticed before. **"There is always an animal inside every man and woman of this world**…**" **his voice trailed of into the distance and he blended in with the air around me. **"Don't deny it, I know you have that same feeling that Kitten and I have…"** I tried to remain as calm as I could and not show his any style of emotion. "And what exactly _is_ that feeling?" I asked as I carefully walked to the door only thirty feet away from me and slowly did a three sixty in case he tried to hit me at any angle. The most recognizable laugh that sometimes gave me the shivers boomed through out the room. Darks laugh was evil yet gentle and soft, maniacally crazed yet logical, in its own weird way, and not crazed, terrifying yet peaceful…almost.

"**You poor soul, you poor poor soul." **he scoffed. **"You **_**don't even know what **_**you feel inside yourself. **_**What**_** boils its way through your blood…**_**what you cant let out **_**like Kitten and myself can." **I could just hear the smirk play upon his lips with delight towards what he said. **"It sometimes kills you on the inside to be burdened with such feelings that sometimes engross you…"**

"What do you mean?"

"**In Zoey, this feeling was already present but I could tell it took a lot to hide it…but as the days went on she became more and more malevolent towards each thing or person she went near. You my dear, you are showing the same signs of malevolence, but…" **he paused for what felt like hours. **"…but _you cant _let it out!"** And again, the sound of Darks laughter filled the room.

"You just shut up! You hear me?" I demanded. I knew that Zoey and I both always had a deathly rage growing inside us both, and it all started when we were five years old. But she had it worse then I did and would sometimes come up to me crying claiming that she wanted to kill someone, just an innocent bystander. It took her years to control this voice that she claimed would tell her to _kill_. It was a male voice and she nicknamed him something but I cant quite pinpoint exactly what the name was. It always looked like she was having a mental argument going on in her head back home almost all the time, and now because of the dark and light eco she probably has it worse and just wishes for the horror to go away.

She became distant from everyone she new except me, became rebellious, and had a bit of a record with the police. But just because her heart had become cold as stone when she was on the street didn't mean she was any different, because deep down there was and probably is a faint little girl happily singing and dancing on a little grass hill. But I don't think that girl will ever rise again, for she has was long gone and forgotten inside Zoey.

"Why must you be such a coward and hide in the shadows?"

"**Because for Zoey and Jak, darkness is their comfort."**

"Well I hate to burst your comfort bubble, but it's time to come on out of your happy place and fight like the beast you truly are!"

"**Ok, but you probably wont live very long to see the fall of night."**

"Just try me."

And with that Dark appeared out of nowhere and the fight was on. I knew that most of my fighting skills wouldn't do much on him so I used my surroundings as an advantage over him, but only to a certain extent. We had been fighting for at least almost two hours and twenty-five. By that time we were starting to get exhausted and both bleeding. I took a large vase and threw it at him, it caught him off guard and he fell to the ground hard. A small cloud formed but was gone as quickly as it had come leaving Dark laying on the ground in sheer pain and agony. I walked up to him and put a foot on his chest. "And _STAY DOWN_!" as I spoke I pressed my foot down a bit harder and he gasped for air. **"Ok, you got me**…**I will."** soon violent coughs were heard as I left for Zoey's bedroom. _'Great! Now how am I supposed to tell Zoey about _this _and miraculously __not_ _get my ass kicked.' _I though as I walked down the hallway.

'_I can just imagine how this would go down. I would walk in the room, see Zoey sobbing then com running up to her saying "Oh Zoey guess what! I have excellent news, your boyfriend and I just got in a huge death defying fight and I almost killed him! Yay me right?" "YOU DID WHAT?" she'd probably say. "Hi-five?" then she'd probably growl, and Kitten would take form, and my ass would be whooped. "ok…no...hi-fives."'_ I cringed at the thought. "Man! I'm in deep now." I said to myself outside of Zoey's bedroom door.

**

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V.

* * *

**

As I sat on the edge of my bed trying to contemplate what Jak had told me. _'I think he's right about me, with being special that is.' _a deep sigh escaped my breath as I held my head on each side with my hands. My arms and legs were still riddled with scars and I still had the hickey on the side of my neck the demon man that I loved gave me. I sighed once more until I heard a soft knocking noise come from my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said as I got up and opened the door to see a very troubled Naomi at my door. "Naomi what's wrong?" I then noticed all the scratches that covered her body, that were bleeding but at a slow pace, and many bruises. My eyes went wide with shock and worry. "Phoenix! W-what happened to you?"

"Your boyfriend, that's what happened!" she said coldly.

"What do you mean…I-I don't understand."

Naomi explained to me all that when down and about their fight. I listened quietly to her as she told me of each event. I only asked the occasional question but let her continue. After she told me the whole thing my face was plastered with fear. My face lost all color with the emotion I was feeling and I got up and fled my room leaving Naomi shouting my name and asking me where I was going. "Jak!" I whispered.

I charged my way down the hallway and into the main room. I look around and man, that place was so trashed you wouldn't even know that it was a room! _'Where is he!' _I thought in a panic. I scoured the room looking for any kind of clue as to where he was. But he had vanished into thin air.

_CRASH!_ I spun around at the sound of a glass object shattering. I small gasp escaped me as I noticed who knocked over the large vase. It was a man that I hadn't seen in what felt like eternity. "Um…oops?" he said uneasily. "Why do you show your face now, and not when I needed you the most?" I demanded in outrage.

"I couldn't do anything…" the man replied simply.

"_Oh?_and why exactly is that?"

"Because_ he _wouldn't let me…that's why I couldn't save you."

"So it affects you too, huh?" I said as I shifted my weight and folded my arms.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from _him_." he said with shame. "Are you still to be upset with my incapable actions to save you?"

I squinted at him. "We will speak of that later…"

* * *

Oooh! i wonder who the mystery person is!

well ull have 2 wait until next time! :)

please ReVIeW :)


	13. Chapter 13: Mistakes and Rewards

Here is chapter 13. please review! i luv reading all ur comments :) thx Sam & hope u like it too!

**Disclaimer: Jak and friends**

****

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi**

**Claimer: all of my OC's**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I walked out of the room expecting him to follow me but instead he stayed beside the large broken vase. "You do know that I am expecting of you to follow me." I stated coldly. He only stared at me blankly until I snapped him out of his deep thoughts. "L-" I was cut off when he strode up beside me in three steps and carefully and gently pressed two fingers against my lips and gingerly held my arm so that I wouldn't flee.

"Shhh…" his voice echoed like the soft serenity of a quiet stream. "There is no need to be angered my sweet little dove." his pearl white eyes held a sanctuary that led to my heart. Even though I could have a cold and bitter heart sometimes, this man and only this man could melt it away and make me feel safe. "You know that I can help you and heal your heart. Like I said before let me help you." I shook my head. "Oh come now my delicate flower," he lightly pressed me against the door frame. "You know I can help," I felt a strange sensation on my arm. I looked down to see a glowing white and blue light take form under his hand as he spoke.

"but all you have to do is trust me, and I will trust you." I noticed the giant and ugly battled scar under his hand slowly disappear. "See. I can help you, all you have to do is help me with him. Will you help me or not?"

My eyes dropped to the floor which meant I was thinking, and a slight sigh escaped me. "So…what have you contemplated my dear?" he asked as he removed his fingers from my lips. "Alright I'll help you take care of the brick head that I love so dearly…" I said as I looked to the side with my head hung low. I felt a small breeze touch my face as he cupped my chin with his free hand making me face him and look in his eyes. His face was very close to mine and a small reassuring smile graced his face. It sent a chill all the way through my spine and down to my toes.

It wasn't a bad nervous and nor was it a good nervous. It was a mix of both for I had never been this close to him before. He smelt of eco, and it wasn't as strong or filled with any other scents like Darks scent was. "You do realize the consequences do you not?" he asked me. His breath smelt of sweetness, like candy almost.

"Y-yes…" I said unsurely and whispered under my breath. "I think." The man looked at me with a mixture of happiness, stoic, and relief. "Good." he whispered with his eyes half open. "Now, all I need you to know it that Jak is fearing himself and has a great sense of guilt that is weighing him down."

"Why is he fearing himself?"

"For you."

"Um…excuse me? I don't quite follow."

"Your well-being." he said simply.

I hesitated before I asked another question. "What will Dark do…or think for that matter?"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Right now I think you had best talk to Jak and worry about other things later." he said as he backed away from me slightly. I smiled at him but that faded away when I held up my hand to stop him and my face held confusion. "I-I. Light wait!" I looked like a lost animal and he stopped the transformation so that I could tell him something. But my words didn't want to form in mouth so I stood there speechless for a second until I gathered myself up and spoke softly. "Light….I'm worried about something, its been bugging me for a while. There have been all these strange -"

"Dreams?" he finished my sentence for me. "Yes, I know." I looked at him puzzled.

"How did you-"

"I can hear you talking in your sleep whenever I walk by your room. The reason why I walk by is because I sometimes need fresh air and to spread my wings."

"Oh. Well that clears things up!" I said bubbly which in turn made him laugh. "But I was wondering, might you know what they mean?" I said as I walked up to him. His scent once again filled my nostrils. It was the most delightful smell and ,by far, so much nicer then the smell of dark eco. Except, Jak and Dark could both actually wear that scent very well.

"Well, I would think that your mind is trying to find itself and help heal the empty feeling of not having a family that you could remember. Or your mind is trying to help you see the best things that ever happened to you in your life." he paused for a moment. "That's all that I can think of, I'm sorry if it doesn't help you Alise." my face shot up and looked at him with suspicion. "Err uh…" he couldn't think of anything to say so he just put on a childishly innocent smile. I furrowed my eyebrows and I felt the licking sensation of the dark eco engulf my body. " Where," I bared my teeth as I spoke, "did yo**u**…**hear **_**that**_** name?" **my mind was racing with animalistic questions.

"Kitten," Light put but his hands in front of himself as if he were pushing something away. "Easy now. You know who I am, right?" I heard his hollow and normally smooth voice become very stern and authoritative. I hissed at him and lurched forward ready to attack the man standing fifteen or more steps away from me. I paused and thought hard with my black and fuschia eyes darting from side to side, trying to figure out who he was, but couldn't find any information in my head about him.

I shook it off and continued to stare at him. A low growl vibrated its way through my throat as I bared my fangs. "Kitten?" Light said slowly and quietly. Another growl emitted its way throughout my vocal cords. "Kitten." he said angered. But it was to late, I had already pounced and pinned him to the floor. I was growling and hissing at him trying to land a good hit with my claws on his face but he held me off himself with his feet balancing my body as he laid on the floor. "Kitten snap out of it!" he hollered at me with a slight strain in his voice.

He was fighting himself from turning into Dark along with myself. I then decided that I would stab his ankles so that I could then get a better look at him. I did and he cried out in agony, I dropped down and put my hand on his chest as a warning that I would hurt him if he moved. He laid still as I put my face close to his and examined his face. That was until I looked into his eyes. I could see his tainted soul was tearing itself apart, not knowing which way to go or turn to. I held on to that as a memory as I looked further into his minds eye.

"**Your scared."** I whispered as I continued to look. **"You don't know where to turn and you fear that one day Jak will lose total control over himself. But you wont win, no…" **I trailed. **"Dark will win and-" **my pupils became slits at the information that my mind received**. "…no!" **I whispered.

"**It-it cant be!" **I said as I backed away from him. **"That's impossible. That cant be true! Tell me it isn't true!" **I wailed. "I am afraid that I cant answer that question." he said as he got up off the floor. My mind went into a panic.** "Dark cant do that! If he does…" **I trailed as I looked to the floor. My eyes flickered with sorrow. "I know. I didn't want you to know though because I knew this was how you were going to act." Light said as he walked up to me to give me a hug but I retracted away from his reach and fled for Samos' room.

'_**This has to be a lie, it cant be true!' **_I thought as I rounded the corner down the hallway and came across the old green Sages bedroom door. I banged on the door frantically. **"Samos open up! Open up!"** my voice broke from the terror I saw. **"Please Samos. Its me, Kitten hurry up and open the door!" **my voice cracked at the word 'and'. My ragged breaths started to fill the hallway as I forced back the tears that wanted to surface so badly as I first pressed my forehead against the door, then my whole body. Soon enough I heard a soft _click, click, click _as the locks on the door started to unlock.

I stood up just in time as Samos opened the door extremely groggy, and in his deep green and light green vertical stripped P.J.'s. "Great tree limbs, do you even know what time it is my dear girl?" he asked in a grumpy tone. **"S-Sa-Samos."** I choked on my words and knew that I wouldn't be able to form them so I did the next best thing. I bent down and hugged him like as if he were going off to war and was to never return home. I softly let a few tears out but held the rest back.

Samos' eyes widened with consern as he slowly hugged me back. "Child, what is the matter?" he asked as he patted my back lightly. I sniffled a bit. **"I-I" **a few more tears made their way down my face at the thought I had seen in Lights mind.

"Come now child," he said as he took my hand and led me towards a chair and sat me down, he then returned to the his bedroom door; closed it and locked it. After that he grabbed himself a chair and sat across from me. "Tell me Zoey, what is it that is bothering you so harshly?" he asked with worried eyes. I looked to the side and bit my bottom lip.

I finally looked back up at him with guilt stricken eyes from my knowledge. **"Light and I got into a little-"** I looked to the side trying to figure out how to sugar coat it as best as I could. **"disagreement." **the words feel so slowly you would think that they would've wanted to have stayed in my mouth.

"**I looked into his thoughts and I got this-this image of Jak's soul fighting, his deepest fear was to lose control of himself, and his soul was trying to decide which side it wanted to stay with permanently. It went three ways but in the end Dark won and…" **I hesitated at the next three words that were to come.

"What did he do?" Samos asked.

"**He…he kills…" **I paused with my head hung low as my black and grey, long, bangs covered my eyes and a hid a bit of my face.

"Who or what does he kill Zoey?" the old Sage demanded softly. It felt like an eternity before I finally answered him. **"…you!" **I whispered. Samos' eyes filled with dread at that final word. **"B-but I asked Light and he said that he doesn't know if it is true or not." **I quickly threw in.

"**I'm really sorry I had to tell you this Samos-"**

"No that's alright and besides you did the right thing coming to me. Don't worry I'll ask the plants about this so called prophesy and let you know what they say. Ok?"

I smiled, **"Ok Samos. Oh and did Naomi pick up Jade yet?" **

"Yes, she did."

But as soon as I got up off the chair and he scolded me "Besides, what made you and Light argue at this hour?" he huffed as I walked to the door. I only rolled my eyes. **"Trust me, you **_**do n**__ot _want to know." and with that I left the room and headed back down towards my room.

* * *

After I reached my room I checked for any signs of Jak, Light or Dark. I went to unlock my bedroom door to see that it had both already been unlocked and the key wouldn't work to lock it or unlock it. _'Well I know what I'm doing tomorrow for sure now. Getting a new damn lock.' _I turned the door knob and to my luck it opened but once I stepped inside, all the lights were off.

Normally I leave a lamp on by my bed but that was out to. I frowned at this and walked blindly over to the side of my bed to turn on my lamp._ 'You'd think Mar would give me a break but nooo!' _I scowled at the thought as I let my fingers explore the lamp to find the tiny chain that, when pulled, would turn it on. After a few seconds I found it; turned it on and noticed someone on my bed. I looked over to see Dark laying on his side and smiling his ass off at me. I felt a sudden burst of outrage burn within me but didn't transform. **"Hello Zoey." **he said in a gloating voice.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I demanded stoically. My deep teal green eyes were burning with rage and just wanted to remove the demon that sat before me from my life. _'But if he or I left each other that would mean that I would also lose Jak and he would lose me_.' That thought made my heart sink but I didn't let my face show it.

"**Wow, well I guess someone's not much for small talk, huh?"** he asked stupidly and to marry it he had on the most devilish grin that I, right now, hated. I usually liked that grin or smirk he would always make but right now that only made me even madder.

"I'll only ask you one more time..." I trailed. " How the hell did_ you_ get in_ my _room?" I demanded, and boy was I ever pissed at him right now.

"**Geez calm down! I was only trying to have some fun." **he said as he sat up on the edge of my white bed. **"Well since your just dieing to know how I got in, I'll show you. " **he held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers. My face held utter shock at his desperation to see me. "You cant be serious!" I hesitated as I almost forgot how to speak. "You friggin picked my lock?" he only smiled at me childishly.

**"Yup!" **a sigh escaped him as he put his left arm behind his head and his right arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me down with him as he fell back on my bed so that I was, by force, lying on his chest. I put my hands on his chest and tried to force myself up but I was no use, he was to strong. **"And you know, it wasn't all that hard."** he said as he stared up at the ceiling. He made a small chuckle at the memory of breaking into my room.

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"**huh?" **he asked as he looked down at me confused. **"How long what?"**

"How long have you been sneaking into my room at night?" I asked rather irritated.

"**Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" **he asked as his left hand scratched his head.

"Answer the question, and then maybe we just might talk about your personal or inner feelings."

"**Ok, but I don't think your gonna like the answer…" **he was stringing me along and I knew it, but I was just to stupid and to angry so I answered his statement.

"Just answer the god damned question you smart ass!"

"**Fine, sheesh! I've been 'breaking and entering' for about…two weeks now."** those words almost came out with what sounded like pride. Darks version of pride is almost always sickly twisted.

"TWO WEEKS?" I screamed at him. **"Yeah so?" **he said with little care as I was still under his embrace. "Why you lil' perv!" I said under my breath. "Release me this instant!" I pounded my fists against his rock solid chest as hard as I could which sadly didn't seem to effect him. "**Whoa, whoa!"** he chuckled as he looked up at me.** "Easy, easy. I'll let you go, just stop flipping out on me." **he said. I did as I was told and he let me go surprisingly with no strings attached. But I on the other hand was still fuming. I waited for him to get up and then yelled as I pointed at the door. "OUT! NOW!"

"**What? No good-night kisses or anything?"** he said with his arms wide in the gesture for a hug. I only grabbed him and spun him around so that he faced the door. **"What did I do love?" **he asked with confusion. I put my hands on his back and pushed him towards the door as I spoke. "You were, and maybe are, being a perv. And perv's get to sleep in the hall way! So out you go!"

After I pushed him out the door I heard him speak. **"How was that even perverted? I was just checking you-" **_Slam!_

"…**out…" **a small sigh escaped his breath and I heard him walk away. I did all the locks this time instead of just one just to be a bit extra careful. Then I got ready and headed for bed. I soon felt myself drift off into a light sleep.

But around twenty or so minutes later I heard something jingle from my bedroom window. I sat up and looked at my window hard as I tried to focus my eyes on whatever was out there. Then I saw it. A large shadow, of a medium sized mammal of some sort standing on the outer side of my window, and then it just left. That left me wondering and it defiantly perked my curiosity to the max that night. I went to bed trying to figure out what the animal was until I fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning after I got dressed, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair I headed out to the main room. It still looked the same as it did the other night. _'No surprise there._' I then headed to the door that led into the kitchen, pushed it open and grabbed a mug right away. I then made a coffee and headed for the small table, picked up the Kras City weekly and started to read the paper as I slowly drank my morning coffee.

I didn't notice that I had joined Torn, Tess, Daxter and Ashelin when I sat down. When I went to turn the page I heard a soft cough come from across me so I lowered the newspaper to see eight eyes staring at me with wonder. "What? Its not like any of you guys haven't seen someone read the newspaper or anything." I asked dumbly. They only blinked at me until Daxter hopped up onto the table and walked up to me with his usual worried face on. "Zoey what exactly did you do to your hair?" he asked.

I had totally forgotten that my hair color had changed and now had black and ultra light blonde tips. "Oh that, funny you should ask." I said as I put the news paper down and continued to explain to them how my hair had gotten that way. After that everyone, including myself, then started to chat all about different things. I was telling Torn of what I saw last night outside of my window and told him how much it puzzled me.

"It's probably Jade, she's been getting out lately. But she always makes sure to stay close to the building." he said as his hand hit an envelope. "Oh, I almost forgot. Naomi already got hers and somehow your letter got put in with hers. Anyway I want you to open this and then I'll tell you of some of the details." Torn then handed me the manila coloured envalope. It was small and it had a small seal that was composed of red wax on it.

I looked the envelope over when he handed it to me. "What is it?" I asked like a eight year old trying to guess what was inside their Christmas gift. "I cant tell you, you have to see for yourself." Torn said simply. I opened up the envelope and found a small and neatly folded piece of paper inside. I took it out and unfolded it carefully, and read what it said.

__

Dear Zoey Alise Jackson,

_As you may recall, there was a written assessment that you had to fill out two weeks ago, along with many other people, to become a mechanic. As your skills improved in this field of work and have reached the highest that they can reach, you can go on in life as either: continuing as a mechanic or move onto becoming a racer. If your skills had show intriguing work, you are then signed up by an anonymous member, whether it be friend or family, and your results are then put into a draw. _

_If your name is drawn, yourself and only a few other mechanics that are drawn, get the chance at doing what all of you dream of doing. _

_You and only a handful of other mechanics have had the honor of being selected by your skill levels in repairs and how fast you can repair vehicles. And as you may know, that this event is only opened to the public every three years. It is with our great pleasure to notify you, with this letter of recognition, that you have been given the chance to become a racer for any team that you wish to race for. But first you must qualify in the first race and either end in first to seventh place. Those who don't get in, in between those seven numbers, are no longer qualified as a racer._

_If you have a former racer with you at this time please either contact them on the steps that are needed to learn when racing or if you have no former racer present with you please contact the Mizo racing team. Join them and your questions on how to race will be answered. _

_sincerely_

_~World Wide Racing Institute (WWRI)_

I looked at Torn wide eyed and took a few steps forward, as I had already started to stand up and walked while I read the letter to myself, with my back to him. I then spun around and ran up to him and gave him a hug, which caught him off guard, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god, Torn do you know what this means?" I asked as I backed away and hugged Daxter and Tess but shook Ashelin's hand. "Yes I do." he said as he watched me get all excited. "and, " his voice broke my hyper thoughts and I turned around to face him. "Jak and I will be your instuctors."

'_ugh! Oh well, at least it will give me time with him so that we can work things out.' _I thought to myself as Torn and I headed to the garage.

* * *

i hope u liked how this turns out :)

i wonder how Jak and Zoe will cope with this and if dark **wont** interupt! well ull all see soon enough, but until next time in chapter 14 :D


	14. Chapter 14: Mysterious Misery

I'm sorry but i may not b able to update as often as i have b4 bcuz of school being 2morrow and all.

but i will try to when i am not busy and dont need to catch up in anything. i hope you all enjoy this chapter...and yes to sum, u may say "It drags to much!" others, "wow what a way to heal a realationship." and Sam, thx, i think you might have a guess as to where this might b headed.

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter**

**Claimer (SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OC's**

**Claimer: all my OC's**

* * *

After entering the garage, I looked around and noticed that Jak was already there. He was standing beside his vehicle, the Roadblade. His car was, to be honest, my favourite mainly for its speed, handling, traction, and body style. Jak treated this car with the utmost care to show off just how beautiful it was, and it didn't matter if it got any chips, dents or scratches because that was what a mechanic was for. I remember working on this vehicle once myself. It was quite interesting where everything was placed, since when I got a first glance at it, it actually screwed me up!

The only reason I was working on this sweet ride, was because Jak's car was sabotaged by some kids that decided it would be funny to remove all four wheels, bash in his headlights and remove his guns. Those lil' brats cost me over two hundred thousand orbs to repair their damage.

Jak stayed quiet when I entered the garage with Torn and was avoiding my eye contact most of the time. Torn told me of all the instructions on how to use my turbo, fire weaponry, collect weaponry and which button was which…except for the big red shiny one. Why must there always be a big red button?

"So, do you know how to use this vehicle?" he asked me gruffly.

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted.

"At ease" Torn said as his messed up my hair. "Hey!" I ducked from his hand so that it wouldn't mess up my hair any worse. "Kid, remember you're not a solider anymore, so that means you don't have to act like one." Torn always calls me Kid, even when I was serving in the league but that wasn't very often for he wasn't to big on me because of Kitten. But that soon healed and so did his trust with me.

"Yeah, I know but you are the head of the FL are you not?" I asked.

"No, I am not." he said as if he were to begin to laugh. "And I don't think you should be calling me 'sir' any longer."

"Well, with all do respect sir, I don't care." I put on an evil smile.

"You haven't changed much now have ya Kid?" he smiled as he messed with my hair once more.

"Nope, and I don't plan on doing so either." I smiled. I then heard a slight cough come from behind me. Turning around I saw Jak tower over me with a very pissed off face. I felt so small but didn't let him win in his act of dominance. "Get in the car." he said stoically and motioned to a car behind his. He got in his car, but I didn't get in my car. I just stood there beside Torn and asked, "What's wrong with Jak?" Torn looked at me confused. "I don't know. The last time I saw him like this, was when we were fighting the Baron." he put a hand on my shoulder as I sighed.

"Don't worry Zoe, you're as strong a solider as Jak. You two may butt heads sometimes, but in the end you both come out ok." I smiled at his attempt of reassurance. Torn wasn't a very social person in the past, but he is getting better, so this was the best he could offer and I didn't mind if it didn't help me. Mainly because it was the thought that counted.

"Zoey!" I heard Jak say sharply. "In the car, _now._"

I sighed as I walked up to the car that was from Spargus city itself. The very first car I had laid eyes on. The Sand Shark. I know how I said that the Roadblade was my favourite and all, but it could never replace the adoration I felt for the Sand Shark. "Zoe, here's an earpiece so that you and Jak can communicate hands free during the track." Torn said as he walked up to the vehicle I had just seated myself in. "Thanks Torn." I smiled as I put the earpiece in.

I then heard the sound of an engine revving and then gun itself off. I turned to see Jak far ahead of me. "I gotta-"

"That's ok I understand, good luck!"

"Thanks!" I hollered back over the engine as I sped off to catch up with Jak.

* * *

"You cheated!" I said in a playful tone. "You win some, you lose some." I heard the blondes voice crackle from the static. "What ever happened to ladies first? I thought that you were old fashioned."

"Well I'm not _that_ old fashioned. And since when did you take such an interest in older men?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming only in your imagination." I said flatly.

"What?" he questioned with a slightly higher voice.

"Never mind Jak, and I got one for you. Wanna hear it?"

"Hit me with your best shot girl cause I know I am way ahead of you in this race. So it doesn't matter if you beat me with your words." he teased. _'Oh yeah?'_ I noticed a pull of styled ramp as I took a left corner. I headed straight for it, drove up and was airborne at height of, oh I don't know, forty feet. The vehicle slammed hard onto the track but didn't stall thankfully. I sped forward down the zigzagged track.

"Why do you take an interest in girls that are so many years younger then you?" That smart assed remark just flew outta my mouth.

"Now where did that come from?" he asked confused.

"**Does** cheating wi**th your girl**friend** work **for you **better**!" I could hear Kitten trying to take over me, it was getting harder and harder each time to keep her at bay.

"Zoey are you insane or wh-"

"**Or **does taking **her **hostage in **the **middle of the **night and**-" he knew bloody well what was gonna pop outta my mouth at that point.

"Zoey!" he interjected.

"What, you not fond of what I'm about to say, are you offended, scared, weak in the knees?" I asked sharply.

"No!"

"Then tell me now Jak…**why are you so scared of **_**yourself?**_**" **Kitten laughed as she dropped down off the road that was above Jak's and landed right beside his car making him swerve out of control.

"**Tell me, why cant things be the way they were before now, hmm?"**

Jak sighed as Kitten listened intently for a reply. "Because…"

"**Because what?"**

"Because they just cant…" his voice trailed.

"**Oh, now why is that?" **an evil smirk played across her lips.

"Kitten just stay out of this! I want to talk to Zoey, privately. Or at least be alone if you can understand that better." he snapped. My darker half only huffed in defeat but made one last comment before she left. **"Jak…you and I both know," **she removed her gaze from the road to his enraged eyes. **"that we are **_**never**_** alone." **and another laugh escaped her before I was back to normal.

I ducked my head in shame as I drove ahead of Jak. "Jak, I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me."

"That's ok, it all gets to us sometimes." his voice crackled from the static once more. "Thanks." I noticed that he was starting to catch up to me, but the finish line was so far away and if he passed me I wouldn't be able to catch back up. "So far, you are doing very well." I flushed slightly. "Thanks again. You wanna know who taught me?" I asked as I took a sharp right turn and came across a bend that was in the shape of a crescent. _'ok the finish line is only about a few hundred feet away.' _I thought to myself as I pulled the lever that activated the turbo. "Hell ya! What's his name?"

The line went dead for a second. "Tobie."

"Are you serious? That guy from the desert?" Jak asked me with a questionable tone.

"Yeah…" I trailed as I recalled my driving lessons and being chased by metal heads.

The finish was only ninety feet away now and I was still in the lead. "Now why would a guy like Tobie help a girl like you?"

I shrugged and looked to the side. _'Come on, only sixty feet away.'_

"I don't know."

The line went dead and I repeated Jak's name five times at least. "Jak? Are you there Jak? Jak? Jak answer me!"

"Yes?" he chuckled. I huffed at his childish antic's. "You suck."

"Aw, come on I was only trying to have some fun." he said sweetly. I rolled my deep teal green eyes once more and shook my head. "Sure." I was practically now on top of the finish line. Twenty feet away. "Zoey, I have another question for you."

"Well, I'm sorry but I cant quite get your question at this time." I made my voice sound robotic. "Please leave a message or talk to the girl that has beaten you in this race that has short light blonde hair with even lighter blonde and harsh black tips." I only needed ten more feet. "I think I'll leave a message." I heard Jak reply. "Invalid. Message bin full, please act with other option thank you."

I could hear the smile, that I adored when he made it, place itself on a his lips. "You know, I think I like that option better."

After I crossed the finish line in first place, I was told to wait in my vehicle where I was. I was parked beside a large metal box that had many colorful flashing lights, an Orb slot, a poster on the bottom with a red and white, like Jak's cars paint job, car and a display panel saying, 'Please wait while your ticket/certificate is being prepared.' then a hesitant buzzing noise repeated about ten times and a piece of paper dispensed itself from the machine. I took the piece of paper and looked once more at the display panel as it now read 'Thank you for participating in the Kras City trial race, congratulations for 1st place and please park your vehicle in stall number 2009567.'

I looked over to Jak and smiled holding the piece of paper up and waving it. "I'm in!" he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I drove around and looked for the parking stall number 2009567.

"2009564, 2009565, 2009566..." I trailed as my car slowly drove by each stall. "Ah! stall 2009567!" I parked my car and hopped out with paper and earpiece in hand. I noticed that Jak was walking up to me slowly.

I decided to run up to him instead of walk. So I ran up to him and then proceeded to jump up and hug his neck. It caught him off guard when I jumped but once I made contact with him, he caught me and whispered. "I knew you could do it Eclipse." wrapping me in a hug that meant many things at once. "I missed this so much you know that?" I asked as I buried my face under his neck. A soft chuckle rose from his voice. "Me too."

I smiled as I remained in his strong arms. "Remember I wanted to ask you something earlier?"

"Yeah. What was I you wanted to ask?"

"Do you know how deeply sorry I am and how much I love you?" he asked, I could have sworn I had seen a tear form in his eye.

"Yes..." I trailed.

"The only reason I'm saying this is because I just can bare to see you so broken and hurt inside. I just love you far to much and would do anything for you...but right now, I feel like I can never protect you the same way again..." I saw a small tear make its way down his cheek. I whiped it way with a sweet smile to show that I cared so deeply for him that it was unimaginable. "and I know that no matter how many times I apologise, they will never be enough to heal the broken and betrayed feelings that you feel."

"Well, I'm afraid that I have to argue with that notion because I accept your apology big guy." I said smoothly.

Suddenly I heard faint screams of agony become louder and louder. It sounded like a female. I looked up at Jak with worry clouding my once crystal clear eyes. "Jak, what was that?" I said as my toes touched the ground and I proceeded to hug him.

"I don't know…" he said in a low tone. "and I don't like it."

"Should we check it out?" I said as I looked behind myself, to where the screams were emitting from. A low and defensive growl made itself known from Jak as he squinted his eyes. "No." I looked up at him puzzled. "Why?"

"It may be to danger-"

I smiled at him slyly "Oh come on now Jakkie, you know that danger and I equal awesome. Excluding the various injuries I receive. But anyways, you know that I cant resist danger." I sweetly bopped his nose making him go cross eyed. _'Gawd, your adorable when you do that!'_ I thought.

"I know but I still think we shouldn't…"

"_Please_?" I gave him the secret weapon. Puppy eyes. "Oh, alright!" he said in defeat. "Yay!" I quickly clapped my hands together then grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the screams.

* * *

please tell me what you think of this chapter! thx!


	15. Chapter 15: A Fallen Hero

i no i said i wouldnt b able 2 update often( which is true) but i just had 2 rit this!

Please R&R THIS CHAP I WANT 2 NO WAT U THINK OF THE END OF THE CHAP(or the whole thing)!

plus i no i should have put this sooner but i was to dumb and i am very sorry :(

I thank the following for adding this story 2 their favourites:

~**Frenetic-Kinetic**

**~SamCroft2010**

~**LUNAR-W0LF**

thank u very much it is extremly apreshiated! (and yes i cant spell very well...i am very sorry 4 the inconvenience)

**Disclaimer:Jak and Dax ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010):Naomi and her OC's**

**Claimer: All my OC's**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Whoa! Slow down, its not like someone's dieing or anything!" Jak half yelled half scolded me as I dragged him further and further through out the parking lot. "You never know babe." I smiled at him as my boots smacked against the pavement. My smile transformed into a huge grin as we soon became closer to the screams. I noticed a ,large, parked Zoomer in front of us. I looked behind myself at Jak, who was clearly unsure as to why this female was screaming her brains out.

I cautiously looked around the vehicle to see Naomi on the ground in pain gripping at her skull. She screamed once more, almost at a defining tone. "MAKE IT STOP!" she hollered in pain once more to the air. "J-Jak…what's happening to her?" I cried out quietly but Jak was to mesmerized at the event that was taking place before him. "JAK!"

He shook his head, "What, what happened?"

"What is happening to Naomi?"

"I don't know…" he trailed.

I looked back over to her and saw her beginning to change like Jak and myself when ever we are angered or just because Dark and Kitten want to tease us. "Phoenix…" I whispered as a singled tear strayed from my eye. "PHEONIX NO!" I shouted as I ran up to the woman in pain. She glanced up at me gritting her teeth. "T-To-to…" a resistant cry escaped her locked jaws as her K-9's began to change. "G-get away f-from me…"

My eyes darted from side to side as if I wasn't comprehending what she was saying. "DO I**T** **NOW!" **she hollered at me as her voice began to change and so did her skin, eyes, clothing, hair, everything!

On her arms, legs, and chest strange markings appeared, her hair grew from the middle of her back to all the way to the top of her thighs, her hair instead of having the lavender streaks that she was so well known for turned a deep purple and a neon red. Then her eyes went from green to a deep violet, her arms and leg became far more toned and muscular and her tanned complexion became an ivory color.

Soon her outfit changed also. It began with what appeared like black, ripped skinny jeans, then her shirt was next, it changed to a white long sleeve t-shirt with black markings all over it. And her shoes were last. They became black zip combat boots with what looked like paint spatters all over them.

I stood there paralyzed but soon regained my composure. I quickly transformed into Kitten but something was off this time. I looked around and noticed that I had no longer my black and purple racing gear, I now had very short denim shorts that appeared to be frayed at the bottom and I was wearing a black ,torn, pop top that said sinful on it with a rose, a heart in the middle that was wrapped in barbed wire and many other things.

My boots aslo took on a different style of their own as well. They were tall fur boots now. The fur part went from black to white to black and the boot was also a jet black. I had, what appeared to be, two white leather garders connected by two vertical straps, that was strapped to my left thigh and I wore short black fingerless torn leather gloves. I also wore a black choker with a small fuschia bell.

My hair extended from my shoulders to the middle of my back but what really caught me off guard was when Jak said, "Is that a tail…and ears?" I looked around and noticed my reflection on the car beside me. I had jet black cat ears and a tail that went from jet black, warmed up to grey and ended at the tip as white.

I jumped back in shock at this. **'**_**What in the name of Mar is going on?' **_I thought.

"**What's the matter Kitty-Cat? don't like what you see?" **Naomi's dark side mused.

"**Naomi snap outta it!" **I barked at her.

"**My name isn't Naomi. Its Violet!" **She hollered back at me.

I hissed at her and barred my fangs. Well at least my fangs and claws stayed the same but I did gain a tattooed pattern under my eyes that spiralled in misery from white to black. Something on the ground caught the attention of her deep violet eyes. My black and fuschia ones followed to see some pieces of scrap metal.

**"Hmmm"** she smiled. **"I think that this could come in handy." **she mused. Suddenly the pieces of metal began to change into silver armor._**'Aw man now that just ain't cool! I got nothing on her now…but wait…maybe I do!' **_a small smirk played upon my lips.

"**Hey Violet…lets play a little game shall we?" **I stood in front of her with my bangs covering my eyes.

"**What kind of game kitty?"**

"**a Seeing game…" **I trailed as I took five steps towards her.

"**What is that supposed to mean?" **she said taking an insecure stance.

I smirked at her and showed her the slitted pupils of my eyes. **" No questions is my only rule. Because if you ask a question, I may just ask one back. But asking a question comes with a price." **I concluded and walked up to her and slowly disappeared into thin air. Knowing already what would pop out of her mouth, and got myself ready. Her eyes darted from side to side.

'_**come on…say it, say it. I dare ya!' **_Kitten thought.

**"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"** she paused as she looked around once more. **"…Where are you?"**

I smiled. _**'Music to my ears sweety.'**_ and with that I came up behind her, sparks flared on my hands, and a fire was soon ignited on one hand. I threw it at her making her cry out in pain.

"**What is sorrow without pain…?" **Kittens voice echoed though out the area.

Violet growled at the fact of not being able to see Kitten. **"What are you getting at?"**

Another cry came from the other dark female as claw marks appeared out of nowhere and onto her arm.

"**What is the day without the night…?"**

"**Oh I see, your trying to scare me, but it wont work." **Violet said angered. Kittens voice echoed with laughter, filling the lot. **"You are quite the one with words right now, I'll have to give you that you little misfit." **Those words came out as hard as bricks and hit Kitten in the heart so hard it hurt, but she remained quiet as a mouse.

"**Come on now, we don't need to do this, why not just stop all this and call a truce?"**

"**Why shed our own blood when we can shed the blood of others…?"** Kittens voice echoed more as my hand, that wasn't visible, became incased in a black shadow of death. Kitten came at her and slashed her back hard but Violet noticed the shadowed hand and grabbed it. She twisted it at an angle that was so awkward it should have broken, as she threw her to the ground. A cry of agony exaped my mouth as my back slammed against the pavement and the wind was knoked out of me.

Kitten gasped for air, coughing and prying that this wasn't how it was going to end. Her foot was about to slam down on Kittens chest, which would break her ribs, but she was stopped when she was tackled by someone.

Kitten coughed violently and struggled to turn my head and look at the dark female being pined by another dark creature. It took her a few seconds to focus but she found out who pinned her, Dark. And boy was he pissed. He was growling like a mad wolf and was gonna kill her if he got the chance. **"Dark!"** Kitten said hoarsly.

He looked over his shoulder while still pinning Violet. "**Don't worry, sweet heart. I've got her…" **his left hand swiftly moved to her neck about to choke her.

Kitten got up as fast as her shaken body would let her and was about to yell at him when Violet swiftly took her free hand, that was no longer pinned, and stabbed the darker male in the chest. **"NO!" **Kitten screamed as she ran over to Dark and caught him before he hit the ground and smashed his head.

Sickening gurgling noises immediately took place as black blood made its way slowly out of his mouth and trailed down his neck and onto his shirt, staining it with his pain and acts of heroism.

I knew that because of the many nights before that Kitten was Darks mate. And mates did anything for each other, Dark risked his life for her and now it was her turn to help and rescue him. **"Shhh, its ok." **she said as she stroked his head. Kitten shot her head up and glared at Violet, she then looked back down at her fallen hero that was dieing slowly and painfully in her arms. Gentally she set his head down anda single tear explored her cheek and dropped on his chest as she stood up.

Darks breathing began to shatter his lungs with sharp breaths. **"Its gonna be ok darling…" **Kitten trailed. Darks pearl black eyes glissened as he slowly moved his head towards her and weakly lifted his arm up, but it fell and Kitten quickly knelt down and caught his hand. Blood stained his lower jaw but that didn't matter to Kitten and nor did she even notice. **"…Ki…Kit-ten…"** he coughed. She leaned her face close to his so that she could hear his hushed voice. **"…h-help…me…"**

"**But I don't know how."**

"…**your…light…powers…"**

"**But that might kill you instantly I don't want to risk-"**

"…**do it…!"**

"**I cant! I just cant!"** a tear crawled across her snow white face and he weakly whipped it away. Kitten smiled weakly.

"**Please…" **another harsh cough came from him and it looked painful.

"**Alright…" **Kitten said as she got up and stood up beside him. **"I'll do it."**

"**Thank you…"** he sighed.

"**Besides, who else is gonna be ****my**** special smart ass?" **she questioned lovingly.** "I love you too." **he said weakly.

Kitten felt like breaking down and crying on the inside but knew that the clock was against her so she moved fast. **"And…you know…what?"**

"**What?"** she replied as more tears became free and uncontrollable. **"I…think I…like you better…like this…"**

It caught her off guard and a puzzled look plastered her face. **"What do you mean?"**

"**With…a tail…and…ears…" **he smiled. Kitten's face turned a slight grey. **"Oh well thanks…" **she quickly looked to the side. **"now let me help you." **she finished more sternly. **"Alright." **he coughed.

* * *

Aww (sam and i)*cries* (me and sam r dark jak fans) i hope dark is ok after this! why? WHY? why did i rit this? oh wait i no, bcuz i wanted 2 c wat u though. sorry i really dont no y i rot the end like tht. oh well.

like i said b4 PLEASE R&R! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Magic

Here ish chapta sixteen. i am(in cluding sam) a DJ fan, i wouldnt b able 2 kill him even if ya payed me. to those of u whom were looking forward 2 his death...well im sorry 2 burst ur bubbles but i just cant do it, sorry.

I HOPE U LIKE IT!

Thx **PeacefullyCrazy**, **djman56** and** Sam **for reviewin :3 and plus thx djman56 for pointing out that i missed putting in Rayn, i felt so stupid that i forgot about her! lol

u all are awsum -readers and reviewers- and i hope u comment wat u think. plz dont be shy to point out anything or just to leave a review. :)

now on with the repetitive crap! X[

**Disclaimer:Jak&Dax (ironically this is the only one i dont like writing up cuz its just...borin to rit and read, the rest tho im fine 2 rit) **

**CLAIMER(SamCroft2010):Naomi and her OC's**

**CLAIMER: my OC's**

* * *

I used some supplies that were just laying around to prop up his head. "Hold still ok?" I said as I transformed into Angel, thankfully nothing changed with her except my wings now had, what almost appeared to be glowing, white feathers with baby blue quills.

I put my left hand in the air as if to collect a distant energy, and my right hand directed to Violet to hold her in place as I got to work. I Dark held his chest, where the gaping wound was, and coughed up bits of blood.

He looked at me and smiled weakly, with the animalized smile he used when we first met. **"You…are my…angel from now…and forever…"** he trailed as his head slowly rolled to the side.

Angels hand had a small white orb, with very tiny green cubes that made small glowing trails of light as they circled it, that slowly grew into a medium sized orb. She then looked down into Dark's almost soulless black eyes with her milky white ones.

"Don't move to much, or you may fracture another rib…" Angel's voice caressed the room with its beauty. Dark chucked weakly and a hoarse cough replaced it soon after. **"I…don't plan…on doing that…anytime soon."**

Angel smiled sweetly at his remark. "Just do me a favor will you?" she asked as she lowered her hand from the sky and placed it near Dark, but didn't let it touch him. **"What's that?"** he cooed. "Try not to howl, ok?"

He smirked as if her request was childish. **"Don't be ridiculous, of course I wont howl-"**

Angel then suddenly forced her hand, with the glowing orb and green cubes, down upon the wound on his chest. His eyes grew wide, his back arched in pain, clenched his fists and he gritted his teeth trying to restrain his need to howl. But the urge became to much. He opened his mouth and a deep howl vibrated his vocal cords as it exited his mouth.

Angel sighed as her hand pressed harder on the wound and she also made sure to keep a close eye on Violet whom had a very unpleased face as she was pined to a near by car.

"**AAAAHH! Not so hard Annge! That hurt!" **Dark tried not to get mad yet his temper won him over, but he made sure not to get to mad.

"Sorry hun, but I have to." she said as the little glowing orb soon disappeared inside the wound and Darks eyes widened as the wound sealed over. But that wasn't all that caught his attention. There was a strange and heavy feeling in the atmosphere, almost like a drug. He was starting to act funny as a result to the air around them.

"**You'd better not…" **his eyes soon began to get heavy and a small yawn was made. **"do…anything *yawn* funny."** his voice disappeared at the end of his sentence. Angel only rolled her eyes and started to wonder what knocked him out. Then she started to feel funny herself, she looked over to see the same reaction unfold upon Violet.

Angel soon became to weak to hold the dark female against the vehicle and let her gently touch the ground as her baby blue hand gripped the front of her skull.

"Ugh, wh-whats going on…" her voice became hushed and soon the sound of an enchanting jingle filled the air with its purifying beauty. Angel struggled to stay conscious since the other two were already gone. A blurred image lept down from a beam above her and landed smoothly in front of her.

It was a black, long haired Muse. Now that was very rare indeed, its base fur color was black, the speckled markings were smoky grey and the outline near the animals ears, paws, underside and face were white, the mist that surrounded it was a deep purple that warmed up to a dusty rose and the Muse's eyes were deep red.

It looked at Angel, curious as to why she was here. It walked up to her slowly and soon the tired feeling her body was screaming out to her took hold of her and she blacked out, laying across Darks chest. The Muse quickly sniffed her then licked her cheek but nothing happened so it stretched out and curled up in a little fluffy ball, falling fast asleep beside Dark.

* * *

I woke up rapidly blinking my eyes, looked around and noticed that I was no longer in the parking lot. I was now in my white bed with my regular cloths and hair color._ 'Ok, was that a crazy event that I just dreamt up…or was that really __real__?'_ I asked myself. I heard the soft sound of arithmetic breathing come from beside me. I rolled over to see Jak facing the opposite direction of myself, laying _in_ my bed _with_ me. _'Dear Mar, what has just happened to me?'_ I thought bug-eyed.

He rolled over with a small black puffball in his hands. "Glad to see that your finally awake." he said as he removed his gaze from the animal and onto me. "You wont believe what I found laying asleep, next to me on the ground in the parking lot."

I looked down at the animal once more. "Did Daxter dye his fur?" the words just popped right on out before I could even harvest them for their worth. The blonde chuckled quietly to himself. "No, and this 'he' is actually a 'she'." he said as he revealed the animal even more so that I could get a better look. "Oops…" I said under my breath. "Is that a-?"

"Yes it is, it's a black Muse." he said as he shook his head. Jak handed me the sleeping animal very carefully. "Who does she belong to?" I asked as I stroked its velvet like fur. Jak only shrugged as he sat up on my bed. "I don't know, but I do know one thing-"

'_Please don't say it, please, please, please, please, please! If you do, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do actually…'_ I thought as I mentally crossed my fingers.

"She _isn't_ staying." he conclude firmly. I pouted and gave him the lip. "Please?"

"No."

"Come on…

"No

"But she's got nowhere t-"

"No."

"And she's so cu-"

"No."

"Maybe Graffiti and her could really get al-"

"No."

I squinted at him and rose from my bed. "She's probably living the same life I did…and, I-I know how it feels…so please, let me adopt her."

He shook his head and folded his arms then looked me dead in the eye as he slowly leaned forward a bit with a smug look and whispered, "Never."

"You suck right now, you know that?"

"Yup! And I am glad I do. Because you babe," he pointed at me with a sly smile. "you ain't keeping her." He then got up and left my room with the animal still in my arms. I waited for him to close the door and walk away. I snickered as I stoked the animal the lay asleep in my arms. "Yeah, that's what _you_ think."

* * *

Soon, after I had put the Muse on a small pet bed, I headed for the main room to hear about the races. I walked do the hall and seen Sig going the same direction I was. "Hey there cherry, how's it hangin'?"

I shrugged and looked at the ground, "I don't know, no wait I do. I got to join the racing team!" I chirped. His deep green eye shone with impression. "Good to have ya on the team kid!" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks…but, correct me if I'm wrong, your not on the team exactly are you?"

"No, but I will be soon. Since I'm a veteran racer from Spargus I didn't need to take any tests."

"How come I'd never seen you race when I was in Spargus?" I stopped in my tracks puzzled. He chuckled lightly at my confusion and walked up to me.

"Because you were never around to see me race." and with that he turned around and headed down the hall. As we reached the end of the hallway, we saw an average hight caucasian man with bottle blonde (either that or it was a taupe) hair wearing a purple outfit with bits of orange, on the extremely tall collar, multiple gold chains and a pink flower. Ok…a bit awkard but hey, maybe his favouite color -besides purple- was pink?

We were nearing him fast and I heard him speak. "Still, the odds makers say your team falls short." Sig and I had entered the room at that point, plus Sig put on quite the mean face too. "That's because most fools haven't figured me into the mix!" he pointed his thumb at himself.

"SIG!" Daxter cried as he stood up on the couch with his arms stretched out in a hug. I stood beside Sig as the creepy man in purple spoke. "Is my camera out of focus?" he said dramatically. "The great Sig has entered the competition. This is going to be better then I thought." he concluded as he clasped his hands together.

"But if you'll excuse me," he stepped back with his hands in front of him, put on the 'I'm the worlds greatest actor' look and concluded in disappointment, "I've got some_ real_ interviews to do!"

"Yeah…you do that…" Sig said as if all his pride was taken away from him, and boy I don't blame him. That man was a big pain in the rear! "Sorry I'm late for the party, guys." Sig and I then walked down the four magenta fuzzy steps to reach the others. Sig spoke as he stepped down the small stairs. "I heard about Krew's little potion. That's why I never drink on the job."

Daxter bounded his way onto the small circular coffee table. "I say never trust a dead man." Sig smiled as the words unfolded from his mouth, "Don't worry, I'll help you get that antidote."

Ashelin stood up from her seat and put a hand on her hip. "Easy for you to say, your life's not on the line." she said coldly. _'What in Mar's name are they talking about?' _I wondered to myself quietly.

Sig spoke with a tone of sorrow as he looked to the ground. "For my friends…it is."

Jak gladly walked up to him with a grin and extended his arm with his hand out. "Good to have you back, Sig." he smiled.

"Great to be back!" he said as he shook Jak's hand firmly. "Now lets see about this so called competition." I laughed on the inside at Sig and Jak's 'greeting', as they both took upon the same attitude as soon as the tall black man had arrived. "Well you'll have to count me out because I'm to busy today." they all appeared down to the fact that I couldn't race. I noticed that there was a very slender woman with deep blue hair done up in a bun with two chopsticks through the band, she wore two earings made of small bits of precursor metal along with her necklace, she also wore a green outfit varying in shades, had blue high heals and she also had brown eyes, that had walked up beside me. Rayn.

"Sorry about that guys." I conclued as I looked over my shoulder then back at Rayn. Rayn was Krews daughter, I know how could something that ugly and crule be gifted with such a beatiful and careing daughter? To be honest I really dont know.

"Are you sure that you cant make it?" Rayn asked, her voice held a small British accent. I nodded at her question and she sighed. "Alright then, well wish us luck!" she said as she clasped her hands together. "Good luck..." I waved as I turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I frowned as I walked forward deep in thought.

I thought about it as I took another two steps forwards. _'You know what, what the hell, why not right?' _a huge grin found my lips as I spun around, ran up to the blonde racer and hugged his back, since Jak was turned around and was heading in the opposite direction. I caught him by surprise and he lifted his arm so he could see me. "What the?" he said in slight confusion. "I thought that you were-"

"Well you know I thought about it and said, 'What the hell, why not!'" I said as I hugged him tighter. He smiled at my decision. "Thanks."

"No problem sweet heart!"

And with that we headed off to the garage to get ready for one of the numerous big races.

* * *

:D i wonda wat'll happen next!

well i guess ull all hav 2 wait and see :3

until next time on Chapter 17: Curiousity!

any who, i hope u all EnJoYeD this chapter


	17. Chapter 17: Guns and Roses

Here is chapter 17, yay, now only 13 more chaps and then onto the next book \(^.^)/ i hope u all like it.

**IMPORTANT! I NEED U 2 VOTE ON MY POLL BCUZ I WILL B PUTTING THEIR KID IN HERE AND I DONT KNOW WHAT THEY SHOULD HAVE! SO ALL UR VOTES ARE** _VERY _**IMPORTANT, FOR THE SAKE OF THE UP COMING AND REST OF THE CHAPTERS! SO PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL, **thank you very much.

thanks for all ur reviews! i hope u all EnJoY this chapter =3

**Disclaimer:Jak and Dax ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010):Naomi and her OC's**

**Claimer: All my OC's**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

As we all walked down the hall, Jak made sure that he stayed close to me. I smiled and looked up at him, his stoical face washed away when he looked into my eyes. I decided that I no longer wanted to walk beside him anymore. I opened my arms as I walked and hugged his side while I looked ahead at the door. "Hey…uh…Zoe." Jak asked insecurely. "Yes?" I replied lifting my gaze up to his piercing blue eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered, once those words left his mouth he put his left arm around me and held me closer to him. I looked down as my eyes darted from side to slide slowly and I wondered what he was thinking. I couldn't come up with any kind of idea so I put my left hand on his chest, nuzzled his chest lightly with my head and then looked back up at him.

"Of course you can. So tell me, what it is that's eatin' at ya?" I smiled and my deep teal green eyes shimmered lightly from the lights over head of us down the hallway. I felt him slightly tense up a bit, his breathing pattern becoming hesitant, his wolf blue eyes darting around looking for answers or somewhere to look calmly at, and finally he opened his mouth to say, what appeared to be, two words but nothing came out. All these symptoms lead up to dodgy behaviour, or more commonly known as he was as uncomfortable as hell.

I sighed. "What ever you wanna ask me must be something big." he only nodded with a uneasy smile. "Well you know you can ask me anything and I promise I wont get mad." I said and Jak smiled at me but quickly reverted back to the memory of when Naomi said that and what the outcome was. "I don't know…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. We neared the large door that lead into the garage and Jak halted while the others all went inside and prepared for the race.

"Do you remember when we were racing and you asked me, 'Does cheating with your girlfriend work for you better?" he paused and looked down. I removed myself from him so that I was standing in front of him. "Wha-" he paused for a deep sigh, "what did you mean by that?" he spoke with his head still down. I felt the pains of guilt strum at my heartstrings. I looked down and frowned but removed that emotion and held a stoic face as I used my index finger and thumb on Jak's chin, lifted his chin up so we had eye contact and spoke softly. "One day I went to go in the garage and gather up my tools when I saw you and Keira together…Jak you don't know how that made me feel." I said as I let go of his goateed chin.

I took two steps back, turned around and headed for the door "Zoey, it _wasn't_ like that!" I spun around and frowned at him. "You'll have to lie to me better then that! I mean come on Jak, she was practically hanging off of you!" I felt tears trying to surface but ignored the urge. "Zoey, please don't-"

"Don't do what? Feel betrayed, unloved, filthy? Those are all the feelings you made me feel when I saw you two together like that and I'm just stating what it feels like to be stabbed in the back by your boyfriend." He didn't say anything.

I turned back around and headed once more for the door. After the fifth step my right arm was grabbed by a firm grip. I turned around to see none other than Chris. I was shocked to see him but that subsided quickly yet Jak on the other hand was about to grab me until Chris came out of nowhere and popped himself right in between us. Jak was both not pleased at all and surprised to hell and back.

Chris's grip tightened on my upper arm. "What do you want?" I spat with a foul look. His face held a coy look. "I need you to meet a woman named Minxel Sueño." he said quietly as he looked at me dead in the eye. "What is her importance to me since there is none?" I questioned.

Chris merely raised an eyebrow and moved his hand to my petite wrist. "What is betrayal without comfort and trust? Lies with out greed and manipulation? Curiosity without knowledge and fear?" his eyes shimmered with pain at his next thought and he broke the eye contact but put his hand overtop of mine.

"What is-" he hesitated and inhaled deeply and quickly. "Love without heartbreak and depression." his eyes lifted from our hands back up to my eyes. Chris's eyes held so much pain, regret, loss, emptiness and heartbreak. On the inside I felt like wrapping him in a supportive hug, but I couldn't do that and nor would I ever do that, even if Jak _wasn't _in the room. I looked at him stoically as my eyes lost all emotion and lost the key that opened the gateway to my soul.

I spoke suddenly and the words felt like steel as they formed. "Chris, I know that I know you and so do you…but I don't really know you. Like what makes you tic for example. Even though I know your name, I still have to ask you this one question." I looked over to Jak who was holding a very disapproving look still. "Who are you?"

Chris smiled and lightly chuckled at my question. "Darling if I told you _who I really was_, you would never forgive me for my past." and with that he let go of my wrist and turned around but only to approach Jak. Jak stared off into his thoughts as Chris put a hand on the blonde racers shoulder and whispered, "Keep a close eye on her, or you may just lose her…like…I lost…my love." Jak's facial expression didn't change until those last words.

Those last five words touched his stone cold heart and his stoical expression quickly turned into remorse. Chris then patted his shoulder and continued to walk forward as he yelled over his shoulder. "And this time, I think will be hanging around instead." with that he waved his hand and took a left corner so we could no longer see him leaving us both puzzled. We stared down the hall for what seemed like forever until Sig grabbed our attention. "Hey, Cherries, come on! We don't got all day!"

I looked at Jak and walked ahead of him into the garage, got ready and hopped in my car like every one else. Jak slowly walked up to his pride and joy of a car after he got ready and also hopped in.

* * *

It was the last lap and I was faced at third out of six. And of course Jak just had to be in first. "Lil' mother fuckin', lucky assed, son of a bitch!" I mumbled as I took a violently sharp corner and picked up some yellow eco. The dash board flashed yellow with a symbol inside it. Heat seeking missiles. "Heat seekers are a girls best-" the scope locked onto the green and bulky vehicle in front of me. "-friend!" I hit the button and both missiles hit the target dead on causing me to swerve out of the way so that I didn't hit the rubble that tumbled backwards.

I reached down and pulled the leaver that was close to my foot activating the turbo so that I could catch up to Jak. I kept my eyes locked ahead of me. "Are you still mad at me?" Jak's static filled voice asked me. My vehicle was driving directly beside his so he saw me lift me hand to my ear. "Come on Zoey, please don't turn frequenc-" _Click,_ I switched over to the next frequency and found Naomi's signal. "Ok, whose on with me now?" I heard her chipper voice pipe. "Toto." I said coldly.

"Oh hey there, what's up?" I stayed quiet for a while as I tried to take a harsh corner. "Nothin, much really." I said after I regained control. "Just pissed at my boyfriend…you?" the line went dead for a second, then Phoenix replied with, "Argument?"

"Yup."

"Bout what?"

I hesitated to answer. "Keira," I spat those words out. "She was totally flirting with Jak and Jak was doing the same to her!"

"Are you sure?" her voice held consern. I rounded another one of the Forbidden Jungles sharp corners. "Of course I am." I gritted my teeth with rage. "How do you know?"

"I saw it with my every own eyes. She was drooling over him, man! She was just hanging across him as he was leaned against the Roadblade, and get this, he was fuckin' smiling the whole time with a lust filled smile!"

I heard my childhood friend gasp in shock from the news that I had told her. "That low life son of a bitch!" I smirked as I saw the broken bridge up ahead. "Yeah, I cant believe I fell in love with such a player." Chris's words suddenly played in my head, and I wasn't even thinking about any of the so called advise he gave to the man I once loved.

_'__Chris approached Jak and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Keep a close eye on her, or you may just lose her…like…I lost…my love."_ I snorted to myself. _'Well I guess its to late for that now isn't it!'_ I slowly pressed harder on the gas from my rage. _'For all I care, he should go to hell!'_ I approached a ruined building which meant that I was nearing the finish line. I was lost deep in though until Naomi bumped the back of my car since I wasn't responding and was about to crash. "Hey girl, you ok?" she asked as she pulled up beside me.

"Yeah, I should be fine…"I trailed, I then looked over to her. "Hey, beautiful!" I hollered. She looked over and smiled, "Yes gorgeous?"

"Wanna make this a tie?" I smiled. "No winners and no losers in our account." She pondered about it for a bit and then nodded. "Sweet, ok now when I say go, you pull your turbo ok?"

"ok"

We were approaching the crumbling exit that lead to a five hundred foot drop. Naomi and I got ready to pull our turbo lever's. Bits of sweat dripped from my forehead from the tension, "GO!"

And with that we both pulled the levers and we both flew in the air. The air above smelt of sweet fruits, wet grasses, the ocean and the scents of the different types of trees. Though when we hit the ground, which was a hard landing, the smell factor was a totally different story. It smelt only of the tainted carbons that the vehicles gave off. After that I realized we were so close to the finish line, and now we had to get it at a tie.

It felt like eternity until we crossed the finish line, but we managed to receive a tied finish, I hopped out of the Sand Shark and Naomi hopped out of the Street Grinder and we both gave each other a congratulating hug.

"Man, that was way to close if you ask me." Naomi sighed and I lightly giggled until I saw the Roadblade park beside my Sand Shark. I frowned, let go of Naomi and hopped in my car without a word. "Zoey, what's wrong?" Naomi asked. "Nothing." and with that I sped off to the off ramp and exited out to the city streets.

* * *

As I drove down the bumpy roads I heard Torn come on to my earpiece, "Hey, Kid what just happened? Are you alright?" I growled lightly and bits of dark eco danced on my fingers and licked the vehicle. "I'm fine, its just I had to go."

"Why?"

"I forgot something very important."

"Oh, well ok then. Good luck with that…oh and before you go…" Torn's gruff voice faded. "Yeah?" I said as I neared the garage. "Everybody on the team thanks you for coming today. And I don't think we could have done it without you and Naomi." I smiled at those words. "Your welcome."

* * *

After I parked my vehicle I headed down the lowly lit hallway and into the main room. I saw Chris sitting on the couch watching the races and so I tried to pass him by quietly so he wouldn't notice. But being Chris, he already knew I was here. "Great win there." he said with his back still facing me as he sat on the couch. I frowned at him and spoke flatly, "Thanks." with that said and done, I headed to my bedroom and was going to give the new little Muse both a collar, some food, a blanket and keep her hidden from Jak's hawkeyed like vision.

Once I entered the room though, everything was scattered and it almost looked like a struggle. I didn't see the long haired Muse anywhere either. _'She has to be here somewhere!'_ I thought as I headed over towards my bed. I noticed the artifact that I had found, sitting on my small table beside my bed lamp, such a long time ago. Yup that strange and gold Precursor Orb. I rolled my eyes and started looking under my bed.

Then I heard a soft male voice ask me, "Is this what you are looking for?" that caused me to bash my head with the underside of the bed. I got up and rubbed the side of my bed. Inside the mans arms was the little Muse. "Shadaycie!" I cried as I scooped up the animal and hugged her close. "Oh thank Mar your ok." I paused then hollered, "Graffiti!"

And my dog bounded in the room happily. "Graffiti, this is Shadaycie, she's a new member of the family now." I lowered Shadaycie so that Graffiti could get a better look. He stared at her, panting than out of the blue licked her face and barked one happy bark. I chuckled "Well, I'll take that as a 'Welcome'." I lifted the half wet, and in shock, animal and headed for the bathroom to clean her up.

I gave her a small wash and dried her off. Once Shadaycie had a bath, her fur shone a silky shine I never thought possible. I headed for the door until I was stopped by Chris. "Be careful, for that animal is very powerful." he whispered then disappeared to my bedroom door, and out to the main room. Leaving me confused as I held the female Muse.

* * *

ooooooh! now isnt that interesting!

plz review =3 i luv 2 read um!


	18. Chapter 18: The Books of Wisdom

Here is chapter 18 and the votes are in btw thx!

and thx djman56 for ur reviews, they helped alot! :)

I hope u all like how the story has been progressin and that u all enjoy the next chapters :)

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OC's**

**Claimer: all my OC's**

Chapter 18

* * *

I stood there confused, I mean I already knew that Muse's were powerful creatures. Shadaycie squirmed in my arms and I looked down to see her multi shaded red eyes. They held a knowledge that looked wiser than anything I had even seen. Even Samos would have a hard time understanding these creatures style of intelligence. Shadaycie lifted her left paw and put it near my collar bone, lifted herself up, stretched out her neck a bit and sweetly licked the tip of my nose lightly.

The warmth of her rough cat-like tongue touching my nose brought back the memories of the stray orange tabby that found me in the ally when I was sixteen, and now it was my twentieth birthday. Man, time sure does fly when your not paying attention, or even living on our blue marbled planet for that matter!

I sighed as I stroked the female Muse, I noticed she had a larger build then most Muse's and was also longer then the average Muse too. But I put that aside in my mind and labelled it as a footnote. I then turned towards my bed, that now had books, papers, cloths, half my room for Mar's sake and I have no clue why still. I mean before I left this room, it was spotless and now I come back to _this_? Another sigh escaped me as I tried to figure out how I would clean this up in less then two days.

"I am so screwed." I frowned, then the thought occurred to me and I decided to act upon it _once _I gave Shadaycie her collar. I set her softly on the now clustered white bed that bounced back up from her weighing next to nothing. I looked around and saw the collar sitting on the floor a few feet away from me so I walked over to it, guessing that it fell out of my pocket when I was bent over looking for Shadaycie, grabbed it and headed back over to the Muse whom sat casually on the end of my bed.

"Ok, now I wasn't sure if this would fit you so lets just cross our fingers and paws that this fits." I said as I clipped it on the third rung. "Perfect! To tight?" I asked absentmindedly and to my surprise she nodded 'no'. I shook it of and smiled, "Good, know I'm gonna check on Chris so you stay here and don't get yourself in any trouble ok?" I asked dumbly but the Muse nodded none the less 'yes'.

I poked my head out my bedroom door, checked both ways in case Chris was gonna pop out of nowhere and scare the shit outta me.

'_What does he know?'_

'**Obviously more then you.' **Kitten teased as I walked down the wide hall way. I rolled my eyes as I shook my head.

'_what ever…'_

'Kitten quit acting like a pup and smarten up!' Angel scorned.

'_Since when did I say that my head could be a three way radio?'_

'_**Say that again.'**_

'_What?'_

'_**The last part of your sentence.'**_ Kitten mused casually.

'_What the part where I said; Since when-'_

'_**No, the other part.'**_

'_That my head could be a three way radio?'_

'_**Ha! You said it! Angel, as you were saying?'**_

'_Bitch' _I grumbled. Kitten only laughed, her laugh echoed its way through out my head into every nook and cranny.

'_**And you know it!'**_ I rolled my eyes and did my best to block out my two alter egos and there arguing.

I pressed my back against the wall as I neared the main room, but there was no Chris. I walked out cautiously and you could swear that the place was deserted. The large flat screen TV was playing for no ones entertainment and there was an empty chip bowl on the coffee table. I quirked an eyebrow at the scene that laid itself out to me, like the pages of a book.

"Hmm, I wonder…maybe he's in one of these rooms…" and with that I stepped up the fuzzy steps that lead to high ground and walked over to one of the many doors that lead into the many various rooms. I had to think before I chose. I pouted and thought as to where he might be. _'Now if I were Chris, where would I be?'_ my eyes dared to the multiple doors that encased the room, all were numbered from 12-35. Then my eyes landed on number 20. I put a hand under my chin and looked up as I though about that room._' the plausibility of him being in there is fairly high…'_ I held a satisfied facial expression and slowly headed for that door.

Once my fingers touched the wood, a sudden chill crawled its way through my body from my head to my toes. _'Ok that was a bit creepy,' _I thought as I carefully opened the door. _'Now, to find Chris…I just hope he's in here!' _

* * *

**Chris's POV**

* * *

I slowly paced forward as I tilted my head making it possible for myself to read the names of each book. I frowned, and a quiet sigh left my breath, as I could not find anything to my liking. I straightened my neck and stood straight, then I stretched my sore arms and my hands at the small of my back and lent over backwards to stretch out my back. "Ow! Ok, next time I'm definitely not letting Kerada be my spotter ever again." I grumbled to myself.

Your probably wondering, a spotter for what? Probably weights right? Well you've got half of it. Since I don't like this place's gym I decided to work out on the street. I know, stupid but I'd rather work out there then in here. And man I think it was a good idea, cause the air conditioning was all natural instead of that broken down piece of junk.

But back to why I was complaining in the first place. When I needed to do push ups, an old friend of mine that happened to move here stopped by to see how I was doing, I told him I was good and asked him if he could watch for traffic while I did advanced push ups. But sadly Kerada got distracted as some woman dressed in every little clothing came by and didn't tell me about the speeding bus heading my way. I heard a car horn, so when I looked up I saw only headlights. Now being a magician or young sooth sayer. And yes I can tell future events but I thought you were already clear on that and if your not…well then you are quite the smarticle!

Anyway I had to use my magic fast. So I planted my feet to the floor, bracing myself for the impact, clapped my hands together and a blue mist was formed. I trusted my hands out in front of me and waited for the impact, well in that result after being hit by a god knows how heavy bus I'm pretty sore, stopping the bus in its tracks.

Yeah, I know wow, what are you a freak? Well no I'm just a young sooth sayer who is now standing in a library trying to learn some more magic, boring? If you don't like it well to bad cause your gonna have to put up with it! I looked up at the lighting system to see a faulty bulb. Its constant flickering on and off was starting to get a bit annoying if you ask me. I walked over to a chair in one of the more consistently shadowed areas of the room, but as I was about to pick it up, a hand grabbed the top of the chair.

I quiet gasp made itself known as I looked up into the eyes of death, even though I couldn't see anything other then a hand I knew that there were eyes boring down on me with rage. I didn't dare move.

"Look at what you've done!" A deep male voice snapped.

"I am sorry, but you must be mistaken. I haven't done anything." I said as I let go of the chair. The male only snarled at my comment. "How dare you interfere! You were never to be apart of this equation!"

"Sir, please just calm down, I can sense your angry but I swear to you I never did anything." I said as I held my ground. The man said something but it was inaudible. I stood still for another 5 seconds then turned around and started off in the other direction. His deep voice caught my attention once more, but his words were yet again, inaudible. I spun around now standing fifteen feet away from the shadowed man. "Speak up or else the world will never hear what you have to say damn it!"

"You're a coward…"

"excuse me?"

"You heard me. A low down, big ego, pathetic, useless, coward!"

"Step out from the shadows to revile yourself, for cowards stay hidden while the others around them prosper."

"Alright, I will…but do yourself a favor and don't run away, ok?"

I sighed with impatient, "Fine, just get out here so I can see the man I am speaking to."

Alright…" and with that he stepped out into the light. It was a man I thought was long gone by now. Many emotions flew through my veins but most of them were guilt. My eyes grew wide when I saw him. "I am, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that…I know it was wrong and I-"

"Of course you can except that fact, but what about me! How am _I_ supposed to except the fact that I no longer am what I am." He yelled in frustration. "Chris, I believed in you as did everyone else." he said calmly as he looked to the ground, but shot his head up at break neck speed and contorted his face with betrayal. "But all you did was stab us in the back or wave us of for that girl of yours!" I looked down in shame as my face softened but I snapped my head back up. "Minxel, has nothing to do with this so leave her out!"

"Why should I, I mean after all you two were in love were you not?"

I stiffened up a bit at the thought of her, her beautiful eyes were so blue. They also changed to a crystal-light grey color. But that was only when she became shy, embarrassed, but mostly when I would hug her close and tell her just how beautiful she truly was. And it didn't matter what the world thought of us, for we were who we were.

But that was a long time ago. Long before, her tragic death. She died at such a young age, and it still haunts me every night, seeing Minxel die in front of me and then hold her lifeless body in my arms as I hugged her and cried.

"What does she have to do with this?" I demanded. But the light brown haired man only chuckled. "You both knew it was forbidden to have a KG and a Sooth Sayer in a relationship, and on top of that the baron also said that mixed races weren't allowed. But I guess you to did a pretty hot damn of a job keeping that under the wire…until Ashelin found out, that is."

I felt my face get hot from all the anger boiling inside my essence. "We didn't care about the color of one another's skin! We are all the same on the inside, the Baron was just to blind and childish to see any of that!"

I hated the Baron and his sick and twisted ways. When I got news of his fall and who had killed him, I felt good, for he deserved it all.

"I know, that is what made you both so special, you were both different in your own way, and you both planned on changing the old ways of the city. But when push came to shove you both lost something in the end, Minxel lost her right arm and her life. You lost the one that was dearest to you and was banished from this world. Now tell me, why have you returned?" the male cooed.

"Alex, you shut your trap! I helped you and your sister! I thought that that meant everything, or even more to you both!"

"yeah, sure. You helped me lose the fur and be normal again, helped my sister and I escape prison but you did one thing to me that will never heal!"

I stared at him in confusion and he only smirked. "Alex…don't…don't be stupid now." I said as I took a few steps back. "Just tell me what I did, and I can probably fix it."

"No…" he whispered while shaking his head. He had a wrap that covered one of his eyes and a wrap that covered all of his left arm. He ripped off the protective wrap from his left eye. "NO!" he hollered. "Don't you see? I'm practically blind in one eye! And on my left and partially blind eye, it is now scarred for life all to the thanks of you!"

"Alex its not that bad." I smiled.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?" he ripped off the wrap protecting his right arm to revile an ugly scar that went from this shoulder to his wrist. The scar had a spider-web effect in certain places which made it all that worse.

"I…uh…I can fix-"

"No, no you cant Chris! You say you can fix everything in this god damned bloody world, but you cant!"

Then suddenly I heard the library door open with a slight _creak_. I didn't move, all I did was look to the side as my honey like eyes strained to look past my blind spot. "Chris?" a female voice called suspiciously. "Chris are you in here?" I looked back over to Alex. He wore tattered clothing and baggy jeans, his once sleek and shiny brown hair was now a slight mess and it had bits of gold in it. Thankfully it was still not to short and not to long.

Alex though had a very odd reaction once the girl came into focus. He looked like a lost animal when Zoey approached me steaming mad and looking for one to many answers. _'Gees! Cant a guy get a break these days and not get his head bit off?'_

"Chris," she said more calmly now. "why…why is it that everyone's acting so different all of a sudden?"

She asked and I looked at her with a soft look but hesitated to answer her question at first. "Because, Rayne's father, Krew…had a get together as I think you may already know." she nodded slowly in understanding. "Well, when it was time for the toast…oh boy…" I trailed as I looked to the side and rubbed the back of my neck. I also made sure I stood in front of Alex so Zoey wouldn't see him. "What?"

I sighed as my head fell with shame. "Your supposed to learn this on your own but I can just leave you in the dark like this…at the toast, after every one drank in Krew's," I paused. "I hate to say this but, in his 'honor', they found out that they were all poisoned." her face became pale. I put my hands on her small and fragile shoulders. "But don't worry, Krew said that if, they win the championship race an antidote will be provided for them."

Zoey looked down to the floor. "Dear god, what have I done…" she whispered. I felt my whole entire body pulsate and at the same time an extreme chill over came me. I just stood there with a blank expression and Zoey looked up at me confused and worried at the same time as tears filled her eyes. I tried to ignore the feeling that my gut was telling me, and the sensation my body was warning me of. But I could bare it no longer.

"C-Chris?" she said weakly. I didn't make any kind of eye contact, I just continued to stare straight ahead had kept my hands on her shoulders. I whispered to her softly so that Alex wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Zoey…your-" I paused as I tried to figure out how to say this as lightly as I could but couldn't think of any other way of saying it. "your pregnant…" I looked down at her just in time to see go a ghostly white. "I'm so sorry I-" I was cut off as her eyes rolled back and she became limp. I quickly caught her and looked at her full of worry.

Alex walked up then beside me. "Is that-?" he asked and I finished his sentence for him. "Yes, its Zoey, your sister. Zoey Alise Jackson." I concluded as I left him in the library. I headed for Jak's room with Zoey still passed out from the information she received. Suddenly I saw Daxter, the only reason I knew about him was through the twenty year old that I was holding.

I looked around quickly before calling out his name. "Daxter!" he spun around to see me. "Uh," he scratched his head. "I'm sorry, but um…who are you exactly? I don't think that we've ever met before." I shook my head to confirm it. "Well then how'd ya know my name big guy?"

"Zoey told me." I said quietly. He looked from my eyes down to her. "Holy Precursors!" he cried out as he jumped, "Is that-"

"I need to find Jak." I said sternly. Daxter shook his head. "Na-uh! Not until you tell me what you did to Zoe!" I sighed. "I didn't do anything, she just fainted. That's all, nothing more nothing less. Now tell me where Jak is, its an emergency."

Daxter shook his head vigorously. "Uh, yeah, yeah! Uh, this way, right down here!" he said as he started to run down the hallway. I picked up the pace but was sure to be careful at the same time. And just to my luck we ran into Jak, but he didn't look happy when he saw my carrying his unconscious girlfriend. Dark eco immediately started to spark everywhere until Daxter calmed him down and told him I had something urgent to tell him.

He held a stoical expression as he folded his arms and shifted his weight. "So what do you need to tell me?" I sighed, "I cant necessarily tell you out here, I need to talk to you alone in your room." Jak just rolled his eyes. "What ever. This way." he said as he waved over to the direction of his room and asked if he could carry Zoey, but I told him that that couldn't be done for that was also part of the reason I had to speak to him.

* * *

After we entered into Jak's bedroom, I looked around and noticed that it was both messy yet almost neat. His walls were not painted like any of the other rooms, they just stayed with all the standard cracks, chunks missing and stains. I headed over to his bed. He had a black comforter and a grey-white pillow, his room was filled with ammunition, tools, spare parts, magazines, a few cloths laying on the floor- ok I lied about it being a bit neat, its very unorganized!- a broken mirror on his stand, and a tire leaning against the wall. I did _not _want to see the monsters that laid dormant in his closet like they did his room!

"Set her down here." he said as he cleared his bed of all the junk that was laying on it. But before I disconnected the contact, I touched her stomach lightly and smiled. _'It's a girl…'_

But that smile quickly faded and I was back to business. "Jak I have a question for you and I apologise if it is very personal, but did you and Zoey have any kind of sexual activity lately?"

His face went from mad to confused in less then five seconds flat as he grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. "What the hell? Where did you get that kind of idea from?"

"I know that this may be uncomfortable for you, as it is for me, but did you?"

He hesitated on answering but answered none the less, "Yes…" he looked to the ground in shame almost then shot his head up. "But it wasn't my fault!"

"I'm not saying that it was Jak, it just how life goes. We may do things we aren't proud of but get over them, but not all, for some of them still haunt us. Hell I know I've done some things I'm not proud of but do you see me a nervous wreck?" Jak shook his head as he thought hard about this. "Exactly, sometimes we have to either embrace or let go of what ever it is."

"ok…but it truly wasn't my fault." Jak said lowly. I quirked an eyebrow at this, "Why?" he looked up at me and his blue eyes shone with unshed tears. "It was Dark, he was the one that did that, I tried to stop him but he was just to powerful…" he grabbed the sides of his head with his hands, hunched over and put his head between his legs. "I'm supposed to be some kind of hero and help people, but all I end up doing is hurt them."

I grabbed my own chair and sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I can tell you this," he looked up with a tired and confused face. "You'll always be a hero in her daddy's eyes." I smiled. He froze then registered what I had told him. "Your not serious are you?" he asked as he stayed slumped over on his pale maroon chair. I only nodded with a caring smile. I looked him dead in the eye as he sat up. "You're the father of a beautiful baby girl." well with that his eyes went wide and he looked over to Zoey with the most pain and regret.

A small smile formed on his lips as he held her hand and rubbed her fingers with his thumb. "You know, we had this big argument about me and Keira. Zoey got the wrong impression when she saw us, and jumped to conclusions." he let out a long sigh. "I-I've just been so hurt after what she said to me, and never apologised, but being under her circumstances why should she apologies, right?"

I then got up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess her eyes you seemed like the worlds biggest ass, if you ask me." Jak chuckled, "I guess so. But I have a question for you Chris."

I looked over my shoulder as I finished stretching, and turned around to face the blonde racer. "What is it?"

"How did you know?"

I looked down and put my hands in my jeans pockets as I looked to the side. "Well, I'm an advanced type of Sooth Sayer, no longer actually, am I a legal one." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Jak's face held a questioning look. "I'm an Apprentice. Apprentice's gather information from what they sense from the world around them and that includes people."

"So why have I never hear of an apprentice before?" Jak asked as he was now beyond confused. "We try to remain…hidden, or undercover. But me, I've been dodging the law my whole life, escaping prison so many times that I lost count and the same thing for going there!" I chuckled. "But being a 'special' Apprentice, I have to make contact with someone instead of standing beside them or being a hundred feet away from them." I frowned. I knew I had the downfalls in many of my training sessions but at least I was the brightest out of my colleges.

"So when you touched Zoey, you knew she was-" I nodded, "Yes, I found out she was pregnant." Jak looked over to her and sighed. "Is that why she's passed out?"

"Yup, afraid so."

"Oh, well that makes sense…I think." Jak said as he tried to put the mental puzzle together but wasn't doing very well. I chuckled, "Just count the days down, would ya? She's already been like this for a while."

Zoey had been here for around, in this time zone, six months. And she's only been pregnant for three of the six months, wow, what a birthday gift. "Man I feel really sorry for this girl." I said as I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because today is her twentieth birthday."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Mar! Why so stupid to give into him! I know father wouldn't have."

"Who was your father?"

Jak looked at me coldly, "Don't start acting proper when I tell you ok?"

I shrugged, "Ok."

"My father was the king."

"The king of where and who?"

Jak chuckled lightly. "My father was the rightful king of Haven city, but was banished to the Wastelands. There he became the king of Spargus. I am his son a prince…with a bad record." he smirked. "Good going princy." I laughed and Jak smiled. "yeah, but I had the choice of following in Damas' footsteps or go my own way, I didn't want to be treated royally, I wanted to be treated the same way I've been treated for the past twenty years. As a renegade and a commoner." I looked the man half heartedly because I had heard how the king had passed away, in the hero's arms. Never to return.

* * *

awww how sad/confusing/interesting/fluffy and stuff :B lol

c u's all's later's! until next time on chapta 19! XD

PLZ R&R! thx


	19. Chapter 19: A Father's Love & Sacrifice

Im so sorry that it is so short XC

and djman56, dont worry ur suggestion will becoming up in either the next chapter or 21. and Sam, as u can c urs is also starting to unfold. i luved both of ur ideas and i wanted 2 use them in this chap 2gether but it would have been rushed & wouldnt have turned out good :( sorry bout tht again.

and plz tell me wat u think of the dream sequence bcuz tht is a major part 4 this chapter. Thankyou **DrummerBoy4life **for the review and thx again 4 adding this story to ur favourites list :)

anywho...the painful stuff must b ritten 1st b4 anything sadly.

**Disclaimer: Jak and Dax ppl**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OC's**

**Claimer: all my OC's**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

* * *

_I felt a warm embrace surround my body as I quivered in fear. Again I was left in the dark to see nothing. It was like where I was, was nowhere, what I did was nothing, who I am, am no one, what I felt was…nothing._

_I snuggled close to what ever was holding me, and protecting my minds eye from a total melt down. Soon after, though, I heard the sound of muffled tears. I looked up from my cradling posture to see the man that I had seen last time. Brody, he was crouched on the ground and was holding me close in his strong arms. I realized I was back in the five year olds body. _

_When I looked up into Brody's medium green eyes, they held painful memories and emotions that to most could be almost unbearable. Then all my surroundings started to clear away so I could see them like an evaporating mist. I looked over the man's shoulder and noticed we were out by a bridge inside the city, near the fortress, pressed up near a wall. Brody hugged me close as tears of pain and regret appeared on his cheeks. I looked back up into his eyes with confusion as to what was going on._

_He took his big hand that looked very rough, as if he had been lifting lumber his hole life, and stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. "It's gonna be ok baby girl…I promise…"I looked down to the ground, thinking as to why he would call me that two times, and who he was exactly. "Daddy, where's mommy?" those words came out of my mouth but I was not even thinking of saying that, I was going to say something like _'who are you, and why am I here?'_ but those words didn't want to appear._

_The man that I called 'daddy', hesitated to answer my unwanted question. "I-I…" he sighed as he looked down in shame. I looked at him puzzled and put my small hand on his hand that was still by my face. "Its ok daddy…you can cry, I promise I wont tell mommy." my voice and actions were no longer my own, as an innocent five year old was now talking and moving for me. It was almost like my mind was reliving something that was all to familiar. But I just couldn't quite place what exactly __it__ was._

_Brody chuckled at my comment. "I know you wont tell her, and you've always been good at keeping secrets, just like your old man." he smiled._

"_Your not old." I pouted. _'uh ya, is because your a dumb kid, or is that because he's your dad?' _I thought to my own mind, "You always have been able to put a smile on my face, and I hope you hold onto that gift Zoe," then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Daddy?" I spoke unsurely, this time those words were actually my own. "Yes, sweet heart?" _

"_What's going on?" _

_He hesitated but answered my question. "We are being hunt down by the Baron's men." he held me tight as distant gunshots made themselves known. "Why?" I asked as I hugged him close and didn't ever want to let him go. "Because the Baron is a mean and selfish man my sweet little Alise. He also made a law that each family may only have one child and that's all. But we broke that rule, we had five kids instead." I looked to the side as my face became grim. "Does that mean, he wants to hurt you?"_

"_Not only me, but also mom, you, your sisters and brothers. But I will try to hold them off as best can before they even think of getting their meaty hands on my baby!" he said sternly. I smiled and lifted my arms up then wrapped them around his neck. "Thanks dad." he smiled as I hugged him. "No problem, besides I'd do anything to protect my family."_

_Five more rounds were heard along with screaming, "Zoey," he said sternly starring me dead in the eye. "What ever you do, don't let yourself be heard or seen. Try and hide in places where they cant possibly see you and stay as quiet as a mouse." I nodded. Then footsteps that marched in unison came close to us and my dad shielded them from seeing me before they got around the corner. _

"_Zoey, I want you to be a brave girl now ok?" I nodded. "Ok, now see that gap in between those to buildings? Go over there and stay put until the Krimzon Guards leave ok?" I nodded once more. "Good girl." he said as he took his hands and put them on either side of my head, as I stood up, angled my head down and kissed my forehead, and gave me one last hug before he ushered me off to the building. _

_I squeezed myself between both buildings and soon after I did, my father walked over to me, smiled and said "Mommy and I love you, and I'm sorry I have to do this…" he turned around as five guards approached him and said that he was under arrest for multiple felonies. _

"_Oh, come on now boys, cant we just work things out?" he said with his hands behind his head. "Get down!" a guard ordered. "Just tell me what I did and I could probably make up-"_

"_Now!" another spat. "Alright, I will get down." Brody said. "But first, cant we just-?"_

_He was cut off as lead bullets filled his body, making him jerk uncontrollably. I gasped quietly as I saw my father fall to the ground…dead. His blood pooled around his lifeless body as I cried out loudly inside my mind. _'NOOO! DADDY!'

_I covered my eyes and quietly sobbed to myself. Then - almost just like before- everything around me started to fade away and the last thing I heard was my fathers words and they played back in my mind, "Mommy and I love you, and I'm sorry I have to do this…" _

* * *

I sat straight up to see Jak and Chris starring at me and I had no clue how I managed to get to Jak's room. _'What just happened? Why am I here? When did I get here? What did I do? Why exactly are they staring at me? But more importantly __how__ did I get here?' _too many questions! I shook my head as if it would help me wake up. When I spoke, it sounded like I had one too many. "How...did...I get...here?" I felt cross eyed as I laid back down to the bed that was provided. "Boy…my…head hurts!" I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Zoey…" I heard Jak's voice fade as I looked up and into his piercing blue eyes. "Hmm?" I let my hands fall so they could support me as I sat myself up. "Are you alright?" he asked as he whipped my cheek. "Why do you ask that?" I said as I tilted my head slightly. Jak's eyes moved from me to someone beside him. I followed his gaze and found Chris. _'Oh no…'_ I thought as I slouched. "Because you young lady were crying." he said as he grabbed a mirror. I took the small mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were red, yup I cried…damn it!

"I'm hungry, can we go and get something to eat please?" I asked as I got up. But the minute I got up, Jak rose up as well but blocked me from going anywhere as he put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down on the bed. "Zoey, do you by any chance remember anything at all?"

I sat there for a minute and thought hard. My eyes grew wide and I heard Chris smile, "Sadly, I think she does." he concluded as he folded his arms across his chest. "Chris…" I trailed as I looked down and folded my hands, "Um hmm?" he replied. "You were kidding when you told me I was pregnant, right?" but to my downfall he shook his head. _'Dang, I was hoping it was just some kind of joke.'_

'_**That's what you get when you let your guard down with that man! Many, many things can happen.'**_

'_says the woman whom helped me get in the predicament that I'm in now.'_

'_**Hey, he came on to me, I had no say in any of it so don't start pointing fingers at me.' **_I huffed in disapproval.

* * *

After a few hours, Keira was at the main room watching TV when suddenly she was surrounded by all the other racers. They all gave her disgusted looks as she slowly slid down into the couch. "Um, hey what's up?" she smiled weakly. I stood there with Naomi as she helped support me for I had injured my ankle somehow. "What's going-"

"Don't play dumb with us Keira, we all know what you did to Jak and Zoey." Sig barked. She turned to him and put on a fake confused face. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about-" Torn walked up to her and pointed a finger at her with the most pissed off face. "The hell you do! Now tell us, are you that obsessed with your childhood friend that you wanted him all to _yourself?_ Or were you just _jealous?_"

Keira put on a very disapproving face, "I don't know, you tell me." she smirked. "Quit acting dumb you smart assed bitch!" I hollered. She smiled at everyone. "I'm afraid that this poor girl needs to seek help, for I'm sure that she must be crazed." I was fuming and I knew that my face was red as red could get. My lip twitched with rage, "How **dare you!" **I barked. But Jak quickly grabbed my arms and held them behind my back, hand-cuff style. Jak shook his head and whispered, "Not yet, but don't worry, there will be a time as to when you can get her and when that time comes, I'll let you know." I smiled at that and nodded. "See what I mean, she's completely out of control!" Keira spat.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooo! i think tht Keira is startin a fire w/ Zoey...agian...lol

plz R&R 4 they r all great! :)

thats all i hav 2 say, so by 4 now and until next time on ch 20 :3


	20. Chapter 20: Kiera's Confession

Tada! chapter 20! and in here samcroft2010's idea concludes while djman56's idea unfolds! i hope u all EnJoY it! :)

And thx agian 4 the ideas u two! u both rock!

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010):Naomi and her OC's!**

**Claimer: all ma OC's! mwahhahaha! XD **~ok that was very random... ._.

**Chapter 20**

****

* * *

Jak's P.O.V.

* * *

I stood there, holding my girlfriend back from attacking the blue haired woman on the couch. "Oh please Keira," I snarled and her emerald green eyes flickered over to my icy blue ones. "Dax and I've known you long enough to tell when your lying and so has everyone else in this room." She frowned at me. "Well, how would I know, you could have drugged me for all I know!" she said as she rose up from the couch and folded her frail arms neatly.

'_**Why that little bitch! Let me at her and I promise you, she will be out of everyone's hair!'**_ Dark growled in my thoughts.

'_No, I'm sorry but we cant let everyone see you murder her for this…besides, it wouldn't be a good enough motive.'_

' I cant believe that I was cursed with two morons!' Light complained.

'_At least I know I've got a higher IQ then him!'_

'_**Yeah! At least he knows he's got a higher IQ then…wait…hey that's not fare!'**_

'By the Precursors! Would you both just do yourselves a favor?' Lights voice echoed smoothly throughout my thoughts.

'_WHAT?'_

'_**WHAT?'**_

'Quit this infernal argument and focus on reality!' my lighter half scolded.

'_Fine'_ I rolled my eyes, and shook my head, "Keira let me ask you this, why in gods name would I drug you?" I hollered and my grip loosened on Zoey's wrists. Letting her loose would mean the end of everything. "I don't know. But I do know one thing, I know you did things your not proud of…" her eyes fell from mine to Zoey's. When those words formed my eyes grew and everyone went from looking at Keira to looking at me.

"Jak? You didn't did you?" Sig asked unsure as to what he was saying. I shook off the invaded feeling that I felt rush over me and glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" I gritted my teeth and my grip loosened a bit more on the woman's wrists that I held captive. "Wow, Jak I knew you could be dumb sometimes, but forgetting what you did?" the blue haired woman cooed.

"I'm glad that I got that memory of you from your spiked drin- oops…" Keira's eyes grew with both worry and embarrassment. "I think I'll be leaving." she said with a stupid smile as she pointed to her left and started to walk away but was stopped when Sig grabbed the woman by her arm and pulled her back into the circle of disownment. "Oh no you don't! Your stayin' right here missy!" Sig said as he placed her in the centre.

Zoey growled as the woman came back into play. She tried to escape my grasp but I restrained her back. But that didn't mean she had given up just yet. _**'If Kitten is comin' out to play, I'm getting front row seats!' **_me darker half barked in excitement. But I on the other hand only groaned.

"Why'd you do it?" I heard Torn order in frustration towards Keira. She stayed silent. "Answer me!" he yelled as he got up close to her very pissed off and past her personal space bubble. "Well?" he yelled once more as she cowered away towards the ground. "I- I-" she sighed.

"Jak, you know how we used to be in love?" she asked, but I only stared at her coldly and right now she meant nothing to me. "Well, when that fire died out," she paused and looked to the side." I just wanted for it to spark back up again…so when you and I were at the bar having some beers I waited for you to turn your back. And when you did, I slipped some pills in your drink that dissolved so that you couldn't see them and they were odourless and tasteless. But when I got you in the garage and started flirting with you, I noticed that the drug was starting to wear off, so I had to back down slowly."

Zoey growled once more but couldn't contain herself any longer. "And **you **had t**he ne**rve **to lie** to **everyone including Jak?" **Kitten replaced the fuming blond and back haired woman. And again her ears and tail popped out of nowhere, and her outfit changed as well. But when her tail grew out, it went right in between my legs and swished from side to side in furry. I felt my face get hot, but I knew it didn't show.

'_Oh boy…this is a bit awkward…'_

'_**Want me to help?'**_ Dark cooed in my head and his voice was filled to the brim with lust.

'_No Dark don't-!' _

It was to late, Dark had taken over my body and was now in control. He grinned devilishly as he looked down upon the smaller female that he was holding back. **"Time to play my little kitty." **Dark said softly to Kitten. His head shot up so everyone could see his soulless black eyes. **"Fun time!" **he howled as he let go of Kitten. The minute he let go she took off at a break neck speed and headed for Keira growling at her **"YOUR MINE!"**

Dark noticed that the other dark female was there, but she was interrupting everything. Dark snarled and ran over to the three females. _'You are such an idiot! Do you not know the danger you are posing to everyone, minus Keira, in this room?' _I scowled.

'_**Jak do you really think I give a Kangarat's ass?'**_ And with that he separated the group of three and stood in the way of Kitten. **"Dark what are you doing?" **she demanded but I didn't respond. I only growled at the other two that stood before me. **"You!" **I pointed to Violet. **"You almost fuckn' killed me, and you," **I took the same arm and pointed to Keira. **"you lied and broke my heart one to many times bitch!" **Keira stood there wide eyed as not one but three dark creatures stood in front of her snarling and ready to attack herself and one another.

I went to attack her when something maroon and chestnut-brown jumped up and caught my eye. I looked over to see Teeco cover Violets face so that she couldn't attack. Violet fell down from the shock, confusion, and because she lost her balance as well. I smirked, _**'Rookie!' **_I thought with narcissism towards her. That was until my own vision was covered by an orange and yellow blur.

"**Gah!" **I grabbed the object and tried to remove it from my face, but its sharp little claws wouldn't let go. I stumbled backwards blind as a bat until I tripped over something on the floor causing me to fall backwards. "Come on buddy, ya gotta snap outta it!" I heard Daxter's panicky voice say. **"Says who?"** I said as I was still struggling to get him off my face. His small animal claws were a lot sharper then I thought and I have to admit, they did hurt, but the harder I pulled the deeper his claws went into my skin.

"**Dax…"** I growled blindly.

"You know I don't like this either." he shot back quickly.

"**Daxter-"**

"but if you do…I'm filling a restraining order!"

"**Da-" **

"Jak, I know that you can tell me anything and all, but not that kinda stuff." I was cut off again but his grip was starting to loosen, which was good for me but bad for him.

"**DAXTER!"**

"What?" he looked over to me as I held him away from my face as I snarled. Then reality hit him. "Oh…" his eyes grew wide and I threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and you could have sworn that he broke some bones, but miraculously didn't. I rose up, rolled my neck so it cracked, cracked my shoulders and arched forward letting out a furious roar.

Daxter shot up, looked around, saw me and then ran for his life. I chased him around the room narrowly hitting him but I'm guessing that luck was on his side and not mine. I was so focused on Daxter, who was just running straight, that I didn't see one of the support beams up ahead. So in the end result, he crawled up while I slammed into the beam stopping me dead in my tracks and knocking me out cold.

* * *

**Daxter's P.O.V.**

* * *

I looked down to see Dark unconscious. "Serves you right!" I said as I crawled down the beam. I cautiously walked over to him. His breathing was heavy but regular at the same time and he looked so peaceful. Almost like a sleeping baby. I was amazed that Dark could look so calm and still not hold an angry emotion. "Boy, you sure are in deep this time big guy, aren't ya?" I chuckled but sighed quickly after. Dark slowly reverted back to Jak.

The sound of bones cracking and reforming was new, that never happened before, making me cringe and then after the bones forced they way together, his claws retracted slowly, then his skin regained its tanned color, his hair returned to its natural blonde, and he groaned slightly as he stirred. "How are you gonna save us…but more importantly, _yourself _from this one?" I said as I looked at him and my eyes held sadness, as if I were to cry.

_Succession is just another word for failure,_

_Life is just a kiss away from death._

_Whatever we create,_

_We destroy._

_When a war comes and makes itself known to all of us,_

_No one truly survives._

_Just like a hero…_

_A heart that was once pure, _

_Is now forever tainted._

_When he lives on, _

_We slowly die off._

_When he goes mad, and starts a killing spree to keep himself sane, _

_We go on a man hunt,_

_And betray the one we once called our saviour._

_When he commits his sins,_

_We are the ones whom suffer in his shadow._

_He will never be touched eternally…_

_but once he becomes a mortal _

_His dismay is to thrive in death._

_Being cursed beyond comprehension._

_But when the hero dies…_

_We all die._

_No one lies to themselves when they die,_

_But only the hero does…_

_To keep himself sane,_

_For he knows all too much, _

__

_Yet _not enough to save us…

_Within the hero lies the warrior,_

_Within the warrior lies the child…_

_And within the child lies Mar himself…_

I looked at Jak as he started to stir again and then finally open his brilliant blue eyes. He got up stiffly and stretched a bit, but only to a certain extent. **"Jak!" **a woman with cat ears and a tail cried out as she ran up to him and hugged him. Her tail swished from side to side with relief.

"**Oh my god, are you ok?" **I looked at her a bit confused. But it didn't matter right now, Jak had a girl and this one was gonna steal her! "Hey, lady! I'm sorry to burst your bubble but he's taken so you can just turn around and leave!" I stated as I put my foot down and crossed my arms. When the woman turned around, the eyes gave everything away. "K-Kitten?"

She giggled mischievously as she bopped Jak's nose lightly. **"Who else did you think it was? Cat Woman?" **The darker female that stood before me then realized that we had no clue as to who that was and to back that up, we were both puzzled like hell.

She coolly said **"Never mind."** and wrapped her tail around Jak's leg and lent against him with her clawed hands carefully placed on his chest. **"Come on, I wanna have some time with you, we don't get to do that very often anymore." **

I noticed my best buddy smile a smile I had not seen in a long time…a happy smile. "And I think I know just the perfect place." with that he walked her out to the garage. I turned around and started looking for Teeco. "Teeco! Sweet heart, where are ya?" I called as I lent forwards and perked one ear. I strained to listen for anything. But nothing came.

I did hear heavy footsteps come from behind me, so I turned around to see Chris smiling at me. "Oh hey Chris, um can I ask ya somethin'?" he looked at me and his honey like eyes told me he already knew something. "Sure, hit me." he said as he bent down. I looked at the crouched over man and sighed. "Have ya- have ya seen Teeco?"

He tilted his head to the side and cupped his chin, to which was lightly goateed, and then smiled. "Do you mean…?" he trailed as he looked to his shoulder, and out of nowhere popped Teeco. "Me?" she giggled as he hopped up off his shoulder and into my trusting arms. We nuzzled noses and smiled.

I looked up at Chris and nodded as I spoke, "Thanks -" he held a hand up cutting me off and looked to the side as he spoke. "No problem." he then reengaged our eye contact. "Besides, I couldn't just leave her over there with Violet!" I chuckled, "Yeah, cause then you'd have to send in the true hero. Orange Lightning, to save the damsel in distress!"

I looked deeply into her eyes with the deepest emotion imaginable. "I love you." she whispered as she gentaly kissed me on the lips. "I love you too sweet heart."

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Jak drove me down through Kras city near the ocean, it was a late afternoon by then, and the air smelt of the sea that the sand danced with daily, always with a new comeback from the waves. I looked over to him and smiled. "So where are we goin' this time round?" I said as I placed my head on his shoulder. "You'll see. Just be patient." he said as he took another corner. "Ok." I stared off into the sky and imagined a world of past events that retold themselves over and over.

'_But that's probably not even possible.'_ I sighed.

'You never know, it maybe possible or not, that is only for the wise man to know and for the brave man to find out.' Angel's hollow voice echoed.

'_Great, now she's an official riddler!' _I pouted in my thoughts as I was unclear as to what Angel meant.

'You don't even know the half of it.'

I rolled my eyes and blocked out her illogical talk. After I did that I realised we were parked by a large wired fence. Jak cursed under his breath. "Last time I was here it was unlocked, but I guess we'll have to go in old school.

He directed me to a fairly large sized hole at the bottom of the fence which was only thirty feet away from where the car was parked, which was where the entrance was. I looked at Jak confused. "Are you serious?" and he nodded. "Ladies first." he gestured forward towards the whole. "Pshh! And you said you weren't old fashioned!" I said as I playfully pushed his shoulder. I crawled on my hands and knees through the opening and onto the other side and waited for Jak.

After he crawled up and out and dusted himself off, he gently held my hand and walked me down the beach. We decided to take off our shoes and leave them by the gate. I then gingerly walked in the water, but only up to my ankles. Looking down I noticed a small school of brightly colored fish. I gazed at them in awe as they danced in the water perfectly in unison and not one of them missing a beat.

Then out of nowhere I was pushed down into the water and I screamed. It seemed warm but when I was totally submerged, it was friggin freezing cold! After I surfaced I sat there soaked to the bone, and noticed Jak was in the same condition but not grumpy. He was hysterical, so I decided to slash him in the face with some of the sea water. "Ah! Oh its on now!" he grinned.

We then had a huge water fight that was filled with, giggles, screams, and laughter. But in the end Jak decided to go to the car and dry off, I told him we didn't have any spare clothes nor any towels but he only smiled and pulled me to the car. After we got changed, we headed back for the beach. The soft white sand tickled its way between my toes as I hugged Jak. We walked until he told me to stop right where we were. So I did, and when I looked around I noticed that behind me was lush forestry, Jak told me that that was once the pumping station for Haven city.

We sat down on the beach and Jak leaned against a previously cut down tree. I sighed as I snuggled up to him. It was a sunset by the time we sat down, and it was the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen in my whole entire life. But we weren't alone anymore. There was something or someone watching our every move.

* * *

yay 4 the multiple events that happened in this chapta!

i hope u all enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it :3


	21. Chapter 21: Life As We Know it

Ok here is Chapter 21, and there has been an added OC by a special request. i wasnt sure as to what his name (other then his codename) was so i put it down as mystery person. i is sorry if u dont like it tht way.

anywho, i hope u like the way i rote it** djman56**, and by the way i am from canada so i have no clue as how 2 rit stuff in the cool aussie way *sigh* i is sorry that i is a fail at that -_-' and if u think that there need b any changes or u didnt like the way it turned out plz let me no and ill fix it djman56 :) i thought that ur idea was very unique too and i luved it so much i just had 2 rit it in! :D bcuz without it, the story would never b this epic! lol

and thx **cookie's pie **and djman56 4 your reviews :3 and i hope 2 read all ur reviews; wether they b nice, happy, sad, pointer, negative (in a pointers way) or wat eva u fweel!

**Disclaimer: Jak and Dax ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010)****:****Naomi!**

**Claimer(djman56):**** DJman!**

**Claimer:****All-o-my-OC's! :D**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Jak also told me that, the beach that we are sitting on used to be a small little sand island. But as we could see, it expanded and the rest of the sand was shown. I guess that that was because the water was receding at a faster pace than it should have, but that's only my guess.

I had a funny feeling deep down in gut that made me very uncomfortable. It felt like fictional eyes were boring into the back of my skull. I then heard a rustling noise come from behind us, were Jak told me that at one time there were many KG's that worked over there in a secret cave that no one dared to enter. Well no one except him that is.

I looked over my shoulder as I stood up and turned around. I squinted my eyes as I saw a reflective object come from behind some bushes. So being me, I stood on a tall rock and lent forward trying to figure out what that object was that was, give or take, a hundred feet above me.

Then as I was just starting to focus in on what exactly _it was_…a brilliant red laser landed on me. It then went from my stomach, which by the way was starting to protrude, slowly up to my forehead. My eyes grew with fear. I felt myself freeze as I stared at the muzzle of the distant sniper. "Impossible…" I whispered in disbelief.

I felt the death clock start to tic its way down on me and abruptly end right on the spot and I would die again, but probably for real this time. I didn't know what to do, I lost all logical thoughts and was, lets just say, was a sitting duck.

I heard Jak ask me something but I didn't respond. Out of my peripheral, I saw the male get up from his seated position "Zoey, are you even-" he turned around and went with wide eyed. "Oh, shit!" he said under his breath quickly as he pounced and swiftly took me from the rock and onto the sand just in time as the person fired their weapon. I was a bit dazed as to what just occurred, I quickly remembered thought that I was staring up at a sniper rifle.

I went to sit up when Jak pinned me down, and we both whispered from behind the cover of the bushes. "Are you crazy?" he whispered as he gritted his teeth. "What do you mean?" I asked in a hushed tone, "Do you want that psycho to see us, again?" he demanded. His wolf blue eyes stared down at me hard, I on the other hand was considering what he said. But then a sudden, yet very light feeling struck me from within.

'_Did it just make its very first movement? Like a…kick?'_ I wondered if things were going to ever be the same again, but they probably wouldn't. '_I mean having a kid to grow up with one parent that went from foster home to foster home only to end up on the streets the rest of her life, and the other that went to prison, probably killed a number of people and is in fact a renegade, probably isn't the best environment for them to grow up in.' _

My thoughts then wandered back to the thought of Jak being in prison. '_Prison, now that just made you even ten times more se-'_

'_**Suck up!' **_Kitten teased. I pouted and rolled my eyes.

'_What do you expect? I like bad boys ok.'_

'_**Ya and that means that your probably going to die in the hands of one." **_Kitten said impatiently.

'_You are so critical.'_

'_**I have to be, cause who would?'**_

'Amazing how you two react to one another's thoughts, I think I should make a documentary about this.' Angel paused. 'Though I don't think it would go anywhere.'

'_**Shut up!' **_I heard my darker side growl.

'Make me.' I could practically see the smirk on her face.

'_Enough! You shut your trap and you also shut your trap!'_

I then went back to reality to face the situation that was far more important at the time being.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. My eyes held fear as I looked up to the man I loved. "I don't know." he said huskily. "But I do have an idea, though it could be a bit risky if he see's us."

* * *

**Mystery persons P.O.V.**

* * *

"Come out come out were ever you are." I cooed to the air. "Damn it! Where'd they get to?" I lifted my gaze from the scope of my sniper rifle. Well, you are all probably confused like hell right now so I'll start from the beginning.

Since I know none of you, I will only tell you of my codename; DJman. I am a member of the ANZAC's and I was in Afghanistan on a search and destroy mission with my comrades and all of us had completed it with somewhat ease.

Though to our surprise we were all ambushed and pinned down in an old ruined building by a sniper team. I guess that we were one of the lucky ones, 'cause we only suffered 2 casualties on our squad. Out of the eight of us we were left with six but now things turned from bad to worst.

Them lucky son of a bitches had some sweet toys with 'em, lots of RPG launchers. They were trying to blow the old tower right from underneath and above us, yes we were stuck in the middle I know shitty, much to our demise though they were succeeding.

The five story building was starting to crumbling not only from the RPG's but also from its freakishly old age. It was almost like an earthquake was underneath us when this bad boy was comin' down! We were screwed to the bone and we all knew it, some of the men where starting to panic, especially a young private, that I favoured, fresh from boot camp and still had no guts of steal. He was a sweet kid, could make ya laugh whenever you were down and was very bright. I already new that the ambush would scare him though but this, this was ridiculous having all my men wet themselves mentally!

The boy was very soft spoken and shy at that too. His name was Daren, his field name was; Cosmos. I remember like as if it were yesterday, Cosmos was yellin' in a panicky state "That's it I' outta here!", he then snatched up his gear and headed for the nearest exit he could find. Sadly though, he therefore made himself known to one of snipers, and after they spotted him the bastard fired. Sending the bullet hurtling to the trooper.

Cosmos had just about made it to the door but was stop by the bullet that was shot at him. Those heartless bastards didn't even care that they shot him. The bullet struck his head just above his ear and was a through and through. The poor kid fell to the floor almost immediately. His blood stained the crumbling floor. Its crimson red color shone with pleads of sorrow and pain.

He laid there on the floor lifeless as his blood was starting to pool around his head and slowly grow. His clear grey blue eyes were left wide with shock as his face held the same grim shock as well. All of us stood there stunned as to what had just occurred. He was the baby and the other troops and I all promised to make sure he stayed safe until he could stand on his own two feet. But I failed…we all failed at that task. One of the men codenamed; Blaze went to pick the boy up, and then after when we were to leave, give him a proper burial, that was when I suddenly heard a familiar high pitch whistling noise.

I couldn't quite place my tongue on it until it hit me, a bomb. I out stretched my arm towards the man that was in front of me and hollered at him, "Blaze!" he turned around and looked at me confused until his face almost immediately went grim. He looked at me with lost eyes and sighed shaking his head as he looked back down, knowing he wouldn't make it back in time so he just stood there. His body tensed up as he prepared for the explosion.

"NOO-!" I was cut off by the explosion as it threw us against the walls of the still crumbling building. I looked up and my vision was a bit blurred, I squinted and realized when it was to late as to what was going to happen to me. "Aw, come on! You gotta be fuc-" _Crack!_

I was cut of as a small chunk of the roof slammed on my head knocking me out cold...

The air around me was thick and I was hard to breath, soon though I noticed that everything around me started to slowly appear including myself. "What the? Where's lil' Tim?" I always called him that, sometimes he'd get mad at me but most of the time he didn't mind. Next thing I knew, I saw all my men, unconscious lying around me, some in a twisted fashion from the explosion, and the postures on some looked painful. Then a flash of white light appeared out of no where and a young blonde man stood before me. He was a bit odd looking I have to say too. Plus he looked roughly 'round my age.

He walked forward in my direction in a very proud rhythm towards me. In defence I got up, as fast as my body would let me since the condition I was in, and took a few steps back in a fighting stance. I felt for my weapon, and luckily all my gear was there. My bullet-proof vest, guns, everything. All the stuff I needed to whoop this guys ass to back where he came from.

"G'day mate, may I ask you a question?" I said as I lowered myself to pick up my Styr AUG A1 not breaking the eye contact with the honey color eyed man. I raised it directly at him and by then I was fired up and pissed like hell. "Where the bloody hell am I!" but he sighed as he shook his head and simply said "No time for that, your needed somewhere else but I can say this my name is Chris and I am a magician."

I saw him look to the side as he raised his hands and said under his breath, "More like an illegal sooth sayer." He rolled his honey like eyes and looked back at me with a cocky smile. "Do yourself a favor would you? Don't die." and with that he lifted me up in the air with a strange baby blue mist that formed like magic from his hands and everything around me, including Chris, disappeared and for that pain staking moment I felt I like I was being crushed by an elephant. "Good god! Make it stop!"

And well ya, that is how I ended up in this crazy place.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Jak got out from behind the bush and chucked small sized rock at the sniper. Thankfully that guy was busy looking for something else. The first rock missed, the second one got a bit closer and the third one landed it! Jak aimed it so that the rock would plug the rifle. The guy saw us again and we ducked down, only to hear a repetitive _'click! click! click!' _we rose up just in time to see the gun backfire on him and then make him blind. Black powder covered his face and his goggles. He stumbled around blindfold until he lost his balance on the edge of the cliff and landed in a soft patch of greenery. A loud thud was heard as the person made a painful landing.

Jak and I approached him and I quickly pulled out the daggers in my boots. Yes, when we dried off I noticed them and some of my other old stuff and grabbed a bit of each. Jak thought that one day I would come back and would use these to help him fight off Erol, he got half that right though. And I'm very happy he kept that stuff. I drew the dagger and held it to the mans throat, his head was angled back so I couldn't see his face. He took off his goggles, wiped his face off and coughed slightly from the intake he had from the backfire.

"Hold it!" After that he put his hands in the air and coughed some more once he noticed the jagged dagger near his throat. I looked into his red eyes and they reminded me of Shadaycie's eyes right away but I shook that thought off. "Where are you from?" I asked gruffly.

"Whoa! Hold ya horse's there mate!" He spoke with an Australian accent, to me; I love that accent! I find it to be very unique and I can bet that a whole bunch of other people find it, how some may say; bloody smashing! And yes I know that that is what a British person may say, but British people are just as cool too!

"Why should I?"

" 'Cause I have no clue where I am." he blurted angrily. I stood there surprised, and tried to come at this with a logical mind but then every single logical explanation led to the not so logical explanation that answered his statement. Chris. I rolled me eyes and huffed as I reached out my hand to help him up. I sighed as I hoisted him up. "So that guy sent you here too, huh?" he looked at me questionably. "That all depends on who 'he' is."

"Chris, I gather?"

"Yup."

"Moron." I said as I slouched over a bit but quickly shot back up as the inner touch connected with me again like before. "Hey! Now, who are you call'n a moron?" he demanded but I only sighed and put my hand up.

"Not you, Chris. Chris took me here two years ago, then I left the painful and unwanted way and he managed to find me again and send me straight back. Though I am happy I returned, but in the beginning I would have said something on the lines of; Chris + big ego - logic + doing something illegal = the famous moron that we all know and love…" I trailed as I put my hand behind my neck and looked to the side and sighed. "…sadly." I added under my breath sarcastically.

"But don't worry, I know exactly how you feel right now, so please let me help you and maybe we could get this whole 'tryin' to kill each other thing' put in the past and try and be friends?" I suggested to the man. He pondered a bit and then nodded with a small smile. "Alright, I'm in!" he reached out his hand and I shook his hand as confermation.

* * *

well i hope u all liked how this turned out :) and there mayb a surprize instore in future chapters. :D

tilla-da-nexta-timea on chapta 21...a! (lol)

plz review


	22. Chapter 22: Gifts

here it is, the fabeled ch. 22. i hope that this turned out good, and that u like where this goes :) djman56, dont worry ur oc will b coming in again :) thanks Sam for helpin me on the surprize part, i totaly luv ya for tht! X3

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi & her OC's**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: all my OC's**

Chapter 22

**EnJoY!**

* * *

I looked at the young man suspiciously but shook it off as I released my grip on his hand and took a step back. "So, you got a place to live right?" he asked, I wanted to melt right at the spot. But I knew who my heart belonged to and he knew whose heart his belonged to too. I nodded slowly as I put my dagger back in its sheath. I sighed as I felt the cold nights breeze tickle and awaken the senses all over my body. The chill went from my head to my toes, and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

I looked up to see the star filled night sparkle and shine in its sweetness and full beauty. I smiled as I saw the stars twinkle at us in a random pattern. _'I wonder what it will be. To bad that only Mar himself would know for sure.' _I thought as I put my gaze upon Jak and smiled at him, he smiled back with his sweet little smile._ 'I hope it's a girl.' _I walked up to him and hugged him with my arms wrapped around his neck and snuggled my face on his shoulder. He hugged me back with his arms wrapped around the small of my back and I smiled. I leant away from him and cupped his chin. "I love you." I whispered and lightly kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me with a shy smile and his mind looked like it was full of his old habits; being extremely shy in front of a 'pretty' girl, including something new and exciting. I still don't consider myself pretty though. His eyes were lit up, the brightest I'd ever seen them before. He whispered to me softly as he hugged my petite frame close to his strong and muscular one, "I love you too. I want to ask you something but, I don't think that here, at the time being, would be the best decision."

My eyes grew with curiosity, "Well, ok then." I looked up at him and whispered. "What do you think it will be?" I asked as he led the three of us to the car, "I already know." I was taken back in slight surprise and looked down at my stomach and put my hand on top of it. "Oh really? Then tell me how you know and what it will be." I said coyly. "I don't think I should tell you…" Jak trailed as he got in the drivers seat. I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to the left. "Why not?"

"Because Chris is involved and it already seems like you have very deeply written feelings for him that are either unsure or extremely negative." he sighed as I approached the passengers side. I went to get in but couldn't. I found that my seat was taken by the man. "Tell me again why he's coming with us?" Jak asked me unsurely.

I looked at Jak and smiled, "Well, I'm sorry pal, but because we don't know you at all we have to drop you off at a motel." I said as I ushered him out of my seat. "Ok, but where will I sit?" he asked as he stood by the side of the vehicle, I looked back and spoke as I pointed my thumb behind myself. "in the back."

He hesitated and I rolled my eyes. "Go on now, don't be shy. Its not like its gonna bite ya or anything!" I mused as I faced Jak. After he got in, Jak sped off, and we headed for the nearest motel with the kindest service. After the fourth one, mainly because he had no money that was legible here and it was very poor service, we stopped at cheap little motel. When I laid my eyes on it, a familiar feeling washed its way over me. I stepped out of the vehicle before anyone else and walked like I was in a dazed dream state.

_

* * *

_

(Flash back)

I stood there at the front door of the little run down house, and noticed something different this time. There was a small engraving by the bottom hinge of the door. I put my hand overtop of the blurred engravement with great curiosity.

_When my soft and smooth skin touched the rippled and rough texture of the wall I felt myself loose all color in my face. I went wide eyed, but confidently and slowly moved my hand to revile something that had a small picture and a child's writing._

_It read 'In good time, I will do great good. But if bad timing occurs, I will never do bad.' I noticed an engraved happy face and a small angel painted beside it with its wings spread wide, hands in mid prier and the angel was looking up to the heavens._

* * *

I came back into reality to see Jak and the young man staring at me blankly as I had absentmindedly approached the door. I shook my head quickly and my eyes went bug eyed for a second. I put my hand on my forehead and tried to concentrate on what that image I just received meant.

'_Things are starting to get to confusing these days to understand…or even pick apart for that matter!'_ I thought with irritation.

'You never know, but I will help you with one thing.' Angel said in a softly spoken voice that held wisdom.

'_Tell me.'_

'Put your hand at the bottom right hinge of that door and wipe away the dust.'

'_Why?' _I thought puzzled as I bent over.

'Just do it.' she said with inpatients.

I sighed as I rolled my deep teal green eyes and started to sweep the dust away carefully with the side of my hand. When my eyes landed on the engraving I had seen and the painted angel I was confused as to what I was feeling. "Jak…" I trailed as I got up and turned around to face him. "I-I know this place." I turned back around and put my hand on the door knob.

"It isn't a motel, but I can tell you that it will do you some kind of shelter." I spoke as I turned the knob. It clicked and popped open reviling a small inside. Everything was the same as it was in my dream, except the only difference was that everything was wrapped up in plastic and the stairs seemed to have the partial remains of what was left of a blocked off entree to the floor above.

I stepped forwards into the small place that was once my home. I was awe stricken that I was standing in my home once more, but for real this time. I walked around the ground floor snooping around everything and finding old pieces of jewellery that my mother would have once worn, since they were all in her room.

After half an hour of exploration it was time for me to head out. Out from the corner of my eye I noticed a small movement come from the stair well. I cautiously walked up to it and saw Jak and the other man exploring my old home across from me. I pressed my back against the stairwell and was distracted by a noise I heard come from my right.

I looked over to see nothing but thin air. _'Hmm, I guess that I was just imaging things.'_ I shrugged and turned back around to see two big purple eyes staring at me. I screamed and fell backwards, luckily the boys were now in a different room. Looking up at what it was, I saw that it was a small baby Muse that was floating upside down and was looking at me completely confused. Its fur color was light brown with deep brown markings and even lighter underside and face.

It was a very tiny thing, but was all so cute at the same time. It tilted its upside down head confused even further. I got up and looked at it with caution.

'_**Take it! Take it! Take it!' **_Kitten chanted in my head.

'_I dunno if I should…'_ I bit my bottom lip in decision.

'_**Do it and I wont try and kill that guy over there and that includes mauling anyone around him.'**_

'_Done!'_

I snatched up the Muse and said to the boys that I would be waiting in the car and Jak nodded as an acknowledgement. I ran out to the car and held the Muse underneath its front legs. I stared curiously and slowly put my face close to it to get a better look at it. It stared at me blankly then smiled and quickly licked my nose. "Gah!" I dropped it as I fell backwards once more but this time was caught by someone. I looked up into Jak's eyes and weakly smiled. "Hey, how are ya?"

He only rolled his eyes and sighed with a small smile. "Come on. I have to take you somewhere." he picked me up and put me in the car. And I called the baby Muse over, it jumped in my arms and I put it on my lap and stroked it.

* * *

Jak and I talked on our way to where ever we were headed. I smiled at him and said, "Well we could always do what we did last year." he lifted his gaze from the road quickly once more. "What do you mean?"

"Have our own home…again." but Jak shook his head at those words and smiled. "I don't know. Maybe." he took another left turn that led to a heavily packed road with both Zoomer's and four wheeled cars. We sat there for ten minutes doing nothing and Jak sighed with inpatients. I looked at him confused and put a hand on his shoulder as I spoke. "You know it doesn't have to be tonight. We could go to where ever we are going tomorrow."

He sighed and shook his head as I removed my hand. "I'm afraid not Eclipse." his eyes flashed black and bits of dark eco taunted and danced across him, he was past his limit in patients. I quickly put my hand back on his shoulder and it all stopped almost immediately. He looked at me and his eyes flashed with a milky white. "I-" he looked back at the road. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright Jak." I said and I then looked at the Muse, he had fallen fast asleep on my lap. I smiled slightly but that was soon replaced with shock as the car quickly jerked forward in acceleration. I looked up to see Jak was driving on the sidewalk. Wait…the _sidewalk_? I shot him a very unpleased glare. He looked back at me and smirked, "What in the name of Mar are you doing?" I demanded. He laughed and pulled the leaver for the turbo. "I'm taking you somewhere very special, for a very special event." he said coyly. "Well it better'd be important since your sidewalk drivin' right now." I said as I hugged the Muse close to me.

"Trust me it is." and with that we arrived to what would resemble an airport, but instead of having airplanes, they had cargo vehicles. But these were larger then the Sophia, at least ten times larger. For they carried people _in_ there vehicles instead of just people or just vehicles. I looked at Jak coldly. "_This?_ This was the _important place_?" he chuckled. "Not exactly, just be patient. Please?" he asked sweetly as he parked the vehicle into the Anastasia. "Alright." I said in defeat as I folded my arms under my chest.

"Thanks." he smiled.

* * *

On the way to the place, that I was still unknowledgeable of, we were heading to Jak had to disappear for a short while. I looked around and sighed. Then I noticed that we were the only ones there. _'Odd…very, very odd.' _I though as I looked around from inside the vehicle._ 'Well, its probably nothing. Maybe this was a less popular flight or something.'_ when I turned back around I saw Jak come in from an elevator that was a few feet away from the car I was in. he walked up to the vehicle and spoke as he opened my door. "Come on, our rides almost over." I nodded and got up. When I did, the baby muse quickly pounced onto my shoulder. Jak looked at it then me and gave me a questionable look. "I swear to god it adopted me, and not the other way around."

"Well I think I can believe that." he mused as he took my hand gingerly and walked me out towards the ramp. We waited for it to open and then exited hand in hand. I looked around and noticed that we were at the Precursor Monk Temple. I looked at my boyfriend now even more confused. "Jak," I said slowly as I held his hand tighter. "You know that I am in no condition to fight."

He smirked at me. "I know."

"Then why exactly are we here?" I asked as we headed down the pale stairway. "Mar, you ask a lot of questions don't you?" he smiled back at me. I blushed lightly and ducked my head down in embarrassment. "I…err…um…sorry." I said shyly and he chuckled lightly, "It's alright."

The Muse leaped off my shoulder and floated in the air, he explored all the carved pots and jars and the wall with a great deal of curiousity. Jak took me down to the room that held the giant precursor statue but instead of looking up at it we were looking across from it. We were in a small room that was beautifully painted and engraved, it also was surrounded by lit candles that formed the circle in one row. The Muse circled the room in happiness at the newest descovery, to him but I knew this room very well and so did Jak. Jak let go of my hand and looked down at the ground and put a hand behind his head.

He sighed as he walked over to the small ledge and I sat down beside him. We talked about all the adventures we did and what we thought of them. We laughed and joked, mainly about Dax bragging about being the 'true' hero and how that was always quickly deflated in the face of real danger.

"Hey Zoe, remember all the adventures that the world threw at us?"

"Yea?"

"Well…I was wondering if…" he trailed and got up. He put out his hand and I took it and got up. I noticed he was very nervous and I wasn't sure why. I went to say something when he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Zoey, will you marry me?" he opened up the small black box to revile a beautiful silver and gold wedding ring that intertwined with itself. My right hand covered my mouth as my cheeks went a slight red and I went wide eyed. I felt tears form in my eyes and my face went from shock to pure happiness. "Of course!" I felt the hot stain of tears flow down my cheeks as Jak smiled and I hugged him.

'_**Aww, how sweet.'**_

'For once I agree with Kitten, I say that this is perfect.'

I kissed him deeply, which caught him off guard but he quickly returned the kiss. I closed my eyes and didn't ever want to let him go, but I had to for just a second. He broke the kiss and looked extremely puzzled. Then looked at me with a quirked eyebrow, "You stole my gum."

Both my eyebrows shot up. "What flavour?"

"Mint."

"Oops, sorry." I said.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me once more and kissed me "That's ok." . I felt like the happiest person in the whole entire world right now.

* * *

Yay fluff!

plz r&r


	23. Chapter 23: Prince of Darkness and Light

i wanted this to reflect off of chapter 13 as to wat Kitten sawin Lights mind, so please tell me if i did a good job and all, and yes djman56 james will probably b coming in chapter 24 :) so u all hold tight until then and i hope u all the best on all ur brilliant stories;

~**Drummerboy4life**: The Son of The Devil

~**PeacefullyCrazy**: Sand Puppet

~**SamCroft2010**: Elemental War

and all u other brilliant authors as well :)

Disclaimer: Jak ppls

Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OC's

Claimer(djman56): James Peter

Claimer: all ma OC's

**Chapter 23**

**EnJoY****!** =3

* * *

The air was filled with peace and prosperity as we sat there. I smiled and felt like I was in heaven. The kiss was broken once more but by me this time.

"So, um, Jak…" I said as I looked to the side.

"Yes?" he said as he laid back onto the stone floor. I put a hand on his chest as I laid across him.

"How will we win the races? I mean, we are technically now short one racer again."

He sighed and looked up sadly. It looked like he was having a mental conversation and wasn't winning. I slowly got up and cautiously stepped backwards. "Jak…are you ok?" I said slowly.

He shot straight up in a sitting position and gripped his head as he put it between his legs in pain. His face was cringed and his eyes were flashing from black to white, then to normal, but now just they were flashing from black to white. "Ahh! Zoey, get out of here! Before I kill!" he said.

And in that instant I nodded with a single tear slowly rolling down my cheek. I gripped his wrists and kissed his forehead, after that I ran out of the room, with the Muse following behind me quickly, and up the stairs. "I'm sorry Jak." I hollered back to him.

I ran across the floor of stone. My boots clacked across the floor lightly. I was almost at the exit by now, I turned my head around to see the baby Muse falling behind a bit. I stopped and called it over encouragingly, I let it sit on my shoulder and I started running again once more until I was stopped by a chilling laughter.

I felt my heartbeat starting to pick up and I felt my stomach flip. I didn't want to turn around or even be able to be gifted with the ability of sight at that time. I felt slightly sick, so I shut my eyes tight. I tried to calm myself by breathing slowly and thinking peaceful thoughts…well I think that we all know that that part will be almost impossible.

I heard the Muse squeak in fear and the effortless weight was lifted off of my shoulder, but I didn't dare open my eyes though. Suddenly I felt a cold chill in front of me but I still didn't open my eyes, I only fell to the floor onto my knees. I just wanted this to get over with and then be back in Jak's arms. See his smiling face, his warm blue eyes, hear him talk to me and tell him how scared I was.

A deep growl was heard and the chilling laughter was soon following suit. **'Hmm, I think someone is scared, or is that just me?"** the voice cooed. It was a very deep, husky voice. Far deeper then Jak and Dark's, yet it was so, dare I say, sexy.

I peeked open one eye to see a man that had pale white blue skin, his hair shone snow white, had sharp and deadly fangs that formed a pearl white smile, black horns and talons and had pitch black eyes. It was Dark, but something was different, he had the same style of sorrow filled tattoos on him as myself but not under his eyes, they were on his biceps, wrists, spine and chest. Yes, he was wearing no shirt. You don't know how much I wanted to jump him but couldn't because I was far to deep in a state of shock.

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement and a devious smile spread upon his face. His eyes changed color as he spoke, almost a deep maroon black. **"Don't like to talk huh? Well that's to bad cause I would have loved to have heard you scream. Oh well, not like you mean anything, right?" **he said as I crawled backwards and he slowly stocked towards me. I was scared so bad I couldn't transform.

"**Aw, what's wrong? The little lady not like the big bad wolf?" **he smiled. My eyes were so wide with fear and it felt like an eternity as each second passed by.

'_What's wrong with me? Why cant I transform?'_

'Because you will make yourself vulnerable in mid transformation and then he may attack, that is why I'm standing by.'

'_Ok, Kitten? What about you?'_

'_**Dear god I've married a crazy beast!'**_ Kitten exclaimed but then there was a long silence. '_**A very sexy and crazy beast that is.' **_she cooed.

I only rolled my eyes.

'_Anyways, so why wont you come out?'_

'_**Do you not remember what happened the last time he saw me? I don't want that happening again!'**_

'_Great, I guess that this means I'm screwed!'_

'_**Yup!'**_

'So good luck with that.'

Then there was a silence, as if they were watching what I was seeing and eating popcorn. I groaned uneasily as I was losing room to back up. I slowly got up, but kept moving backwards. That was until I hit a wall. Dark, who still had those maroon black eyes, simply smiled. **"Cornered. Now you have no where to go, and that means I can finish you off easily, too." **he said as he lifted his hands and flexed his talons at me.

I winced and turned my head to the side leaving my neck vulnerable. He lightly put a talon under my chin and smiled. **"What to do, what to do.** **Hmm, ****well since nothing is coming to mind, I guess I'll have to get rid of you slowly and painfully."** my face went pale at those words and he burst into a maniacal laughter.

His claw stroked my neck, taunting my death clock. Then out of no where his eyes grew wide as he took a few steps back and he started to scream in pain, just as Jak did. But he also was snarling and growling instead of screaming alone. **"No! You will never win me over for I am the dominant eco!" **he barked to himself.

I decided to take this opportune moment and run as fast as I could towards the door. I was almost there when I heard a clapping noise but I ignored it. I suddenly felt all the sensation in my body decrease and my motor skills were starting to fail. Then it hit me as everything around myself turned a shade of blue. _'Light?' _

I went to turn my head when the man that was Light approached me smoothly, "I'm afraid that you cant leave…princess." my eyes snapped wide and I waited for the slow environment around me to return to normal time.

When it did I shot him a look that could kill. "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I don't have much time, but I had my suspicions about you and the only thing that proved my ideas were right was when you were able to wield the Marauders Gem."

"So?" I said as I folded my arms under my chest. "What's your point?"

He smiled sweetly and said something that shocked the hell out of me. "Oh darling, a prince knows when he is standing before a princess, except for Jak that is. Only Dark and myself could tell." my jaw just about fell right off my face when he said '_prince_' and '_princess_'.

"But the true question is, how you became of royal blood when your family was so poor. How do you think that that occurred?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about!" I shouted at him and was now both very pissed and confused. "I'm leaving whether you like it or not!" and with that I stormed past the glowing figure but was stopped as he jutted out his left arm and grabbed the upper part of my arm with a fairly tight grip, to make sure I would stay and listen to what he had to say. "Get your hands off me! I'm leaving, and that means **now**!" I said as I struggled to remove his hand from my arm, but his grip was far to sure to remove. I growled at that fact and yelled at him once more.

"I said GET YOUR HANDS OFF-"

"I'm afraid I cant do that princess Alise." he held a very stoical expression as he spoke to me. I went bug eyed. "How dare you call me that that name! Had I not made myself clear enough **last** **time, or do you need a reminder?"** I bellowed as I felt the dark eco kiss its way through my body and Kitten was starting to emerge.

"Calm down, besides do you not know who I am?" he asked with a supportive smile.

"**Of course I do! You are Light, Jak's lighter alter ego."** I said impatiently.

"Yes, but not entirely." he cooed.

"**What do you mean?" **I asked now puzzled beyond being puzzled. He only smiled as he shifted his hand from the top of my arm to my wrist, and held it lightly as he raised it and bowed a bit. "I mean," he paused as he kissed the top of my hand. "I am prince Mar." I felt my mind lose all it's sanity at those words.

* * *

Ooooh this sounds juicy now dont it? i wonder wat'll happen, u tell me wat u think and if it should b longer cuz i can make it longer :)


	24. Chapter 24: Fragmentation

Here is chapter 24 wrote this story when i was in a totaly crappy mood! i hope it turned out good, please r&r and im sorry i only mentioned ur oc djman56...yesh i no i suck X\ please dont hate me. and i would think tht it would b awsum if u got an account to! :) but if u dont want one that is fine, and thx 4 ur review 2 =3

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer(SC2010): Naomi and OCs**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: ma OCs**

**Chapter 24**

**eNjoY! =3**

* * *

I stood there in utter shock and backed away from him. _**'He's Mar? But how is that even possible? The guy was supposed to be dead for thousands of years!'**_ I thought as I took a few more steps back. **"B-but…how?"**

He smiled sweetly at me. "I'm from the past remember? As are you." he said as he took a step forward. As he spoke his eyes also started to change. They went to a blue black and lost their glow. Then his voice changed, almost as if he was someone's puppet, deeply under their spell. "And the only way for this war to end is if I kill." an evil smile appeared on his face and mine held fear, for I knew who he meant. And that only made his evil grin larger.

"**Light don't! Don't do this, I'm be**gging you! Please!" I pleaded out to him as I returned to normal. I was starting to run low on eco, and if I went down to any silo it would take to long and someone would already be dead or he would stop me and kill me instead. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm afraid I cant darling, for what must be done cant be stopped." his voice held a slight accent to it as he spoke, he then opened his wings to revile they were far larger then before.

I took a step forward and outstretched my arm towards him without thinking. "Light you mustn't. I know that you are better than this, listen to your heart and Jak's. I've never known you to do this because this isn't you."

His face went grim at my words. "Did you ever consider that maybe this might be my true colors? Or where you that naïve?" he said as he crouched down with an evil look, and for a split second his eyes went back to their white glow. "Help me." he whispered in distress and his face held fear. Then his eyes changed back to how they previously were and he took off.

"LIGHT!" I hollered as I tried to touch the sky with my finger tips. "No…this cant be happening." I whispered, I looked around and heard the sound of screeching come from behind me. I turned around to find the baby Muse wrestling with some other strange creature.

It resembled a Muse, but it also resembled something aquatic and also close to a flying squirrel but with a very long and narrow tail that had nine feathers, that went from largest to smallest, at the end. It had large fangs and was very tiny. Its body was sleek and almost scaly, but that was the furs sheen.

It was so glossy and beautiful, but it also looked dangerous. It had fiery red fur with no markings except for the facial markings that were a light orange, its underside was an orange-yellow, the feathers were almost a crystal opal and the fins on its back and the flap of skin between its front and hind legs were deep and light blue. It had long sharp ears that were light blue on the inside, its eyes were what appeared to be a white color, it hand sharp little claws that were cream colored and it also had 'thumbs' on its front paws.

I thought that Naomi may like this little feisty guy as a new pet so I looked around and noticed some loose cloths that were hanging from a broken banner that was beside a largely lit fire. I snuck up behind them both and plummeted the bag onto both animals causing them to both endure a panic attack. I rolled my eyes as I reached in and luckily grabbed the baby Muse. I smiled and tied the cloth shut.

'_Ok, now how do I catch up with him? I mean he is probably already there.' _I sighed and turned around, with my head down and eyes closed. I took about five steps until I slammed into someone. I was about to fall backwards until they grabbled my arms to help support me. I looked up into the honey yellow eyes of Chris, he smiled down at me with a coy smile.

"Come on!" he said quickly and a ghostly white fire quickly lit around us, it started at our toes and vanished above our heads. Well after that, I felt my body's sensitive nerves tingle all over, then the fire reappeared but this time from above our heads and disappeared at our feet. We were in the HQ.

"You owe me for this one you know?" he said as he let my arms go and then scooted me off to the old sages room. I went to open the door to find it already unlocked. I slowly peered through the doorway to found the room a mess. It looked like someone had broken in and there was a struggle or something.

Some of Samos's most precious plants were turned over, spilled across the room, ripped out of their pots, broken or torn and others completely demolished. I was a bit worried but didn't want my mind to start getting all these crazy thoughts of death, dismemberment and all that other stuff. I tried to think that maybe something else happened but couldn't because my mind wouldn't let me think 'happy' or 'non-judgemental thoughts'.

I then noticed as I walked into the room that there were stains of a dark red color that covered the floor in certain areas, it almost looked like blood too. I gasped at the scene that lay in front of me in a panic filled mind. _'Dark…' _I though as I covered my mouth. I felt like crying and I thought that the one man that could protect us all died alongside the wise sage. "Samos…" I sobbed. "Oh…Samos why? Why did Dark do this to you…you never did anything to him…nothing!" I huddled near his bed with my arms around my knees and my head between my legs.

"He killed you for no reason, no reason at all!" I whispered to myself. The old sage had been with the young warrior since the very beginning. He had taught Jak all that he knows and has expanded some of that knowledge. He guided Jak through many of his adventures and has taken a fathering roll towards the young man.

'_And this, _this _is how he _repays _the wise old sage for all that he has done to _help _him through the toughest and hardest moments of his life!' _I though with a rage that was sprinkled with grief. "How could he have done this to you!" I hollered to only find myself crying once more. "How could he…"

As I was sobbing I didn't notice anyone approach me. I heard the person cough slightly so I looked up and saw that it was Samos.

'_**Wait, isn't old eons supposed to be dead or something?' **_I heard Kitten mutter confused.

'I see that someone has no respect for their elders much now do they?' I heard Angel say unpleased. 'And for your information, I'm glad that the old sage is still alive.'

'_Me too. But Kitten is right also, but only to a certain extent. Isn't he supposed to be…deceased?'_

'Maybe he was to be that but I guess that we came early enough.'

'_Ok, but do you think I should ask him about if it was to be true or not?'_

'Honestly that is all up to-'

"Zoey! Are you alright?" I heard the sage say heartfelt as he offered a hand to help me up. "What happened, why are you crying?"

I looked at him with my, probably, red eyes from all the tears. "I'm fine Samos, but I-"

"I'm glad your fine but we don't have time to talk! I have to tell you something direly important!" he exclaimed in fear. "The plants have told me a horrible affair! They confirmed that Jak would do what you predicted, and that no one will be able to stop him! Not even you…only his daughter will." he said sadly. "She is the only one that the plants and the rocks know of that can calm him down. They also knew though that his fait would be all to soon. But because you and Jak are both of dark and light eco your child will also develop those haunting and graceful gifts."

"Samos how can my child stop him? She isn't even born yet!"

"She doesn't need to be." he said as he took my hand and looked at me with the softest look I'd ever seen cross his face. "I cant tell you why but I do know someone who can." he concluded as he looked to his bedroom door. Just at that precise time, Chris just happened to be walking down the hall. And turned his head towards us puzzled with a toothpick in his mouth like a cigar. I guess he used to smoke and hasn't had a smoke for a long time and now substitutes that urge with a toothpick, or it just happened to be in his mouth. I don't know, I'm no mind reader!

He looked at me then at Samos and continued to look between us as he spoke slowly with a very insecure posture. "What are you guys lookin' at?" he had his hands in his baggy denim jean pockets.

"Chris," Samos smiled. "I need you to talk to Zoey about something…important" he hesitated. "Um sure, oh and Zoey," he said as he walked up to me and took my hand, from Samos', in his and led me out the door. "I have some good news for you and all the other racers." he smiled. "Some guy I met while I was working out down by the bar -yes I know, why were you by the bar? I'll tell you later, but anyways he said his name was James Peter and that he was willing to join our racing team since we needed an extra racer."

I smiled at that. "Well that is a relief but, I need to ask you about the baby and Jak…if that is ok with you." I trailed. We entered his room and it had a few posters but wasn't all that fancy, at least I was cleaner then Jak's room though, and he sat me down on the bed while he grabbed himself a chair.

"So you wish to talk of…_that_. Well this question was bound to pop out anyways so why am I not surprised?" he said as his voice held sarcasm. I rolled my eyes as I sighed. "Not that type of question!" I scolded as I folded my arms and he sighed with relief. "Well I'm glad its not that type of question because I have no clue at all on how to help induce-"

"CHRIS!"

"Oh ya right…sorry, so what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Chris I'm very confused right now, Samos is claiming that the baby can stop Jak from what he is about to do and will be able to calm him. But I cant stop him and nor can anyone else. How is that even possible? And has he lost his marbles?"

"No, he hasn't for he is fully correct. The reason for this is that the baby, since it has both light and dark eco in its blood stream, can send out a signal to either parent if one is in distress, like Jak is. Now that signal will exterminate his alpha male feelings -and all that other animal stuff- and calm him. The sound is said to be of a soft chiming bell that eases and sooths the soul." I stared and thought in wonder at those words.

"But how will she be able to protect Samos? I mean its not like I can just say 'ok honey, start chimin' your head off so daddy can calm down' or anything! How will I be able to tell if she can even save the sage or not?"

He smiled at me and lightly chuckled. "She's your daughter remember? Trust me, she'll know what to do." he then go up and left me in his room still sitting on his bed thinking about what he said.

* * *

peaz tell meh wat u think of this story :)


	25. Chapter 25: Questionable

thanks djman56, Sam and DrummerBoy4life for your reviews :3

and yay! james made it in and wasnt mentioned this time :D i also brought Alex back from his fictional delay(or fictional death as i like to say XD) and put in his pov

i hope u like how it turned out and how i ended the chap

please EnjOy! but first i have brought Sam here and we will both be announcing!

**Sam - Hi! ^.^ White Cherry Rose owns none of the Jak and Daxter characters only Naughty Dog does, nor does she own Naomi cuz she is mine and so are all my OCs!**

**Me - i do own how ever, own all of my OC's though :)**

**Sam - yes but you dont own James Peter either, he belongs to djman56 **

**Me - yes, but he did come up with a great OC i have to say :)**

**Sam - *nodds* yup, and we'd just like to say,**

Both of us **- enjoy the chapter and please leave a review :D**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

As I sat there I sighed with a hand covering my face. "What can I do?" I shook my head as I slouched over. "I need a hero." I said as I got up and headed for the door. "But the one I know…" my voice cracked. "He's dead inside and he gave his life one to many times…now he's paying the price." I whispered. I let my weight lean against the door frame. I saw Chris coming back in my direction so I tried my best to stand up right but couldn't so I just looked to the side in embarrassment. "Need some help?" I heard him ask.

I swivelled my head around quickly. "Who me? Oh, no! Not at all!" I smiled. Chris only put on his usual coy smile, folded his arms as he shifted his weight and cocked an eyebrow at my words. "Oh really?"

"Oh yes really!" I said stupidly. "For I was, just…" I said slowly as I tried to find something to say. "…uh…I was…I was…leaning!" my eyes lit up after the delayed ideas soon caught up to my sidetracked mind.

Then realization hit me and that triumphant face faded.

'_**Your quite the dazzling firecracker now aren't you?'**_ Kitten mused.

'_Ah shuddup!'_I thought with an almost royally pissed off tone.

'_**Whoa! No need to get all bitchy at me, gees!' **_Kitten growled.

'_Well I really don't give a fuck ok! So you can just piss off to where ever the hell you go!' _ok I lied, I was royally pissed.

'_**I'd watch what I'd say commander.' **_Kitten sounded like she was gonna kill me with her venomous tone.

'_Why should I?' _I thought with a smart assed attitude that I knew would show me to my grave.

'_**For letting you keep it.'**_

"What?" I said out loud with a confused face. I had totally forgotten Chris was even there at all.

'_**Keeping the child. I could've eliminated it if I wanted, but because it is our only hope I wont, but since you are being a bitch I'm willing to sacrifice that option.'**_

'_So what would be the big deal, we could always try a-' _

'_**Oh and by the way, the child that is born from parents with both eco's can only happen once if it's the same parents. That means you'd have to find another person that can channel both those ecos.'**_

'_What's the point to th-'_

'_**But that would mean that that child would only be able to communicate with you and the new parent and never Jak.' **_She paused and added sarcastically. _**'hmm, how sad.'**_

* * *

**Chris's P.O.V**

* * *

I lifted myself off of the door frame and just stared at the woman with consern. "Zoey?" I said slowly but received no response. She looked like she was very displeased with one of her alters. "Poor girl." I said as I shook my head. I told to her the very poem her father would tell her when she was little as a bedtime poem.

"_You've done so much for yourself and many others._

_But you always pay the sad price of never ending disownment from some, _

_And endless bickering you receive almost all the time from the rest. _

_Your soul is so broken it can not be salvaged any longer, _

_You are always being put off or thrown to the side. _

_You were once so pure and now, you are still to be forever that way._

_But your heart and mind say otherwise._

_Criticism is the only way you know now and will till the end._

_You are a princess by blood._

_Yet a broken soldier at heart._

_You're a delicate flower._

_With poisonous pollen._

_Your are a sweet butterfly._

_But are never to fly__._

_You are princess who never will be,_

_You're the warrior that will always be."_

I put a hand on her shoulder as I lent close to her and smiled at her breaking her conversation. "Zoey…" I said slowly causing her cheeks to become a bit red."Please do understand that you are loved by a man that will forever feel tormented and disowned just as you do. Just believe in him and he will win his fight." I paused as I lifted my hand from her shoulder. I then put both of my hands in my hoodies pouch pocket. "And the same goes for you as well." I said and as I went to turn around, the young man that went by the name James, appeared before me and that made me take a step back in surprise.

"How is she?" he said sadly. I looked over my shoulder to see Zoey was filled to the brim with fear, guilt, understanding and grief. "Oh, Zoey? She'll be fine…I hope." I put on a fake smile. "Trust me, once you get to know her, she has a tough heart but brittle trust for first impressions and when her trust has been broken."

"Right, well that's good to hear. But can I ask ya somethin'?" James asked. I looked at him unsure and furrowed my eyebrows. "Sure, about what?" he nodded a thank you and headed out to the main room motioning for me to follow. I looked back at Zoey with a small smile as a sign of saying 'sorry' . The deep teal green eyes that stared back at me held a different emotion though. Zoey, whose eyes were filled with plead, only held her left arm and sighed as she looked down to the ground. I looked her and sighed as I turned around to see James already half way down the hallway.

I noticed that James was still dressed in his army uniform with the Australian flag on his right shoulder. The outfit looked very sharp on him, and normally a person has to have that certain face to make them especially attractive in army wear. _'I think that some of the girls here may soon have the sever case of drool-over-the-boy syndrome.' _I rolled my eyes as I smirked. '_I wonder if he may find a girl and ask her out too.'_

Then all these images of women popped in my head. _'aw come on!' _I swatted away the invisible images and noticed the young man was giving me the, 'you're such a retard.' look but I shook it off and ignored the thoughts that were buzzing through my head. I headed to the kitchen and came out with two beers. I tossed him his and he cracked it open right away. "So you are wondering if you are to win any races any time soon and if you could stay here." I said as I cracked mine open as well.

He immediately sprayed out his beer in shock. I spoke before taking a sip of mine, "I'll take that as a 'yes' and you'll also have to clean that up." he looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you know?" he said as he grabbed a rag and started to clean up the beer. "Hello! I'm an Apprentice! I can do that type of stuff, like taking you from our world to this one. ALL ME!" I said as I pointed to myself with my head slightly tilted and a small grin on my face. "Whaa? I thought that all this was a dream or somethin'." he said as he got up, but I shook my head and took another sip of my beer. "Right, but if I die, I die for real right?" he said as he returned to cleaning. I hesitated but answered. "Yes."

"Ace, I should just give it away while I'm still breathing!"

I shook my head. "No don't! we need all the racers we can get to save the others!"

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

* * *

I no longer had my eye or my arm covered for I felt that they told my life and how painful it was. I was almost proud of some of the scars I got from the prison fights too. Looking down the lowly lit hall I sighed as I took a look around and in each door that was unlocked. _'That's it, its impossible almost! For Mars sake I could be looking all my life and never find what I'm looking for! I should just face it!'_ but I shook my head in disapproval towards myself. "No, I have to keep looking." I said determined.

I was down one of the many hall ways that were the veins of this building and was starting to feel lost. But I knew I wasn't for I had seen this place many times and needed to find _her._ I heard the a soft and delicate voice cry slightly, I thought about it but shook it off. "There is a slight possibility that it may just be _her."_

YAY! CLIFFY...sort of...and it is almost qualified to be juicy too!


	26. Chapter 26: Crossed Paths

Here is chapter 26! i hope u all like the flash back and the other parts that are jus as important :D

Thanks djman56 and cookie's pie for your reviews :) djman i dont no if i'll b able 2 fit tht other really cool idea in here cuz i already have an idea/plan as to how im gonna end th book and i only have 4-9 chaps left. im really sorry. but i**_ MIGHT_** (his is not a for sure) be able 2 put ur idea in the next book. if i cant im extremly sorry :'(

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OC's**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter.**

**Claimer: all my OC's**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V continued**

* * *

I cautiously and slowly made my way down the hallway. The soft sobbing soon grew as I drew nearer to the person that was full of sorrow. I decided I would peek my head around the corner to see if I could get a look at who they were and if they were the person I was looking for.

When I looked around the corner I saw that it was Zoey, and she was running towards me with her hands covering her eyes. It had been a total of four months since I had last seen her. She looked different from the last time I had seen her. Her stomach made her look like she was, wait she looked-!

"If that mother fucker touched my sister he is dead!" I growled. She was just about to fly by me when I grabbed her by the arm stopping her and forcing her to look at me. "How could you?"

She looked at me with fear for she still didn't know who I was. "W-who the h-hell are you?" she demanded through her sobs. I lowered my head and, I had now slightly spiked light brown and gold streaked hair, my voice was low. "Zoey, I thought you may have known me or at least remembered me, I mean how could you forget your own b-"

"I don't care who the hell you are, even if you were the King I still wouldn't give a damn! Now leave me," she started to try and break herself free from my grasp. "ALONE!" she tore herself form me and continued down the hallway leaving me shocked. I looked around sadly and headed for the gardens.

After I entered the gardens I felt like I wasn't alone. But it was to calm to be dangerous, I mean only a complete psychopath would dare come barge in and kill someone. '_But then again I could be wrong but I highly doubt that.' _I heard a rustling noise come from one of the bushes ahead of me. I sat down on the old wooden garden bench and tilted my head in confusion. _'I wonder…' _I thought to myself. _'Its probably nothing though-'_

Then out of nowhere a man came flying out from the bush with spurts of purple electricity dancing around each of his limbs. I had read about this man before in the Precursors great library and it foretold as to why he became this way and who he was. Jak. He was an experiment that went all to perfect yet all too wrong at the same time! I had my suspicions about him and his abilities but they were about to be told to me and I would probably die also. To which I didn't look forward to doing, just to let you know.

He looked at me with a death encouraging glare and snarled as he readied himself to attack. I took a bluffing stance and was ready to head for the nearest door. He growled at me and bared his fangs. I thought I was a goner. Jak suddenly charged and was headed for me and was about to kill me. "And here's the psychopath!" I said as I was about to run. I took one step back and was a bout to turn around when I saw Zoey and James standing on a higher ledge. Zoey was just standing there blankly and James was watching her. I noticed Jak had slowed down and was starting to act as if he was configuration something.

Zoey then fell weak and was about to fall down when James caught her. She held her head, in pain it seemed, and Jak seemed to be becoming slowly civilized at the same time. Then the tension around us all and in the air dropped and I held my breath. I saw that my sister was in a great deal of pain and James tried to help sooth and comfort her. The man that stood before me was a different story, he had the look of many emotions but one of them I never dreamt of crossed his face, and that emotion was fear.

And as he staggered backwards he was wide eyed and probably was regretting all that he had done to his friends. Then he ran out of the gardens and into the building. I looked up at James and Zoey. He was helping her up and guiding her to the door. She seemed to be in less pain and I smiled at that. I didn't want to see her ever in pain for it hurt me to see that. She was so gentaly and she never deserved pain, but she always received it no matter what and that always made me angry.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Don't worry Anne, I'm coming and I miss you." Anne was my girlfriend. We were to be engaged on the first of May but on that day she received a large pounding on her front door. When she opened it, numerous KG were there and took her away.

She was put under a restraining order from seeing me by the Baron himself. She was only nineteen when they took her. I've vowed to myself that I would save her but each time I was unsuccessful and I was thrown in prison one to many times. And the last time I was thrown in, I was arrested by Anne but she just ironed all my plea's and cries for her to help me. I was so heart broken.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

"_By order of his eminenc the grand protector of Haven city you are here by under arrest." one said they were putting the cuffs on my wrists. I noticed something different about this KG that seemed all to familiar. I looked at the soldier hard and tried to figure out why I thought I knew them. I lent a bit closer to get a bettre look when one of them snapped at me, "Hey, back down!" _

_I looked at him sternly and smirked being a complete smart ass. "Bite me!" all of them looked at each other and a few of them cocked their guns including the one that cuffed me. "You keep your mouth shut citizen! Or I will be forced to exicute you." the voice crackled. _

_I looked at the soldier, they were a lot thiner and far smaller then the others that stood before me. "You know what Lieutenant? I don't care!" my voice shuddered as I remembered how they took everything from both Anne and I. "You can take my fucking life for all I care! Even if it means not being able to save Anne I will risk my life." I said coldly towards them. The lutenant that cuffed me shuddered at the name Anne and they looked over to the squadron that didn't seem to be fazed. _

_The Lieutenant growled uneasily and snapped their neck around to face me again and gritted their teeth. "Who are you to call a luenant by her first name?" she demanded._

"_Anne…is that you?" my eyes grew wide._

"_What did I just say!" she back handed me with her eco pistil. _

"_I'm so glad to have finally found you. Now please do me a favour and un-cuff me so we can go back to-"_

"_Who do you think you are ordering me around, hmm?" she screamed._

"_Look, its me Alex." she didn't recognise me nor remember me._

"_I don't know who you are but I do know that because you have been such trouble I will get you a date set up with a special project of ours." she smirked._

_Anne and the others had led me to one of the many rooms with 'projects', as they were called, and the others held me down from all my resistance and argumentive behaviour. She took off her helmet to revile her shoulder length black hair that was tipped light blue and had two red streaks on one side. He face was stained with the Krimzon Guard tattoos and here eyes were still the cyan color I remembered them to be._

"_Commander Erol," she said to a man with a shoulder plate that read Commander, he had fire orange hair that was held back by a mask and he had yellow eyes. "Yes Lieutenant Hunt." he said as he turned around. "How is everything, any trouble?" _

_She shook her head. "No sir, but I did bring in another one and I think he could show a good deal of success in the project." she was completely different then from what I remembered. She used to be warm, bubbly, sweet, kind, generous, soft-spoken, against the Krimzon guard completely, easy going and joyous. Now…now I don't know what they have done to her. That broke my heart to no end. _

"_This, Jak person, shows some sign of promise I tell you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Affirmative."_

_Interesting. What happened to the others commander?"_

"_That's just it, he's the only one that has survived the project."_

"_Perfect. Now lets see if this guy can handle all of it."_

_Erol looked at her deviously. "You know we could get killed for this right?" she only nodded. "But it is all to worth the risk sir."_

"_Fine I will." he motioned over for the others to bring the man off the table. He panted and gasped for air, he seemed so strong. Probably strong to knock each of these people out in once blow, but he also looked weak, like as if he hadn't eaten or had sleep in one to many days. The commander named Erol motioned for the men to bring me over and start some tests. In the beginning felt a bit painful but not to bad and I thought it was going to be easy. _'But then again I am surrounded by KG's… there could be something they are hiding or are about to do.' _I turned my head to Anne and smiled. _

"_Is that all you got? Hit me with your best shot babe." her eyes went wide at the end of my sentence and was about to slap me when Erol stopped her. Easy Hunt, if this man here asked for more, then I think we should oblige." he smiled and she grinned back at him. "here you go and enjoy the next so many years you survive to endure complete pain!" _

_I felt the sharp stabbing pain of forty or more knives stab through me and my back arched towards the eco as it was violently being injected into me. "Anne! Help me please! Anne….ANNE!" and then everything went black. "Anne." I managed to say softly._

* * *

I was back in reality and noticed that I was laying on something soft with a bright light above me. I shielded my eyes. "He's awake. James, Chris! He's awake!" I heard a female cry in consern and joy at the same time. I groaned and tried to sit up. "Huh?" but I was quickly laid back down before I could sit up fully. "You need to stay down, we don't want you getting injured any further." the female spoke. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

The sound of a door opening hurriedly graced my ears. "How is he?" I heard a young man say. I didn't recognise his voice though at first then I realised it was James. "Is he stable?" Chris demanded.

'_Stable? Stable! What are you talking about! I am as bloody well stable as the day I was born!' _

I heard the door slam open once more. "Where is he?" another female demanded. "Right here Naomi. He's pretty bad though." I heard her gasp and I was totally confused as to why they were all acting this way for I felt perfectly fine and nothing hurt at all.

I put a hand on my chest and felt it was wet and there was a hole in it. My eyes snapped open and I went to shoot up but was pushed back down and held down by the two males who acted very fast. "Stay down damn it!" Chris order. I was trying to free myself but with all my restraining I was causing a lot of damage to myself and causing myself to also bleed faster.

"I wish this guy would sometimes just kick the bucket instead of makin' us do this crap!" James hollered as he was trying to hold down my right arm. I growled. "Aaggh! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" I hollered at Chris. "Not a day in your life Al."

I felt like biting him as I felt fangs grow in my mouth but nothing else changed. "If you don't I'll kill y-you…for-" I passed out and the fangs retracted.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

* * *

I just stared at him wide eyed and looked up at Chris and he looked at me the same way.

We both simultaneously turned our heads to Naomi who was holding a needle in Alex's leg. "What the? What did you do to 'im?" I asked as Chris and I let the twenty seven year old go.

She only shrugged and looked to the side. "Antistatic. That's all." I looked at Chris and he only smirked as he shook his head, releasing Alex's arm, and sighed. "What did I say about bringing stuff from our world?"

She pouted. "Yeah I know but I was thinking what if you need this in an emergency? Ok."

I smiled at her bold decision to go against Chris. "Well, I'm glade you did mate. We could have been dealing with someone as mad as a cut snake." she stared at me slightly confused. "He would a been mad." she smiled at that. "Oh, no problem."

Just then another female came in. She had blue green hair and green eyes and was dressed in a mechanics outfit that clung onto her figure nicely. When she opened that door and her green eyes looked into my red eyes, I swear I saw an angel standing before me. I was speechless at her sudden arrival. "He's dead!" she sobbed. We all looked at her confused. "Whose dead?" Chris asked strenly. "Razer!"

* * *

:D i like how this one turned out. i luv it way more then the last chap X3

yay! first moments of JamesxKeira stuff!


	27. Chapter 27: Deal Me Your Heart

here is chapter 27 and i hope u like it :) plus more James + Keira action comin soon! it may b fluffy...i dont no but it probably will. :) lol

anywho i brought back an old OC of mine and they will be pop'n in and out just to let ya no :D

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer(SC2010): Naomi and OCs**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: all my OCs**

**Chapter 27**

**EnjOy!**

* * *

The room fell dead with silence as we all looked at each other confused. Sure, I didn't like the guy and heard rumours going around, like for example the one that was most popular "He raped his female team-mates or anyone he got close with." and that only led me to not liking him any further. The fragile looking female with blue green hair and green eyes covered her face with her hands and sobbed to herself as she dropped to the floor on her knees.

I looked over my shoulder to see Naomi, Zoey -who appeared happy at this fact-, Alex -who was still passed out- and Chris. Zoey looked at me and Chris with a determined look in her eyes and gave me the impression that she wouldn't take no for an answer to anything right now. She put a tender hand on her protruding stomach and smiled as she looked down but that emotion faded as she regained the eye contact between us.

I walked over to the female and crouched over and looked at her sweetly with a reassuring smile. "G'day miss. Might I ask what your name is. I fear that we have never met before." I tilted my head slightly. She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes free of tears with a small and quick smile that faded as fast as it appeared. "I-I'm Keira." she said as she cupped her hands neatly and shyly and placed them on the ground as she lent forwards a bit towards me and her pale cream face was now lightly tinted pink on her cheeks.

I smiled at her. "The name's James, but you can call me DJ." when I made eye contact with her I felt like I was in a gaze that I could never break and I also could have sworn I felt my heart skip four beats when she looked into my eyes. "Whoa…." I said under my breath. Keira fluttered her emerald eyes in confusion at me and bit her bottom lip. "James…are you ok?" she said softly.

"Huh?" I shook my head and she giggled lightly. I turned my head and smiled at Chris and Zoey. I noticed that Chris played it cool and gave us our space and was helping Naomi tend to Alex while little miss impatient rolled her eyes. And yes, by that I mean Zoey, she is a good person and all but I find her to have short patience when it comes to certain things and people. But I think she was just being a bit too stubborn today to be honest.

The woman that was to be due in two months only sighed at me and shook her head and approached Keira and I. "Wha-?" I was cut off as she pushed me over by my face. "Gah!" I shot back up and glared at her as she walked away, swaying her hips. "Now what'd I do to deserve that?" I demanded and she spun around pissed like bloody hell. Ignoring my question _and _eye contact, she looked above me and nodded her head to the right as she spoke. _"_I'm gonna go check out and see how bad Razor is." I looked over my shoulder to see the sandy blonde male nod his head with a stern look. "I'll contact ya if I find anything and if there is anything unusual. Then I'll try and find Jak and see if he knows anything about all this."

"Ok, but just be careful Toto." I heard Naomi say and Zoey nodded her head. "I will don't worry about me." she smiled. "Though I think you should worry about that stranger over there." she pointed to Alex, and then frowned when she made eye contact with Keira. _'I wonder what she has against 'er.' _

"And make sure lover boy over here doesn't get eaten by the black widow." she said flatly and waved Keira and myself off with her hand. "Zo-!" Naomi went to walk up to her and verbally scold her or give her a piece of her mind but Chris stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and tilting his head and quirking an eyebrow. "Chris!" she pleaded but he only shook his head. "No, leave her to find her old and her new path into the past days and relive them once more among us."

Well that made no sense at all. I shook that off but rose up from the ground and helped Keira up also. I looked over to Chris and asked him the current question that was bugging me. "So what is that supposed to mean? She dead already or what?" But Chris only ignored my question and smiled at me. "You'll find out soon Lieutenant, you'll find out soon."

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

* * *

As I walked down the hallway I found that there was a disturbing smell in the air, like rotting flesh, so I unwillingly followed it. As I neared to where ever it was I was supposed to end up at, the pungent smell would never leave my nose after this.

'_**Ugh, it smells like a dead body. I think its only a few more feet down.' **_Kitten said and she too didn't sound to pleased by the smell.

'_Yeah but how far, cause I really am not enjoying this at all.'_

'_**Oh and you think I am?'**_

'_No.'_

'_**Good.'**_

When I turned for the last time, I found the smell to be to overwhelming for myself and just wanted to loose my lunch. I sighed and shook myself to loosen up and be prepared for anything. I entered the room only to find Razor's corps laying in the middle of his room, soaked in blood. It was almost like he was chewed up and spat back out with a chain saw.

His abdominal cavity was covered with brutal claw marks that were to large to be of any type of animal, his eyes were rolled to the back of his skull and his green eyes were blood shot. His mouth was slightly open as if he were to at the end of a scream, his arms and hands were crippled in a defensive yet vulnerable posture, his legs were positioned to the left, there was the remains of a lit cigar beside him, his cloths were stained with blood and a few white hairs laid on them as if to never fully touch the fabric, his trench coat was obviously torn in multiple areas and the room pretty much looked like it was flipped upside down. But I had my suspicions about all this and Razor's body almost looked as if it was posed like this by someone else.

"Chris? This is Zoey, are you there?"

"Yes he is, but this is Naomi. What did you find Zoe?"

"Well," I trailed as I walked carefully in the room, to make sure that both my boots didn't trail any blood from the crimson blood pool and screw up any evidence -like as if I already haven't_- _and so I wouldn't step on anything important, and bent over. I picked up a small white hair and examined it. "Naomi…"

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm wrong right now just to let you know, but I think that my husband may just be involved. And I think he plays the key role too."

"Wait, what? Who, who is your husband? Tell me!" she demanded almost in a voice that held suspicion and a sense of being stabbed in the back.

I went a bit wide eyed. _'Ooops, well I guess that the cats outta the bag for sure now.'_ I was planning on telling everyone after a few weeks about Jak and I but I guess that that idea just flew out the window now didn't it? Oh well.

"Uh…" I trailed as I carefully looked around the room and found a jar to put that bit of evidence in. It reminded me of a jam jar. I unscrewed the lid and placed the white hair inside and then screwed it shut. After that I carried it in my hand as I headed back to the infirmary.

"Well?" she teased, "Whose the lucky winner?"

"Don't you mean 'unlucky' winner? Cause you know as well as I do that any guy that gets me, is well…unlucky. I have no good qualities what so ever."

"What ever you say." she paused. "But still who is he?"

"Oh boy." I said under my breath. "Mar."

"I know, 'oh my god!'" she said excitedly. "But seriously, who is _he_?"

"I already told you, Mar."

The line went dead. "Mar? but how is that even possible? He was supposed to be dea-"

"He's from the past as is myself and we are both of royalty." I interjected almost flatly.

"No fucking way!"

"Yes, I found out I'm a princess through light and his oddly sweet geekiness. Oh well. But promise me you

wont go all proper on me ok?"

"Sure thing."

"And Mar is…well I think I'll tell you that one later, Naomi I found a hair sample and I think I just may

know whose it is, but we can run some tests if you'd like."

"Ok, see you back at the infirmary."

"And I'll bring Jak back with me." I clicked my communication device off and headed for the bar. '_Oh man, I cant believe that the last three races are only in two weeks and that the final Grand Pre is in two months!_'.'

* * *

After entering the bar, my nose was yet again greeted with a new smell that I new and it refreshed me. Alcohol.

I scanned the bar trying to see if I could find the blonde racer but he was no where in sight. "And I thought I would have trouble keeping an eye on _the baby _and not Jak! Why is it the other way around all of a sudden?" I mumbled.

"Well I'll be damned." a deep voice said from behind me and it held a slight accent to it. The accent seemed so familiar but I just couldn't place my finger on it. "I thought I'd never see ya again darlin' !" the voice almost sounded joyous. My eyes went wide when I turned. Before me stood the man I left in the dessert, no longer was he slightly muscular, his build now looked perfect. He still had the same colored eyes and hair as I remembered. His arms were spread wide in hugging gesture with a big smile on his face.

I sat there aw stricken. "Tobie, is that you?" I smiled and he only nodded.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for lass? I don't want to hug the air all day now." he said sweetly. "Oh I'm sorry," I walked up to him and gave him a hug, before I was lifted off the ground. "Tobie, your gonna hurt the baby." I said calmly yet slightly in a panic.

"Baby?" he echoed as he put me back down gentaly and I nodded with a small shy smile. "yup, I'm gonna be a mother soon and my husband is gonna be a father." I said happily.

"Husband?" he echoed a little louder in disbelief.

I shook that off and quickly looked around, still I could find no sign of Jak. '_Damn it!'_ that was until I saw someone with an orange fuzz ball in a far away booth. _'Bingo!'_

I looked over to Tobie as I walked away, "I'm sorry Tobie, but I have to have a word with him." I smiled.

He waved a hand and smiled. "No problem darlin' I don't mind." he walked away and headed for a booth of his own as I made my way over to my man and slid into the booth. I looked him dead in the eye. "Honey, I need to ask you something important. And I want you to answer me truthfully."

* * *

:) yay! only 8 more chaps...stand strong w/ me now & dont worry its almost over :)

plz r&r

and until then, stay frosty!


	28. Chapter 28: Beautiful Souls

i think that this turned out nicer then i thought mayb not, idk but wat i do no is that u all rock and thanks 4 ur votes on my poll :) the italics are Alex in a dream state/ flashback as he recalling something while he is still passed out. this is one of the longest chapters ive ever written (sorry to those ppl tht dont like long chaps) and i really hope that you have a very exploritive mind when u read this chapter :D oh! and please do EnjOy

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and OCs**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: all my OCs**

**Chapter 28**

**

* * *

**

I lent forward on the table, folded my arms and looked down at the table. "Whadda ya need to ask sweet heart?" I heard Daxter ask me a bit concerned. "I would prefer it better if I talked to Jak-"

"Well he is right here ain't he? He's practically all ears for your question aren't ya buddy?" Daxter said as he nudged Jak's shoulder which only made Jak roll his stunning blue eyes. "Alone." I said and Daxter's ears perked up as he turned around. "you are alone are you not, cause all you two need to do is ignore me. I'm just the lil' voice in the back of your head-" _**'That never shuts up!' **_"-that is always there for ya no matter what the circumstance-"

"Daxter." Jak said softly to the small rodent. The said animal turned his attention from myself to Jak. "Ya big guy, what is it?" he asked while he picked up a beer.

"Alone means alone, you know…by _ourselves_." he keyed in and probably hoping his best friend understood. "Ya so." he said as he took a mouthful of beer. Jak sighed and slid out from the leather booth and walked around to my side with a hand out to help me up.

I smiled sweetly and took it, then I looked at Daxter and spoke in a motherly tone that I thought never existed. "Daxter," I said heartfelt.

He spun around at my caring tone and gulped down the beer in his mouth in one gulp, leaving a foamy moustache as his mouth was slightly agape. I walked over to the side of the table he was standing on and lent forwards a bit with a small smile on my lips.

"When Jak and I say that we wish to be alone, that…" I bit my bottom lip as I looked to the side knowing that the next words my hurt the small animals feelings. "…that means…" I looked up at him and stared into his deep blue eyes that looked innocent and curious; like a child's. I let out a deep sigh and broke the eye contact between us, but only briefly.

"You cant come nor be around us…"

His ears dropped, almost becoming flush with the back of his head, and his shoulders fell from their proud posture. "B-but I…I'm always with Jak, we're the inseparable demolition duo!" he exclaimed as he almost spilled his beer. "Yes Daxter I know, but please? Only this once, ok?"

He sighed and kicked the air and then proceeded to fall flat on his bum as he spoke. "Oh ok." his voice held defeat. I smiled at him and patted his head lightly which made him also smile. "Thanks Daxter."

"No problem toots!" he hollered as Jak and I headed out of the bar.

"Jak I need to ask you something, and it has to deal with Razor…I know you wouldn't do what has happened but I'm worried that you may have accidentally-" I was cut off when he suddenly pinned me against the nearest wall and kissed me. He was trying to gain access into my mouth and when I allowed, he deepened the kiss.

I felt like I was floating. That was until he broke the kiss. "Now, does that tell you if I did it or not?" he said coyly. I giggled sweetly. "Ooh! I see, but I don't think you can use bribery to win this one."

His eyes lit up and a crooked smile played across his lips. "Are you that sure?"

I nodded and he wrapped an arm around the small of my back, his other hand at the back of my neck as he held me near the floor. "Oh!" I squeaked lightly and that made his smile only widen. "You do know you wont ever win this one mister-" he kissed me once more and I felt myself tingle all over. _'Heaven has gifted this man with the deadliest weapon! His lips and kisses!' _

"What do you think now, am I still guilty officer?" he asked as he lifted me back up. "Who ever said you were guilty!" I said coyly. I looked at him with a playful look and he smiled back at me with that shy yet sly crooked smile. "Well, since you've been so…genuine," I put a hand on his chest and teased him. "I need you to do me a favor and come with me." I said as I started down a hallway that was a short cut to the infirmary.

I noticed Jak's eyes flash quickly the night shade black of Darks as he quirked an eyebrow. "And where might that be?" he cooed as he caught up to me. "Oh just a little place down here." I said as I pointed a finger directly in front of myself. He halted and tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look then cocked an eyebrow as he spoke, "The infirmary?" he smiled. "I wouldn't call that the most ideal nor romantic pl-"

I spun around and smirked at him as I put a hand on each hip, "It ain't supposed to be silly. I need you to help someone and the others."

He folded his arms as he shifted his weight to one side. "And, what exactly is in it for me Eclipse?" I sighed as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "You get to…" I trailed. Trying to persuade this guy would be harder then I thought. "Umm…" I bit my bottom lip in thought as nothing was coming to mind, and I hated it when that happened in these types of circumstances.

My deep teal green eyes lit up at the thought that was, sure it may not do anything but its worth a shot. I looked up at him with my eyes half open as I scanned his face as I spoke and lowered my voice a bit, "I know one thing," I smiled. "You, will get both a large sum of respect from not only the person in need…" I trailed as I locked the eye contact that was held between us. "But also from the others."

He looked to the side as he lifted his head in decision. "So what do you think?" I pressed but didn't get a response. "I know, not much at all, but that is all I have to offer right now." he looked down at me finally and nodded his head, "Alright who is it I need to see?" he asked with a husky voice. My face lit up and I hugged him as tight as I could without injuring the child. "Thanks."

I then grabbed his wrist and encouraged him to follow me hurriedly, as my mind now no longer held joy. No, it held fear and panic. A fear and a panic only appropriate for where I was headed. The fear was that I thought that maybe Jak and I wouldn't be able to make it on time to the infirmary and the man that was laying on the bed would die. I couldn't let that happen. Nor would I let it!

As I ran I transformed into Angel, but something was different this time. Instead of the outfit I was wearing, I now was wearing a long white dress that had beautiful gold bands around my neck and chest. My long white hair that flowed freely behind me was now highlighted bits of baby blue and my bangs were to the side, well at least one thing was normal!

But at the time being I ignored the changes and made sure that I didn't have any wings at the time being. I looked over my shoulder and got a clear view of Jak. 'Perfect.' he looked so lost with those eyes of his, I felt sorry for him too. "I need you to let Light out." I said in a commanding yet enchanting voice and he almost seemed hypnotised by it. At first there was no response but then he shook his head as he went bug-eyed and then nodded. "Sure thing." I smiled back at him as we neared the infirmary.

* * *

After entering I found that the stranger was doing far worse then I had hoped and was at such a critical state that they could do nothing but watch as he slowly died. I frowned and pushed Chris and Naomi away with one hand and I dragged my husband with me by my other hand. I placed Light on one side of the bed, as I stood on the opposite side of him, and told him that he had to help me heal this man.

"Angel are you crazy?" he asked but I ignored it and powered up my regeneration orb. "Light just do as I say and then I may grace you with either a colorful vocabulary if you let him die," my light and elegant voice filled the room with peace but my words did the exact opposite as they brought on a cold, bitter feel. "or I may love you to no end if you help him live." I finished as I put the orb near his chest. "So which will it be?"

Light didn't hesitate and quickly started using his light regeneration and spoke as he did so. "I'm going preferably with the second one." that made me smile. "Good." I said as I forced the orb down upon his wound. "Hook him up, I need to see his vitals!" I ordered.

Naomi did so and hooked up the stranger. I looked at the screen and saw that his heart rate was dropping and that he was starting to go into shock. I knew that his heart wouldn't be able to handle this though and I don't know why I even bothered to try and save him. He had no importance in my life.

What had he done for me? Nothing. Do I even know this man? No. Why do I have a feeling that I need to save this man? I don't know. How is it that I feel as if I have seen him before yet I've never seen him a day in my life? Have I gone mad? Maybe. Am I becoming soft? Also maybe. But what's more important is, why do I even _care at all_?

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I opened my eyes once more for the first time again in the tenth week I had been here. The young male that I had seen when I had first arrived here had changed a lot, no longer was he scared, lost, vulnerable, alive inside. No, he was now cold, bitter, angry, determined, intimidating, strong willed, and exiled into his own mind. I was put in a cell that was neighbouring to his. Things were starting to become routinely disturbing and painful._

_The morning hours were; you woke up at six, had a small breakfast at seven. The food didn't even look appetizing or edible. Then from eight to eleven you worked at the construction site. _

_When it came to the afternoon hours; you had a thirty minute lunch at twelve then after that you had a thirty minute break (that they would sometimes cut down to twenty, depending on the day), you then went back to work at one and finished at two, you returned to the fortress at three and did some type of exercise at the weight room, at four you were to then return to your cell. When five o'clock strolled around you were to be at the cafeteria for dinner, the food was worse at dinner then breakfast, then return to your cell until further notice. _

_At the evening hours you were; to be put under for testing and that lasted from around seven to ten o'clock, depending on how resistant you were. Finally at eleven you were to return to your cell, then at twelve it was lights out._

_Ya things could get quite repetitive, that is, until there were prison fights. And almost all the fights were stared by the blonde male that was beside my cell. He would snap at the slightest of things some days and others he would be as quiet as a finicky fox-mouse and as calm as ever. But on his bad days, you had to look out because then you were swimming with a big luker shark. _

_But one day before the testing's began I had heard a noise come from the young mans cell. Mind you the boy never talked much, or at all for that matter. So as I was waiting and preparing myself for the excruciating pain that was to soon be put upon me I sat up at a sudden "No!" _

_Well that caught my attention enough that it drove me off the top bunk and to the cell door. _

_I peered through the tightly fit bars and tried to make out an image, but it was getting blurry so I relaxed and thought nothing of it. And I was feeling mixed emotions for the young boy, half of me was glad that the prison went down the alphabet backwards, meaning I would always go after him and the other half felt sorry for him. But I couldn't just feel sorry for anybody, I mean it was everyman for himself out here!_

_I sighed and walked slowly back over to my bed and returned to the top bunker. I laid on my side with a hand under my pillow as I stared into the blank world of the empty and hopeless thoughts that belonged to my conscious._

_I then heard the sound of buttons being pushed, the three clicks the door made before it opened, the whistling hiss it would make as a preparation to open and then electronical gears would soon turn to let what ever guard in. The door closed, but there was the sound of something jamming it slightly at the end, so I rose up to see Anne. She had her arms behind her back and wasn't wearing that god forsaken helmet thankfully. Though she did look displeased I tell you. _

_Her voice was sharp and authoritative as she addressed me." Experiment X5-SD7Y, why is it that you claim continuously to myself, the Commander and the other guards that you know me?" she asked bluntly. _

_I frowned at her and sat up, then slid off the bed. "I'm sorry if that is inconvenient for you to ask." I replied coldly as I went to the sink and filled my glass with the tap water. "It isn't." she replied softly. "I don't know why but for some reason I've had this strange feeling about you. Ever since I arrested you."_

_I shot up with a chill that ran down my spine. " Experiment X5-" she cut herself off. "err-Alex. I don't know why but, it feels like I've known you for a long time." she said vulnerably. I slowly turned around and looked at her with an emotionless stare that didn't change anything. "Lieutenant Hunt, are you feeling-"_

_She put a hand up and smiled only a fraction of a smile as she spoke with her head slightly down. "Please," she insisted as she lowered he hand and her light cyan eyes met my deep purple blue ones." I would rather you call me Anne." I smiled at that, the fact of opening up to me and recalling anything from our past together was a gift. "Thank you, but I need to ask you something…Anne." I said as I walked up to her. I still towered over her by a foot and a half. "Do you recall any kind of events from your past, that had to deal with me?" she concentrated but nothing appeared to come to her mind. _

_Heavy marching footsteps were heard as they approached us in unison. I looked at her and told her to remove herself at once, and she did. But that was until Erol saw her outside my cell. He approached her and grabbed her by her wrist. "well I fear that we may have a rat amongst us." he said as he looked between the guards that surrounded him. He forcedly dragged the Lieutenant away in the opposite direction of myself. "Anne!" I cried out in a husky voice, "get your filthy hands off me you bastards!" I growled under my breath as I turned around and faced the five guards that were holding me. _

_I turned around to face her once more to see Erol turn into an office that was also his dorm room. I went into a frenzied panic and started screaming out her name._

_

* * *

_"ANNE!" I shouted as I sat up. I looked around to see a male that resembled Jak but was of the two different tones of blue and white, and beside him was a female that I had never seen before. I stared at her in aw as she moved one of her hands onto the top of my chest and the other in between my shoulder blades. She smiled sweetly at me. She had the softest baby blue colored skin I had ever seen in my entire life.

Her eyes were like staring into a pool of a milky white peace. Then as I laid down I looked over to the male who looked at me sternly. "Quit starin' at my wife or you'll wish we hadn't saved you." his voice was firm and aggressive, yet calm and soothing to the ear.

I blinked at him, smiled like a smart ass and tried to speak but my voice was extraordinarily hoarse and my throat felt like it had been done over with a piece of sand paper. "Sure thing…" I looked down at my toes and wiggled them to make sure I could still walk in case this white blob tried to jump me.

I heard the female giggle a sweet and enchanting tune as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh please do try to put off my husbands threat. He is a very kind man once you get to know him." she smiled. And then the strangest thing happened before my very eyes. First the male had a shower of rainbow like dots cover his body as he gained what looked like a head ache and…Jak?

The same thing happened to the female but instead of dots she glowed and a pulsation of her body surrounded her and she looked at piece, I was happy at that, but that was until I found out who the female was. My sister.

My eyes grew into dinner plates and my upper lip slightly twitched . "What's the matter?" she asked as she and another female approached me with a wheel chair. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." I tried to say as clearly as I could. "Well that's good to hear." a female with black hair, lavender highlights and stunning green eyes piped up cheerfully.

"Oh by the way, the names Naomi. The woman and man that helped us bring ya back are Zoey and Jak and this is-" she turned around to thin air. "Hmm, well I guess he got bored and headed off to that old library again." she mumbled. "Well the other guy that _was_ here was Chris."

She grabbed the handle bars at the back if the wheel chair and asked me where I wished to head to. I told her that the library would be just fine. She was a bit surprised at my response but took me there anyway. I later found Chris, he was holding a book with his right hand deeply in reading land and his other hand was straight out. "Hey, um Chris I-" I was cut off by five sharp and deadly looking objects. I ducked as best as I could in the chair as they just grazed over my head.

Looking over my shoulder I saw that they were enlarged, dangerous, and stunning. The five objects that now sat protruding from the wall behind me were diamonds with a deathly beauty to them.

"Now are you trying to decapitate me or what?" I asked the sandy blonde haired male who only smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry bout that."

"No worries," I waved as I rolled over to him. "So what are ya reading there?"

"Oh just some dusty old book without a title." he said simply.

* * *

**James P.O.V**

* * *

I walked Keira out to the balcony at the west side of the building near the garden and we stared up at the star riddled sky trying to depict the constellations that littered it so amazingly. I felt knew that this woman was perfect in every aspect, and I hoped that maybe one day we may end up together.

'_Hold your horses James! You just met the girl and now you start fantasizing about future events? Slow down, one step at a time.' _I sighed happily and nonchalantly,I wrapped an arm around her waist but she jumped slightly so I recoiled. It appeared that she had been abused by someone, but I didn't know who would dare hurt this beautiful flower.

"Well lookie here Tess." I heard a deep female voice say from behind us. I turned around to face the woman that I had met many times before with Keira and that was Ashelin. I was never comfortable around her to be honest. I always felt that she would just pounce on me when ever she'd get the chance and Ashelin was also accompanied by Tess. Now, Tess was a sweet little darling I have to admit. Shy, bubbly, positive, clumsy almost always in front of me…which I found a bit odd, and very up beat.

She stood on Ashelin shoulder and looked to the side as she twirled her hair. I looked at Ashelin coldly. "Ashelin, do yourself a favor and buzz off!"

Her eyes went wide but then became narrow, but her lips soon spread into a playful and deadly smirk. "Oh, really, so she can get a good piece of meat while I cant?"

I stood up and challenged her as I felt that she seriously needed to be involved some type of relationship. Not to say she wasn't pretty or anything but I found her to be more of the _killer_ beauty types and I tried to steer clear of those two, but they managed to find Keira and myself each time. "Ashelin I will only ask you this one time nicely. Could you please remove yourself from here."

Her eyes narrowed even further and her smirk grew also. "Yeah I would but I don't want to." she said as she approached us slowly and Tess hoped off her shoulder. "Besides, whose gonna stop me?" she said jealously as she drew out one of her eco pistols.

"I will." said a female voice from behind myself and Keira. I spun around to see a banner waving in the wind wildly. I stood there puzzled. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" Ashelin snorted. There was a crazed chuckle from behind something near us but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then suddenly a female slashed she way swiftly through the banner as she leapt above us and landed in front of me. I froze unable to feel my own heart beat for crying out loud!

The female rose up from the crouched posture she landed in and took a fighting stance as she readied herself. Ashelin didn't seem to be fazed though. The woman cried out wildly and struck the gun out of her hand so that it landed in the pool of water completely out of reach. She was then going to attack. Well that was until we heard a distant, and very pissed off, holler. We all spun around to the cry that danced its way delicately to us and vibrated the air that held onto it so caringly.

"That includes me as well!" it was Jak, and he looked pissed for some reason. "You son of a bitch, how dare you!" he pulled out his morph gun, and switched it over to his Blaster mod. Ashelin only smiled at him and teased her way over to him. "Calm down hot stu-"

"I advise that you stay the hell out of this. Its between me and her. Cause this time she has gone to far!" he ordered to the unknown female but she only growled at him. "As for you," he pointed to the Ashelin. "Shut your mouth." Jak barked. She retracted from him but persisted to tame him with her words. "Come now Jak, tell me, what is it I did?"

Jak's face churned with rage and he lifted his gun at the red haired woman once more as he strode to the side, mad. "Killer." he whispered.

"Yes, I know I've killed people in the past Jak, but so have you." she said smoothly as she too raised her _other _gun. "You know it was for the Und-"

"Bullshit 'it was for the Underground!', you just wanted to slither your filthy way to Torn's heart!" he aimed his gun so that the bullet would go straight between her eyes.

She lifted an eyebrow at that, "So?"

"_So,_ you did something the Baron would do. Con his way through and then back stab who ever the hell it was that he was 'working' for."

Jak lowered his gun slightly so that his killer blue eyes could look dead on into her soulless green ones. "Jak I am nothing like my father and you bloody well know-"

"Yes you are Ashelin, you always have been but you deny every second of it!"

Ashelin rolled her eyes with impatience as she shook her head slightly. "Alright that is it I've had enough-" she was cut off when Jak cocked his gun and lifted it up so that he could see her through the scope. "Why did you do it?" he paused as he took another step to the side completing the slow but progressive circle that they made. The unknown female that now stood beside us was standing by I guess. "Answer it and I _may_ spare your life." but at this she raised an eyebrow with an intrigued smirk.

Ashelin's eyes became slits. "You wouldn't." she challenged but Jak on the other hand, he only smiled as he looked at her through the scope. "Try me."

I looked at both racers then back at the wide eyed female that I had new found feelings for. "Don't worry now Keira." I cooed softly as I walked her carefully away from the three angered people so that we were at the edge of the balcony. Beside us was a truly a beautiful sight indeed, an elegant waterfall lightly fluttered its way as it crashed down into the almost still water below, disturbing it with every wave of the rushing water.

The grass had small drops of dew that shimmered in the moon's light making the grass almost have a mysterious glow to it, the fire flies we all flying in unison as they made intricate patterns that lit up the night sky as their gentle glow kissed it ever so sweetly, the frogs and crickets were all humming and chirping to their own personally and beautifully written poems and songs.

The sky twinkled like flashing lights that were all so delicately aligned. Smiling I looked at Keira as I put both my hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a small reassuring smile. "It'll be alright." she looked as if she were to cry and to my surprise she did two things that I thought she'd never do.

She went on her toes and quickly kissed me on the lips tenderly, my eyes went wide slightly . I was speechless after that, but felt like I had just died and gone to heaven. I looked back down at her as she smiled sweetly at me so I did the same. My red eyes shone from the neighbouring pool of water that laid stilly in front of the balcony five feet down. In the glimmering pool I saw that I was, and knew right then, that I was probably the happiest man on earth right now.

After that she hugged me close to herself as if I was about to go away forever and never again would she ever be able to see me. I tensed a bit but my muscles relaxed soon after and I put my chin on the top of her head as I hugged her back, close to myself, never wanting to let go…nor for the moment that encased itself around us so uniquely.

"I gotcha." I whispered to her and rested my chin on her head gingerly. She put both her small hands near my collar and gripped onto my shirt as she buried her face at my chest in fear. I closed my eyes, pain felt, and her fragrance made me; a strong, sometimes fearless soldier weak in the knees. "I'm scared." her voice was softly high and at the same time a low hum that tingled the vocals with a heart stopping fear. I lifted my head up so that I could look into her glimmering eyes. "Don't ever let me go!" she pleaded as her soft voice cracked slightly.

"I'll never let you fall." I whispered as I hugged her caringly. "I promise." I finished slowly. She smiled sweetly as a single tear graced down her cheek slowly. "Thank you." she whispered softly so that only I could hear her.

* * *

wow now if that there aint the fluffiest thing eva! :D

if u dont find it fluffy/ too much fluff lemme no and i will add more/ take away sum :)

please **rEad** &** ReVieW **


	29. Chapter 29: Mind Games

Please enjoy this chapter :D that is all i have to say =3

**Disclaimer: Jak ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: All my OCs**

Chapter 29

* * *

Ashelin looked like she was shocked yet so scared, like a little girl who had just lost her family. "Why did you do the murder, frame me and attempt another murder?" Jak asked coldly. The red haired female only fluttered her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking-"

"Why?" Jak raised his voice. Ashelin smiled confidently. "Jak I know you would never dare shoot me." The blonde racer only growled at her and lowered his rifle to the floor so that it was aimed just in front of her feet. "You think so now?" he said as he made no eye contact. She nodded and folded her arms neatly. "Count your blessings…."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Jak what are you getting-" she was cut off, for she had to jump to dodge the bullet. "I'm not afraid to kill you." he looked up at her and her face held no fear. If only her eyes were just as strong though, for they read out her feelings. In a mental scream for help. She was scared so badly right now but I didn't know why.

I looked at the unknown female and her violet eyes looked blankly yet firmly into my eyes as a small smirk disappeared from her face. "I advise you two leave." her voice was chilling. I nodded and led Keira off the balcony. When we enter inside I heard a blood curdling scream of agonizing pain come from where we just left. _'Don't turn around.'_ I heard heavy footsteps come from behind me and decided it was best if I picked up the pace a bit.

The footsteps that followed also quickened and I could practically feel the air around me become heavy with uncertainty, fear, and many other petrifying things. A small bead of sweat crawled from my brow to the side of my left cheek. My red eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates, even though it didn't feel like it.

Keira's fist clenched tighter onto the fabric of my maroon shirt.

I felt like I was going to die from the weight of the air around me, my heart beat was picking up and I could already feel it pounding out of my chest. _'Anxiety for no reason. I mean its probably nothing…just…our footsteps.' _any minute now they would pounce on us, stab us, jump us, or beat us until we died.

A firm hand slammed onto my shoulder scaring the shit out of me. I literally jumped and it felt like I also jumped out of my skin. The hand stopped me in my tracks. "DEAR GOD!" I screeched. The person took a few steps forward and looked at me with a slight sign of worry and of confusion. "You ok there James?" asked the man with sand blonde hair and stunning honey yellow eyes. Chris. I huffed at him as I squared my shoulders. "Are you down right crazy or what?"

He let go of my shoulder and looked at me as if he were studding my face. "No." he said slowly as he cupped his chin with one hand and his other was wrapped around himself so that his right elbow sat on top of his left hand. "But I was just going to ask you the same thing." I frowned at him. "What the hell where ya tryin' to do? Gimme a heart attack?" I hollered.

"No again, but are trying to make me deaf?"

"You wish!"

"Right now I'd rather be deaf then listen to you!"

"I would rather I kicked your ass!" I said as I clenched my fists and Keira removed herself from me and hid near a corner. "Are you so sure about that?" Chris asked confidently with a egotistical smile. His pearl white teeth shone from the light above us. "Damn right."

I growled and lunged at him. He fought back with a great amount of force. His strength was far greater then I determined but that didn't mean that he could still beat me. We tackled each other rolling on the floor struggling to get the upper hand of our opponent. Finally I had him pinned to the floor. _'Your mine now!' _I thought as I was about to raise my arm, ball my hand in a fist and then punch him in the face. The minute I let an ounce of force off of his left arm with my right, he flipped me off himself and pinned me.

He smiled at me. The smile that he used when ever he got cocky about something or was right. "Hm." he blew his long bangs out of his eyes. "That was just to easy."

"Hey!" a deep voice with an accent called. I looked up all the way and Chris lifted his head so he could see who was in front of us. "Now what's all this?" a man with three tones of brown hair asked us. It was cut nicely and had a slight gelled tip. I looked at him confused as did Chris, but the man only smiled. Then my eyes grew wide. "Ah! NOO!" I said as I thrashed under Chris's grip. "Ya Scar-Face!" Chris said.

I thrashed again trying to get free. "Well, things look a lil' different from my prospective." the man Chris called Scar-Face said. The man had a long scar that looked like he was slashed over the eye with a large blade. Strangely enough, it appeared that he could still see out of both eyes and not just one.

I had had enough of this though. I kneed Chris in the groin making him automatically let go and his face contorted into pain. Chris bit his bottom lip and his eyes started to water. He rolled onto his side and tried to comfort himself. "You cheated." he said in a higher voice. "I never knew that there were to be any rules mate."

His eyes squeezed shut and he laid his head against his chest. "Lord have mercy." he squeaked.

I rolled my eyes at him as Keira came up and hugged me. "Oh James!" she nuzzled her head near my neck. "Your so strong!" she exclaimed. I flushed lightly as I ran my hand through my hair. "Well…it was nothing really…" I looked from side to side. I then found the taller males gaze. "Well, I see someone here has some spunk in 'imslef." when he said that I heard a slight Scottish/Australian accent come from his voice. "Uh"

He chuckled warmly and out stretched his hand, smiling. "What's the matter lad?" I looked at him and smiled a bit. "Nothing mate."

"Good! Very good lad. The names Tobie." he said with another small chuckle. "Nice to meet you Tobie, you can call me James." I said as I shook his hand. "Ah, it's nice to meet ya James." he looked over at Keira and his face went from cheerful to a frown. Looking at him curiously I asked, "What's the matter Tobie?"

He appeared to snap back into reality and shook his head quickly. "Oh nothin', but I gotta go." he said looking to the side. "I hope to see ya again sometime soon though."

"Same 'ere!" I grinned as I waved to him while he backed away also waving at me.

**

* * *

Chris's P.O.V

* * *

**

It felt like a pain went straight from my stomach, and it forcedly punched its way up to my throat. I felt myself go cross-eyed. "Why me?" I mumbled. I saw Tobie, the guy I nicked Scar-Face, leave and James turned around to face me. He frowned at me then turned to the bitch…I mean his…love and proceeded to walk away. "She'll only use you…but you wont be able to tell until it is to late!" I gritted my teeth and painfully rose up. James spun on his heels and marched right back on over to me with a hateful glare and pointed a finger in my face as a warning as he spoke. "Don't you dare talk 'bout Keira like that ya hear me Chris? Never!"

I was taken back at his sudden outburst of authority. With that said and done he turned around, put his hand around Keira's waist and walked away leaving me leaning against the wall thinking. But then again I already knew the answers to some of the questions that were swimming around in my head. I frowned as my shoulders relaxed. "I'm so fucked." I growled.

I lifted myself up with my core muscle and put my hands in my pale green hoodie pouch as I slumped over in depression.

I was walking through the bar now and my next destination was the balcony. People were all around me; drunkenly merry while some were singing their brains out, oh and did I mention they were painfully off key? Others were catching up with their chums, some people told jokes that didn't even make any sense…but then again when your drunk everything is funny to you, there were a few drinking contests.

People that were engaged in the event had large clear mugs. The beer mostly entered their mouth but some of it was escaping from around the sides causing it to go across their cheeks and down their scruffy necks. As I walked I had to walk over people that were so drunk that they passed out, so I gingerly took a step overtop of each one.

"God it stinks in here." I mumbled.

Then out of nowhere something hard, sharp, cold, and blade like smashed against the back of my head rattling all my nerves. I immediately put my left hand up to the back of my head and cupped it. I pulled it back to see my hand covered in a thick, sticky, crimson fluid. I clenched my fists and spun around.

Looking down at the floor I saw an empty blue glass colored booze bottle shattered into at least twenty pieces. My head shot up with the most hateful and pissed off look, you could swear I scared everyone in there for the entire room fell dead silent.

"Who is the asinine moron who threw that?" I demanded as I took a step forward but no one responded. "I've had a bad day so far," I said as I recalled almost decapitating Alex and James making me almost cry from pain. "And I'm really in no mood at all for games, so just show yourself now so that we-"

A large man rose from the crowd standing at around six foot five. That was five inches taller then myself. Oh joy. His clothes were full of stains, he looked like he had a five o'clock shadow, he smelt heavily of alcohol and he looked pretty intimidating. "-Can…" my mouth fell agape as my honey yellow eyes grew wide, "Aw, fuck…" I trailed.

He frowned at me bearing his teeth that were all stained yellow, except for a few that were completely silver. His face held a lot of stitches, and he rolled his neck so that it cracked and closed his eyes. When he opened them he reviled that he was blind in one eye. So that left his other eye to stair at me coldly and hardly. That brown eye held a lot of hate, the most hate I had ever seen an eye hold before.

He smiled at me with a wicked grin as he cracked his knuckles. Steadying himself he looked he behind himself with a smug look. "Gregg!" his voice was extremely deep and slightly scary. A man that appeared around five foot ten with red hair and orange eyes rose up, "Ya?"

"Throw me my patch!" hollered the large male.

The man called Gregg, nodded and picked a black eye patch up off the table he was sitting at. "Here Ron!" Gregg yelled as he threw it over to the larger man. He smiled when Gregg threw it as he lifted his hand and caught the patch. His large hand encased the patch like a coffin. _'Why did I choose to go this way again?_' I asked myself as I took a fighting stance.

A man with dark blue hair and purple eyes shouted out off nowhere. "You can take him Ron, he's small and easy!"

"Ya!"

"Kick his ass!"

"Make him cry like the little baby he is!" demanded another.

"Screw that!" slurred another. "He'll be so easy for big ol' Ron that he wont even break a sweat." his voice was casual but almost every word was slurred and he had black hair that was tipped blue.

"As if." said a man beside him equally drunk.

"You wanna bet?" he asked as he threw his beer bottle aside causing it to shatter.

"Only someone brain dead wouldn't!" his vocabulary was far more slurred and harder to understand. _'No its not you moron.' _I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" asked the black and blue haired man raising a balled fist at the man beside him, that he was now facing.

"YEAH!" the other man rolled up his sleeves and put up his fists.

The man with black and blue hair then jumped the other man and the bar fight was on. Everyone returned their once stolen attention back to us. I gulped lightly as I scanned Ron. This guy was able to kill me in a single blow damn it! _'Dear god what have I done…' _I though totally worried for my own survival.

"No! make him eat dirt!"

Everyone turned around to that man including Ron and myself with blank and confused expressions. He looked around nervously and smiled uneasily. "What?" he smiled sheepishly as he shrugged. I looked back at Ron to see him roll his eyes.

He sighed heavily as he put on his eye patch, that had a skull and cross bones on it, and glared at me as he took a fighting stance of his own. My breathing rate became hesitant but I knew I probably had the upper hand. I mean, I am an Apprentice after all, and we don't do all that training for nothing.

"Ladies first." he grinned slowly. _'Oh you did not just!' _I growled at him. I flung my right arm up and in front of myself as I looked to the side. "Is that it? That all you got?" Ron said and his voice rang with humor.

"No…" I trailed and jagged shards appeared in front of me from the broken blue glassed bottle and from the other bottle the man threw at the floor. As they aligned themselves as to where they wished to be, they all changed in size. Some became thick and formed into a blade like diamond while others became thick also, but only grew in size.

They hummed as they vibrated lightly in front of my closed fist. Dancing in the air with an elegant and dazzling display as they made everyone go wide eyed, except for Ron that is. Ron smiled evilly at me but I held my gaze to the side and closed my eyes as I tilted my head to the right.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little ally cat and a freak." he held his gut as he laughed.

I opened my hand rapidly as my eyes snapped open. The shards immediately took off from their calm and soothing vibrations to a now loud and intense vibration that was like the sound of a siren as they jumped up an down in the air rapidly from the harsh vibrations. The glass shards were headed straight at the man in front of me at a break neck speed. The laughter from all around myself made me enraged and the angrier I got, the faster the shards would go.

The laughter died down fast as the people around us saw what was happening, but it was to late. The glass was already heading his way and I knew what they were thinking.

But if I killed a man for no reason, I would be removed from the Apprenticeship and probably would be sentenced to death myself. For with them it was an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. I sighed with regret and closed my fist.

Ron was now pressed against one of the bar tables and the shards were only inches away from him. His face was now flooded with confusion and deathly fear. I lowered my hand and relaxed my grip so that the shards fell and became normal sized once more.

I started to walk away slowly until I heard Ron's deep voice bellow, "What's the matter chicken? Afraid to finish what you started?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath as I walked forward, heading for the exit. I stopped in my tracks and chuckled lightly. "On the contrary. You are the true chicken and I advise you break a leg trying to be one."

I lifted my left hand up and griped the air sharply, then I threw my hand away from myself so that it was open and facing the wall that he was beside. I stood there waiting, then it came. "Huh?" he scratched his head. "What is that supposed to-?" suddenly he squawked. I grinned, _'well the chicken part wasn't supposed to happen.' _I looked to the side grinning. _'But I just hope the other part shows up just as well.'_

I heard Gregg holler. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

I decided to keep walking, and then as I was just about to reach out and touch the doorknob, a loud and sudden slam was heard as it crushed against the wall.

Rattling the people inside with astonishment and fear. Turning around I saw a large crate that was on the other side of the room slide over and slammed against the wall just to give them all a fare warning. Gregg had also picked up Ron, who was still a chicken, just in time to prevent a sudden and 'accidental' death.

I continued on my way to the exit. Once I left, I smelt the cool, crisp and warm breeze encase me with instantaneous nerve rush's. I sighed with relief as I took in another deep and relaxing breath of purity.

The scenery around me was beautiful…except for over by the third balcony. _'I wonder…'_ I thought as I made my way over to there with a great deal of curiosity only to find a very gruesome and disturbing site. It was so bad that it made me cringe slightly from the site of it.

* * *

Yay, bar fight...sort of...meh... anyway i wonder who/what tht is tht Chris found outside on the 3rd balcony! o.o


	30. Chapter 30: Her Whispers

this chapter has a good twist and a good tie up. i am planing on puttin James back in in the next chapter and u may hear of Ashelin 2. u never no! o_O

thanks djman56 and DrummerBoy4life for your kind reviews :D EnjOy!

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OCs**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: all my OCs**

Chapter 30

* * *

I walked up to the almost unidentifiable object that laid sprawled out a few steps away from me. I looked at it curiously and slowly lent down to get a better look at it. It was covered with a crimson red fluid that was sticky to the touch.

'_Blood? Why blood?' _I tried to determine what blood was doing on an object that looked like a blanket.

I reached out and touched that rough and sticky blanket gingerly. As I lightly pressed down on it with my fingertips I heard a muffled gag and then a cough. I shot my hand back from the blanket at an alarming rate and balanced on the balls of my feet as I stayed bent over.

Again it coughed and gagged but this time violently and the blanket jerked up forwards with every movement, that what ever was under, there was doing.

A pale hand fell and landed on the outside of the blanket only to be quickly consumed with blood.

My eyes grew and I moved over to the blanket and removed the it hurriedly only to find the brutally beaten and blood covered body of Ashelin. Her eyes looked dully into mine and I lent over top of her worried. "Ashelin!"

She covered her mouth with her hand weakly as she coughed once more. "What happened? Who or what did this to you?" I asked in a frenzied panic. My mind was racing as this brought back horrible memories of my past. How Minxel died without vengeance. How she left the world I lived in with out me able to do anything, I didn't want that to occur again.

Her mouth opened and closed but without forming words. Nor did her lips move. They just lay blood filled also. She was starting to look dizzy and her eyes were starting to become hazy and clouded. Her eyes were struggling to stay open as she was fighting and refusing her guest pass to eternal sleep.

"Come on Ashelin." I pleaded. "You can fight it, just try and tell me what or who did this. I promise I will help you as best as I can."

Her head lulled to the side as she inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Milo…" she said raggedly yet almost to soft to hear. "Milo? Milo who?" I pressed. But it was no use she was out. I couldn't leave her and feel vulnerable again. So I picked up her blood covered body and headed out the third balcony exit instead of the one I came out of.

* * *

As I walked down the hallway, her blood covered my white t-shirt with a deep brown red color and it also dripped slowly down onto the cream covered carpet. It didn't matter right now though, all that mattered was that I was capable of saving her and not letting her fall into the mercilous hands of Death. And then I would talk to Pecker and Onin about this Milo character.

As I entered a doorway that I thought I wouldn't enter again, I saw Naomi and Torn cleaning up all the medical equipment. "Hold it!" I blurted as I hurried into the room. Naomi turned around smiling, "Ya Chris. What is-?" she cut herself off and was taken back as to who was in my arms. "Put her on the bed." Torn instructed gruffly. _'Gee what else am I to do? Of course I'm gonna put her on a bed!' _I thought impatiently as I set the red haired woman down carefully.

Naomi looked at me questionably. "What happened to her?"

I shrugged as I shook my head, "Beats me. I found her like this. But she did mention a name."

"Oh, and who might that be?" she asked flatly as she folded her arms and watched Torn get Ashelin hooked up. I smiled as folded my arms also and lent over to her (not looking away from Torn and Ashelin), and spoke casually as if nothing had happened. That all the things that were around us was all but a dream.

"Someone named Milo." I sighed as I straightened up. I noticed that Naomi did nothing but stare at the two in front of her and her fists balled up as her knuckles became white. "Ok, I'm gonna head over to Onin and Pecker. Let me know if anything happens ok?"

She nodded angredly as her top lip twitched. "Thanks and I'll try and dig some stuff up about Milo if he means anything." I said as I backed out of the room and headed down the hallway to Onin.

**

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V

* * *

**

As Jak led me down some where. That of course I didn't know for I couldn't see at the time being. _'…god why did he have to blind fold me? Oh well.' _I put my hands out blindly and waved them around as if they were extra sensitive to the things around me and would warn me of anything. That included vibrations. I heard Jak chuckle sweetly. "Where are you taking me?" I smiled.

"Someplace I know and I think you may just like it as much as I do." he said simply as he keep his firm yet soft grip on my shoulders to help direct me. "Well if this counts as someplace I like then I don't mind being temporarily blind." I grinned. "I hope." I added I quickly.

"I've known you long enough." his breath was hot against the back of my neck as he whispered close to my long ear. He squeezed my shoulders gingerly and quickly. **"Trust me. You'll love it." **I felt myself become sleepy. But I was fully awake all at the same time.

It was starting to get difficult for me to think on my own. _'Why do I feel this way?' _I thought as my arms feel becoming limp. "Mmm. Really?" I asked and my voice was slightly slurred. I heard the demon voice from behind me chuckle mischievously. **"Yes, but sadly not anywhere's near my satisfactory level. But what makes you happy makes me happy." **he squeezed my shoulders again, careful to not hurt me with his claws, lovingly.

"**Now all I need you to do is be a good young lady." **he smiled. **"While I take you somewhere special." **I nodded slowly and almost sleepily. **"Good." **he cooed. **"Now if there is any style, of…"** he paused as he continued to lead me towards wherever it was we were going.

I could practically see that evil smile he would make normally, play upon his lips as his grip tightened slightly with ecstasy. A pleasurable scoff was heard that made my body tingle all over. I don't know why though; for I had become the 'puppet' now.

I had no control of what my actions were. **"Resistance…" **those words came out slowly. So slow it was like he wanted to see how I would react. They also had a very interesting temperature to them as well. Spoken coldly and full of lively excitement all at the same time. **"There will be penalties." **I quivered slightly. Not because I didn't love him, because I do, it was because I was worried.

But I knew that if he did anything that affected me, I'd probably get pissed off and hurt him. Well enough to teach him a lesson too.

Suddenly he growled like a wolf, defending what ever it had from another wolf. I tensed slightly and felt almost paralyzed. The muscles in my arms, legs and neck ached for the pleas of being able to relax.

But I couldn't, not when Dark had a very intense grip in my shoulders that slightly pierced my skin. Bits of blood slowly tricked its way down my arms as I locked my jaw from the pain. The warm hot stain made me feel uncomfortable as it slid its way down my arm, like the clean cut of a blade but at a much slower pace.

"You!" said a male voice. "You almost killed me." his words were bitter and cold to the ear. Dark snorted at him with disgust, **"Maybe," **he pulled me close to himself. "**If it wasn't for my girl here. But I have a bad feeling that both you don't care…" **he trailed. I heard his breath pick up slightly which meant his fangs were growing in and that he was pissed like hell.

"**And, that I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!" **he barked impatiently.

The other man growled at us and I lifted my blind fold up just in time to see that it was the man I had helped earlier, the one with the scarred left eye and right arm. He was able to walk now, but with a bit of help from the wall, which surprised me.

"So you think that getting rid of me will do you both good, huh?" he asked and I could have sworn I had seen small, almost dog like, K-9s grow in his mouth. Then again I could be wrong. The reason for that is because Dark had moved me to the side quickly and roughly. I was a bit shocked at his harsh movements and as I went to get up and ask him if he needed some help, he just cut me of by raising his hand and snarling, **"I've got this." **

I wanted to protest against his rash decisions. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs in fear and in anger. I wanted to grab him, tie him up on a leash and throw him in a dog house until he learnt a lesson. He's been getting a free pass for to long in life and hasn't been shown the restrictions that come along with his rash and, sometimes, uncalled for actions.

'_I gotta do something or he will tear that man to shreds!' _I thought as I looked around. Panic filled my mind and fogged my vision. _'Ugh!' _I balled my hands into fists and I clenched my teeth with frustration as I sat on the floor. 'Calm down. Now, all you need to do is think clearly and-'

'_Clearly you say?' _I looked up to the side as I bit my bottom lip _hard_.

'Yes. Now I know how to _knock_ him back into his senses, and if you want to know how you can just ask me.' Angel paused. 'But that is only if you wish.'

'_Please do.' _I smiled. I smiled a smile that could almost be considered evil. That was just plane weird, but that really didn't matter right now. What did was getting Jak back to normal, then drag him down the hall by his ear nagging, (just to make him feel _special_ and _loved_.) and finally, get him to forget about the plans he had set.

He and I had both forgotten that the final Grand Prix was today and the baby was also due today. That meant I would be cheering him on in one of those hospital gowns on a hospital bed. Oh joy, hospital gowns…every persons best friend. I have never liked those things and I still don't! I despise them because I always feel far too exposed in them. All the doctors say is, "That is how your supposed to feel, now let me inject you with this fluid. Trust me it wont hurt a bit." As if! Plus, they always make my hips look big!

Back to the matter at hand though, I needed to tighten a few screws in Mr. mcScrewy's head so that I could breath properly first. _'Ok, Angel what do I do first?' _I thought as I got up. I heard her take a thought filled breath before she answered my question. 'I need you to grab that taser over there.' she instructed.

I paused in confusion as my face was twisted like an untouched puzzle. _'A taser?' _I echoed. 'Yes, over there by that door behind us.' I spun around and sure enough there was a taser there. But why? _'Um, yeah…what is a taser doing there?' _I questioned.

Angel sighed heavily. 'I saw Torn drop it earlier and he hasn't found it since, so I thought it was a good idea to not let him no where it was. But after I use it, I'm giving it back.'

'_Why cant I-?'_

'Because I said so! Now get your motherly ass over there and pick that god damn taser up before I hurt you!' her tone was harsh and words cold as ice. They flowed freely in the river of dreadful literary. Great, just what I needed.

I sighed lightly but it felt heavy as I tiptoed quickly over to the weapon that laid on the ground. As I picked it up, I felt a strange sensation crawl along my skin, like multiple spiders with their hairy legs, and a jolt of electricity zap its way up my spine. This made me go all out fearful for some reason as I tensed up slightly and shut my eyes.

I felt the burn of fire lick its way across me as it sizzled and blistered my skin. The sheer pain was far to intense for anyone to endure including myself as I felt myself become crippled and slowly hit the ground. I felt like screaming out in agony but ignored that temptation for it would give me away no doubt. I shook my head in pain. I opened my eyes with what felt like every ounce of strength I had. I looked around and found Dark and the other male that had light brown with gold highlighted hair.

Strangely everything around me had stopped. This wasn't the work of Light, for my surroundings were all the colors I remembered them as. The cream colored carpet and hallway walls, the dim evergreen color leaves of a large leafy plant that sat in a yellow pot with a single thick horizontal red line, the opaque light fixture from above us, the maroon couch at the end of the hall way and a ghostly figure dressed in a pure white gown with brown flowing hair and brown eyes a few feet away from me. Ya, everything was normal. Wait a ghostly figure?

I looked at the female figure terrified and speechless. "Do not be afraid my child." her voice was calm and so soothing. Almost gracefully beautiful had it not been coming from a ghost that was hovering above the floor a foot in the air. Her voice, though it was making all my hairs stand on end, made a strange connection in my mind. I could have sworn I had seen this woman before somewhere and heard her voice someplace also.

Then it hit me, the dream I had of Alex when he promised that he would protect me no matter what…or something like that. She was there at the end of my dream.

"You haven't changed much my child, but I see your dark side has matured far faster then I had predicted." she clasped her hands together slowly and I looked at her funny. "Matured?" I asked.

"Yes." she nodded her head slowly as her chocolate like eyes regained contact with my ocean green like eyes. "You see, you were born with a delicate yet very demanding power." her ghostly figure slowly but smoothly moved over to me. I took two steps back with the taser still in my grasp. I wasn't sure if I could trust her or in anyway run from her.

"As a child you were never able to fully get _in touch _with your inner demon." I gave her a funny look and she smiled sweetly at me which only further confused me. "As a child you could have developed and controlled your powers with greater ease, becoming either a weapon or a heroine. Though your time was short here so you never truly did get to understand yourself."

Her face was grim at this point now and her words were serious. "When you were taken from this world, your powers slowly withered and almost died out. It takes only thirteen years there for powers from our world to dwindle and die. But you were lucky, you had your powers still with you when you left at the age five. Though," her voice was hesitant. "If you waited another year they would no longer would have existed."

I stared at her in awe and sheer wonder. Her dress still lightly danced in the wind that wasn't here. Her transparent pale skin almost had a ghostly glimmer to it as she raised her right arm as if to let a bird land on her hand, close to her body but far away at the same time, as she spoke once more.

"Once you were engulfed by the dark eco, the fire was lit, and the demon was reborn within you once more. But, at this age your inner demon has grown more demanding and as has his." the ghost looked over at Dark with wide eyes and regained our eye contact as she spoke. "Luckily, though, a females demon is, by far, less likely to get a hunger for control…" she paused. "Unlike the male demons."

I stared at her with my eyebrows furrowed and my grip on the taser intensified. Even though I could do absolutely _nothing_ to her, it still reassured me with a small sense of security. Stupid, I know but what else am I to do? Run down the hall screaming 'BLOODY MARY!' three times? No.

I stood there frozen almost but quickly and assertively demanded, "Who are you?" my face held complete determination and I felt a smooth inner touch after I asked the question. The female smiled. "You stole my heart when I first saw you and slowly developed my looks…but not my hair color."

I felt my body temperature drop. _'Could it really be who I think it is?' _I thought in disbelief. I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet her, let alone _speak_ to her.

I shuddered with uncertainty and fear. "M-m-mother?" to my surprise she smoothly and proudly nodded her head with the most pride filled smile I had ever seen anyone have. I was taken back a lot by this new found information. "Ok…I'm a bit confused now." I said sheepishly. "Were you watching me the whole time?" I hesitated as I tried to reform the sentence and try to not make it sound creepy. "Well not _watch_ technically, but you knew what I was facing each day?"

"Yes, and a few other events as well. I led you, helped you and even gave you the feeling to do what you have done. I tried to hide my presence to you multiple times, sometimes it slipped though. I was glad that each time you thought nothing of it also." I furrowed my eyebrows as I cupped my chin and recalled what had happened at the library door.

"So when I was at the library trying to find Chris you were there. All that I'm currently stumped on now is the chill I felt. Could that possibly have been you?" I asked her. My mother glided over to my still frozen figure with grace and peace. She smiled at me with a smile that warmed my heart. She moved a lock of my bang away from my right eye. I felt like a five year old and felt like I was shrinking down into myself.

"Yes." her voice danced in the air with the utmost of beauty.

'_So my mother was the one who led me to all this and caused all of this to happen.' _I smiled at her as she followed my jaw line until she had three fingers under my chin. I looked into her deep and knowledgeable brown eyes that looked all so distant.

"What happens next?" I asked with a light and sheepish voice to the woman that had lost her life a decade and a half ago. I then felt the rush of guilt flood over my heart, like a curtain blinding me from the light, when her cold yet loving touch left my face.

Her smile once again dawned on her face, and she bowed her head slightly as she floated away at a slow pace. With an arm outstretched she said simply, "I cannot say what is to happen. That is for you, my dear, to find out on your own."

It felt like my head was swimming. "Mother wait!" I took one step forwards and I heard her speak softly, "Do not worry my child, we will met again…but, under different terms I'm afraid."

Then she faded away and everything around me started to flow back into motion and I felt the light eco grace my body with peace and I also felt slightly light headed. _'Well that's new.' _I thought as I held my forehead feeling slightly dizzy. I shook off the feeling as best as I could, but knew the feeling would be back sooner then I wanted it to be.

My pale skin turned a light baby blue and my hair went from its three tones, blonde, light blonde and black, to a white blonde (but mostly white). I noticed another change that had to deal with my hair again. I had a few misty baby blue highlights in my hair. That was interesting, I still was completely clueless as to why my hair and outfits kept on changing though. Not being able to understand why these changes were taking place sometimes frustrated me, today was different though. I wouldn't let my anger win me over and prevent me from doing what I had to do.

I stalked behind Dark quietly. Making sure that I was both without wings and that I also was as quiet as a finicky-fox mouse. I felt my grip intensify even further as I lifted the yellow and black taser in the air. Beads of sweat etched their way down my face. I felt my heartbeat quicken with regret, fear, betrayal and pain. I then noticed that my hand started to tremble as it stayed in the air ready to strike at any second. I bit my bottom lip as my gut was telling me to not do it.

I ignored the feelings I was feeling for it was for all three of us. To help keep the man I helped safe and alive once more, myself safe and Jak safe from the darkness once more. The safety for him though, would only be temporary. It was worth it; all of it!

I growled to myself. I think I growled a bit to loud since Dark spun around pissed like hell. 'Oh great.' I thought as I took an almost terrified step backwards. His carefully crafted face held a devilish grin to it. I realized then that that was what he wanted me to feel. Small and infantile, unable to do anything but cower away in fear.

I shook the feeling off and held my ground. He squinted his eyes and his grin widened, making sure that his fangs were shown, he scoffed. **"A burst of courage I see." **his smile faded as he saw me frown at him. "I don't know, you tell me." my wind crisped voice held rage. I don't think he liked that because he snarled and quickly pinned me against the wall. Instead of his hands on the upper part of my arms keeping me there, he had his hands on the wall, near each of my ears. I winced a bit but made sure he couldn't hear it.

Dark towered over me no matter what, and I knew that he knew that his height always intimidated me in these kind of circumstances. He lent his head close to mine, smirking like the demon he was. **"What's the matter dove? Am I to scary for you now?" **his eyes were half lidded. My white eyes looked into his black ones. Fear was all I could say they held at the moment.

I blinked quickly and then I bared my teeth at him as I snarled, "No. I am not afraid, nor will I ever be. Because I love you, no matter what! I loved you yesterday. I love you now. I will love you forever." I said with an assertive tone. He blinked and his face looked serious and curious, as if he wanted me to go on. I had never seen his face hold that one emotion before in my life. Seriousness. I sighed as I whispered. "I'm not sure if you'll be happy after this."

He looked at me unsurely and pulled his head back. **"Why, what ever do you mean my dear?"**

Damn he heard what I prayed he didn't. Oh well, no use hiding it from him now.

"This." I said simply.

I swung the taser from out of no where, over to him and landed it on his side. Swiftly, I pulled the trigger all in one action. I saw his body tense as his muscles froze in a flexed position and his jaw locked. I don't know how many volts this thing gave, which made me slightly worried, so I removed the taser and put it in my belt. Then I wrapped my arms around his bicep and helped ease him down to the ground as he still was tense. I then let him go.

When I set him down and rolled him on his back, slowly I saw him revert back to normal with the sounds of bones reforming and retracting. I cringed slightly from the noise and felt my stomach flip. I held myself together though.

When he was back to normal I was too. I smiled at him lovingly as I helped him up and onto his feet. He held his head almost as if he were dizzy. "What the-?" I pressed two fingers on his lips and stared at him with a stern look. "Not now. Ok?"

Jak smiled as he shut his stunning blue eyes calmly and nodded his head. I smiled at that, "Good." I cooed. "Now, I have to apologise for putting these next words bluntly but it's the only way." I paused and removed my fingers from his soft, warm lips. "I need to go to the hospital right now." I tried to say calmly and smoothly. On the inside I was facing almost passing out from another dizzy spell, and from all this pain I was enduring. "And I need you to go to the races." I concluded.

He looked at me puzzled. "It isn't the 25th of May already is it?" I nodded at him. Suddenly, I felt tingly all over. Darkness rapidly closed in on my vision as I tried to stay focused. I was loosing, and fast. I felt my knees buckle and my leg soon felt like jelly. I reached out blindly almost as I tried to continue the eye contact between my husband and I. Very roughly and gasp filled I demanded as best I could, "Hospital. Now!" then I felt myself fall on his chest and everything after that was blank.

* * *

I heard the sounds of muffled voices that seemed to encase me like a wave of noise that was to distant to hear, but audible enough to hear. Then the sound of beeps were heard. Almost mechanical. I strained to open my eyes, and a fuzzy, slightly bright, tunnel grew. "She's sta - ing to com- thr - ugh -. Her -yes ar - opening." The words that were once muffled now became clearer and the tunnel was no more. I looked around and saw doctors with surgical masks on. A female doctor stood beside me and held my hand, "She's awake." she chirped cheerfully. I looked over and saw a tall male doctor. He had deep brown eyes and small wire frame glasses on. "Good, now lets take a look shall we?" he smiled. I saw the wrinkles near the corners of his eyes which indicated that he smiled.

Slowly I looked down and saw that not only was I in a hospital bed, but I was also in a hospital gown. '_I hate hospital gowns.'_ I thought as I frowned.

I noticed a group of doctors chatting but I couldn't hear exactly what they were chatting about. A few of them were laughing as one said, "Hey, I almost forgot that today was the races." all the others nodded with big grins on there faces. One of the doctors walked over to a corner of the room and reached up to turn on the TV. I squinted to see what was playing.

My eyes grew wide, _'Its our team! The whole team!' _I smiled lightly and whispered. "good luck guys." the male doctor turned around and faced me. "Pardon me miss Jackson, but did you say something?" I shook my head 'no'. "Ok then." he smiled. "I'll be right back. I need to grab some equipment." the male doctor pointed behind himself down the hallway with his thumb. "So I'll leave you here with Dr. McClain for a moment."

I looked to my left and saw the woman that was holding my hand when I first woke up. She smiled a warm smile at me and appeared to have a Filipino background. Her gentaly tanned skin glowed lightly from the lights above. "Who is the doctor that-" my chest felt heavy but I took as easy of a breath I could. "-just spoke to me?" my voice was only a whisper.

Her face lit up, "Oh that was Dr. Grant. He's really nice you know. So don't worry about anything." she made another small smile as she saw my eyes fall heavy and my face blank. "We'll take good care of you. I promise."

Then I felt myself become disconnected from my own body and felt the weight of exhaustion weigh over me. It pulled me down into the depths of to where I didn't know. At first I struggled to keep my eyes open, soon though I let the darkness take hold as I drifted off.

"What happened?" I heard someone ask almost with a muffled voice.

"Oh don't worry…" another voice trailed. "She's fine."

* * *

i hope u like this and i was having a lot of fun when i wrote this :)

please review what you think, it means a lot to me :D


	31. Chapter 31: New Life

this is the longest chapter iv rote b4!

but anyways thx PeacfullyCrazy 4 ur review :)

and i hope u all enjoy how this turned out!

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OCs**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: all my OCs**

Chapter 31

_

* * *

_

I felt like I was spinning around in a hurricane of confusion and a sense of new life. I held my eyes shut as I balled my hands into fists and my lips made a thin line. I groaned uneasily as I felt myself succumb to the dizziness and the sick feeling I had felt multiple mornings ago. I wanted to fall into myself and make this rushing feeling stop.

_I thought it would never end. I would continuously fall until I died. I would never know what happen to myself and the others. If Jak would win the race and save himself and the others. Or if he'd lose and they would all parish away; never face the day of tomorrow for eternity. I felt my heart ache from all the thoughts of losing both myself and my friends. I didn't want that to happen. If it did and I lived instead of them, it would kill me. _

'But what would that do? Make me or anyone else I know feel any better if I were to commit suicide, and leave what ever path I could have excelled in?' _I thought with a blurred and busy mind. _'No. they would be left with unanswerable questions since I never talked to anyone like that. I don't like to leave people in the dark. Its just not fare.' _I hated to be left in the dark and I especially hated it when I did that to people. _

'I was left in the dark all my life until I came here, and the light is beautiful. I know that if I did anything or anything happened to anyone, I could probably help them. No matter what the issue I would help. Even if it meant risking my life I'd do it.'_ I felt like I had the power and the will to do almost anything right now. I knew that that feeling would pass quickly though._

_A felt my body tingle slightly and all my warmth was drawing itself away from me slowly. Like an hourglass, using gravity to pull the sand down towards the bottom._

'I've gotta fight it. To save my friends.' _I thought as I bared my teeth. _'And myself.'

_Everything around my body was cold, as was myself now, and I felt jagged ice touch my skin multiple times. I cried out in agony as the feeling was lost, no longer did my nervous system work. But I felt the severe burn of dry ice sizzle my skin away on my right arm. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. _

"_Make it stop!" I cried out in pain as I felt like I was about to cry. Another object hit my leg but it didn't feel like dry ice. It felt like a vice grip clamping down on my left thigh. I screamed as I endured the torturous pain. I felt another object slam down upon my chest. It felt like claws on my chest as the objects weight moved forward. I lifted my head up with a pained expression. Five claws glided from my jaw to my chin. _

_I moved my head back near my body as a raspy and chilling voice spoke, "The princess is dead I hear. But why are you still graced to be amongst the living when your heart beats no more?" it questioned._

"_I am living. That is why I am graced." I shot back harshly._

"_Do not test, do not test. I warn you do not test. For you will not look your best." it hissed with chilling satisfactory to every word. "I am here for you while you stay awake, but I am gone once you sleep." its clawed hand crisscrossed my neck. _

"_What do you want?" I growled._

_I heard it chuckle. "Well, since you asked…" it trailed as it stroked my jugular. "…I wont tell you."_

_I wanted to snap my eyes open so I could see this creature and wrap my fingers around its neck. "Why?"_

"_Because, you are a lost soul my dear." it had a females voice, but raspy and lifeless. "If I were to tell you, it wouldn't be as much fun, now would it?" _

_I tried to keep my temper in check so that I could attack when I had the advantage over this thing. "I guess…for you circumstances." I felt another pain rake its way up my spine, like knives chiseling at my bones. _

"_Your not enjoying this, why?" it asked confused. _'Why should I be enjoying pain?' _I thought as I gritted my teeth and tried to stifle my screams._

"_Never mind, we have plenty of time to talk now." it almost seemed pleased. That made me feel very frightened but I didn't dare show it. _

"_Death is only the beginning Alise, trust me. You will enjoy the after life far more then you did the past life." its scent smelt only of decay, coals, fire and ashes. If I didn't know any better as to who I was talking to, I think I would be stupid. But I knew it couldn't be the man I knew from my world. It had to be something relative to him though, but as a female. _

"_I am not dead." I said as I started to get a bit ticked off. "I am living! I have a pulse, a heart beat, a soul that is still in its body! I am alive!"_

"_Poor princess. You still don't understand do you?" it cooed._

"_Of course I do!" I growled. "It's you who doesn't understand."_

"_On the contrary," it paused. "I understand very well. But I think I'll give you a little reminder since you aren't recalling your own death."_

_I felt my body temperature go bellow zero now. I felt my life slipping away from my grasp. My soul departing from its shell, its home. My body. I knew I didn't have much longer to save myself, but I was at a loss as of what to do._

'Mar, help me!'_ I pleaded in my thoughts._

_The creature only chuckled. "I'm afraid that your cries for help will only go unheard princess."_

_I tried to open my eyes once more, this time it worked. They unwillingly opened from all my rage. When my eyes snapped open, what sat before me had the appearance of a gargoyle but also of a goddess and of death. "That is what you say!" I snarled and I wrapped my hands around her neck only for her to vanish right after. "What the?" I said quietly as my breath caught up with me. _

_I was wide eyed as colors of a great variety swirled around me and various deadly objects taunted me. I was facing upwards, looking at the swirling colors as they faded and became grim. I felt so lost and terrified as I drifted down in the endless pit. I turned my head to look behind myself so I could see what my mind wanted to know so badly. All I saw was death._

_Bodies lay spiralled, brutally, corpses covered with blood and shreds of skin hung loosely to the bones. Below that was a fire filled with rage and thirst. A thirst for new victims, blood and screams. I looked back up to see the creature floating above me, smiling down at me. _

_Her wicked grin was filled with jagged teeth. Her skin was red, eyes a violent gold. Her eyes also resembled dragon eyes, including the slitted pupil, and then she vanished again. But this time she never truly left. Her maniacal and crazed laughter filled my head. I clasped the sides of my head, coving my ears but it was no use. _

"_Death is the only way out and the only thing that will happen to you."_

_I shut my eyes tight and crinkled my nose._

"_You are never safe until you die. You are the black dove of despair…" her raspy voice faded slowly._

"_If you do not die soon, you will at my hands…" then silence flooded over me as I slammed to the floor surrounded in blackness._

_I screamed out in pain as spikes stabbed through my back. Blood covered them. Blood. My blood from my body. I cried out in agony. Soon I made a sickening gurgling noise. Blood splattered out of my mouth. _

"_Mommy?" said as soft and delicate voice. "Mommy, wake up…please wake up. I'm scared." I heard the fear in the child like voice and it pulled at my heart so much I could cry._

* * *

"Miss Jackson? Miss Jackson are you alright?" asked Dr. McClain. Her face was contorted into fear. I looked at her with wild eyes. "No." I shuddered. "I am not." Dr. McClain blinked wildly at my response. "What do you mean?" I didn't reply. I only stared off into my conscious, and tried to figure out why I was still alive. _'If I died in my sleep… then I should be dead right now.' _I thought.

I was kind of glad that I had low eco right now. I was in no mood to hear my alters at all. I closed my eyes letting out a heavy sigh and smiled. "I don't think I should tell you." she didn't look satisfied with my answer but shook her head lightly as she looked to the side. "Well, ok. But when you were asleep Dr. Grant was very worried."

I shot her a look of confusion. "Worried? Why would he be worried?" I was to clueless right now to even notice that there was a curtain that surrounded us both. "Yes. He thought that you had fangs and that your skin had become pale."

My eyes went wide_. 'Kitten. She must have tried to take form while I was still asleep and while I had low eco.' _I felt so weak. It took to much energy to even talk now. But I managed. "Bring me some eco." she nodded. "I've already sent some other nurses down for some green eco to help heal you."

I shook my head. Turning over to her with my whole body and grabbing at her cloak to make her become eye level with me. "I need-" my voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "-dark eco…" I felt myself become dizzy. "…and light eco."

Dr. McClain went wide eyed at my request. "You cannot survive if you have dark eco in your system." she took a step back and grabbed a phone. "I was born with it." I managed.

She hung up the phone instantly. As she turned around to face me, her face held fear. Because in her eyes and everyone else that didn't know myself, Naomi or Jak, we were monsters to them. All because we had the deadliest weapon in our systems that we used for a good cause.

Jak and I were praised by the monks because of the light eco the Precursors gave us. Nothing made sense anymore. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep but I was worried that if I did, I would end up back in that dream. I looked down at my feet and sighed as I sat propped up by my pillow. To my surprise, the doctor nodded as she trembled. "I'll go get some right away." I saw that her face was insecure as she spoke and her small smile was even more interesting.

Her lips twitched and her teeth became black. Then her entire jaw dropped as if it were broken. Though instead of it dangling, it was on an angle, like as if she were screaming like a siren, her tongue became the one of a snakes. Sharp at the tip as it swirled in her mouth. She grew long yellow claws and started to arch her back. Her eyes became red and hate filled.

My eyes grew as a terrible beast erupted from the fragile hearted and minded doctor. I was pinned against my bed already and was far to weak to transform. I was also far to weak to do anything at all. All I could do was stare her down in fear and vulnerability. _'Oh now this is just fucking great!' _I though with rage. I bared my teeth at her as I furrowed my eyebrows. "Darkness and death are both your destiny. Join the after life princess Alise…" the raspy voice came from the doctor. It hit me immediately when that _thing _spoke. It was the creature from my nightmare.

"I promise…" it hissed as it chucked. With a pleasurable grin it continued, "…you will die."

I shot it a look. "What in the name of Mar is wrong with you?" my shoulder length blonde-black hair flowed in the air as I shook my head with disapproving confusion and disbelief. It narrowed its eyes. "Everything…" it whispered with a slight cackle.

Next thing I knew it was on top of me trying to hold me down. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It smiled at me as it looked into my eyes, distant and vengeful. "No, I'm afraid you need help…" it cackled loudly.

Everything seemed to melt around me as I saw the frantic doctor pinning me down. "Miss Jackson please calm down!" she squeaked. I blinked at her confused. _'What just happened?'_

'I'm afraid that you may have just acquired a Pixie.' I heard Angel reply groggily.

'_A Pixie? Like a magical faire?'_

'No. A Pixie is a demon that haunts a soul. They choose the souls they wish to haunt and sadly royal souls are always top of the list.' she yawned. 'I'm afraid that she will slowly drive you off the deep end until you commit suicide.'

'_**Nice knoin' ya.' **_I heard Kitten yawn.

'_I can get rid of this Pixie thing right?'_

'Not now…to tired.' then there was silence.

"Miss Jackson you are going through withdrawals! You need eco and I have some here. Please do try and hold still." Dr. McClain requested shakily. My face contorted into utter confusion and my mouth was slightly agape. "I-I need some water." I said as I held my head. Dr. McClain nodded as she moved the curtain out of the way,(that really had no use at the time being) and turned for the small refrigerator located across the room. "And I think a bit of fresh air would also do me some good."

I heard her speak in a worried tone, "I don't think that that would be a wise decision. Your body is weak from the depleted amount of eco in your body." she turned around and walked over to me with a Styrofoam cup in hand. I tried to get up but failed as my body was encased in pain. "Miss Jackson!" the doctor cried dropping the cup as she rushed to my side and caught me. "What did I just say?" she scolded. I smiled weakly at her caring nature. "I'm fine. Honestly, I am." she helped me back onto the bed. "I don't know Miss Jackso-" I held a hand up politely to her. "Please Dr. McClain, just call me Zoey. Ok?"

The doctor withdrew her hands into petite fists and her lips made a thin line as she looked from side to side. Finally she let out a deep breath from her lungs. "I-I don't know if I should." she said as she rubbed her arm uneasily. "I'm new to the program, so I don't want to screw up…" she brushed her bangs out her eyes as her hand flowed smoothly through her short cropped hair. "But I guess calling a person by there first name isn't really going against regulations is it?"

I shook my head, "I don't believe it is."

"Ok that is good to know." she smiled.

I chuckled lightly as I laid back down. "Yeah, I guess." I felt myself drift off but ignored that urge as I saw Dr. McClain bring some dark and light eco down from a tall cupboard. I quirked an eyebrow at that. "So you guys keep the holiest and the deadliest ecos in your cupboards?"

She smiled uneasily once more. "Ya I know, what are these guys thinking right?" she said as she undid the jar lids. I only nodded slowly with a funny smile. "To tell you the truth I sometimes don't even get what goes through these guys heads!" I smiled once more at her opening up to me.

When she set the jars down beside me on a small end table, both eco's flew out of the jar at an alarming rate. First the purple-black eco that was dark eco flew and drove itself inside me with brute force. The sensation was burning almost. I felt a fire relight itself within me with rage, deceiving, furry and a hint of protection. When the blue-white eco entered, also quickly, it entered far more peacefully and calm almost. It felt like my heart and my head was cleared of all thoughts. I was at peace and I was balanced on the inside once again.

Your probably wondering how I lasted without going to the eco silos at the temple every third or fourth day. Well there was both silos out in the gardens. Deep, deep, deep in the gardens. They were once shut off and were also covered in vines, moss, dirt and mildew. Jak and I uncovered them and every time we needed more eco, we would go there.

I looked away from her light brown eyes to see Dr. Grant come walking in with a big smile on his face. In his hand was a clip board probably loaded with my _personal_ information.

'_**Geez woman! Quit it with your god damn complaining already! I've had to put up with it for who knows how many hours, I don't want to hear any more of it!' **_

I scowled at Kittens request._ 'I don't know if that can be fully fulfilled' _I rolled my eyes.

Dr. Grant smiled at me with that mask on once again. "So, how are we today Miss Jackson?" he asked as he took a seat next to me. _'I thought that this was a hospital. Not group therapy, oh well.' _I sighed lightly as I used my elbows to prop myself up. Looking over to the television screen, I had seen that our team had won. That made me smile. But then a blonde man approached them, _'Blitz…' _I though as my smile disappeared. Boy did he ever look furious, and when he took off his toupee his head had a large flame tattoo. It practically covered the top of his head!

"Mizo?" I said aloud in disbelief. Then the TV was shut off, so when I looked back at the doctor I saw his grey eyebrow was raised. "Mizo?" he echoed. "H-he's G.T Bli-" I shook my head as I took a deep breath. "Y-ya know what? Never mind that was just…never mind." I tried to smile. The doctor looked down at the chart. "So Miss Jackson, I see you have a unique ability, your of royal decent, married and your also-" his eyes grew into dinner plates. I knew exactly what that one word was that he was reading. He covered his mouth with one hand. "Oh my…but that is impossible…there must be a mistake in the system." he said as he left once again. _'I cant hide from the truth much longer.' _I frowned.

'_**Ya, your screwed, and in deep with your personal facts that are listed this time!' **_I heard Kitten chuckle. _**'Or should I say **_**removed**_**?'**_

I ignored her for my own good. And hers as well, but mainly my own.

The doctor returned shortly. I saw the doors slide to the sides, into the wall, and his face was pale as he held a document about myself. I could see his wrinkled old face this time without the mask. His eyes read out to me that he was lost like hell and was scared on the inside.

Raising a shaky finger slowly, he said nervously. "Your deceased!" I shut my eyes tight and my lips made a thin line as I turned my head to the left slowly as those words came out.

Dr. McClain looked at me wide eyed and horrified, "Impossible…" she whispered with two hands covering her mouth. I picked up on this and felt bad for what I was going to say, but I had to. If I didn't I don't know what I'd do. "Obviously the doctor has his facts all mixed up…" I prayed inside that they would believe the words that were to come out of my mouth next. "…either that, or he should be released for I am living and breathing. Am I not?" I inhaled and exhaled heavily to show them I was breathing. I looked back at the doctor and felt horrible inside. "I'm sorry Dr. Grant." I whispered, making sure no one around me could hear me. Two other doctors took the elder doctor as he tried to come up and talk to me harshly. "What are you doing?" he demanded as he tried to get away from their secure grasp. "Unhand me this instant!" he hollered as he was dragged from the room. I looked back up at Dr. McClain and she said sweetly, "Well, with that over…"she trailed. "Why not get another doctor in here and get this done, alright?"

I smiled at her. "Okay, I'm ready."

But on the inside I wasn't so sure about any of this. _'I hope.' _I thought as I watched her close the curtains and leave to find another doctor.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

* * *

"Hey Torn…" I trailed as I walked up to him and hugged him with all my might. "You were amazing! You know that?" I asked. He smiled at my compliment and hugged me close to himself, "Well, you know how it is…" I looked back up at him and smiled as he kissed my forehead sweetly.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt myself also get a bit giddy as well. I chucked lightly as I spoke. "Oh Torn!"

"Hey!" a gruff, husky voice called out. I turned around in Torn's embrace still and saw Jak. He walked up to us with Daxter perched on his left shoulder, as always, along with Chris, Sig, James, Keira, Ashelin, (who had healed thanks to Jak, but she never thanked him.) Rayne, Alex and another man with brown, three toned, hair and maroon eyes.

I didn't know him. Oh well that didn't matter. Or did it?

'_God! Why must I be so confused and comforted in my mans strong arms at the same time?'_ I thought.

'_**The other male is important to Zoey it seems…' **_Violet spoke.

'_What would you know?' _I asked as I hugged Torn tight.

'_**A whole lot more then you do!'**_

I only rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Jak. He smiled that cocky smile of his that always made Zoey melt. "You guys did great out there."

Everyone smiled at each other. After that we all shook the other persons hand and congratulated them on the win. That was until I ran into the brown haired man with maroon eyes. I hesitated to shake his hand but snapped out of it. "Congratulations." I said flatly. He gave me a coy grin. "Congrats to you to lass."

"Tobie?" I heard Jak ask. The man in front of me spun around. "Aye?"

"Hey, I thought you worked for Kliever." he said as he shook Tobie's hand firmly.

"Na!" I heard Chris pipe up. He was lent against his vehicle with his arms crossed. "He quit working for that windbag years ago."

Jak shot Chris a look. Chris raised his eyebrows at first but then looked down at the ground immediately after. "Kliever's a good guy…sometimes…I guess." Jak shrugged. "But besides that, we won the Grand Prix, have the antidote in hand and Mizo is gone for good. I say we celebrate." Jak smiled. "Ya! That sound like something sweet, but uh…" Daxter trailed. "If anyone decides to trash my place, I'm charging you guys triple!" he raised his index finger.

I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about the N.O. Daxter, we are probably gonna hang out at the bar."

"Good!" he crossed his arms. Jak rolled his eyes. "Hey Jak, where's Zoey? Still at the H.Q?" I asked as I walked over to him with my hands on my hips. His blue eyes looked to the side as his face became rock solid. "I have to go." he said flatly. He pushed his way through anyone who didn't step out of his way. I noticed Daxter hop off his shoulder and scurried over to Sig. "Hey there big guy, what's happenin'?" he asked casually. "Hey cherry." the largely built black male responded happily. "I don't know." he said as he cupped his chin.

"Hey Daxter, I was wondering if you could do a little, oh I don't know." he sighed. Daxter's eyes widened with interest and he lent forward slightly as if he couldn't hear what Sig was saying. "Detective work maybe?"

Daxter straightened up and gave the man an odd look. "For what reason exactly?"

I saw Sig smile. "For Jak's own good," he paused. Sig then flung his arms in the air and preceded to rest his hand on his hips after as he spoke. "And ours of course!"

Daxter smiled. I could seer that that smile would break his small animal face! "Oh boy…" I heard Torn say from behind myself in a sigh. I turned around to see him holding his head. Rushing over to him, I carefuly removed his hand and held his face so that he would look me in the eye. "Torn, what's wrong?" I asked, worried if he knew something I didn't. "You've been acting strange all day. Please just tell me what's on your mind." I begged as I bit my bottom lip with anticipation.

Torn sighed heavily as he put his rough,large hands overtop of mine. "I think Daxter being sent on 'detective work' is both pretty asinine and dangerous."

* * *

**Zoeys POV**

* * *

"AHHH!" I groaned in pain as I cluched onto the bed sheets with agony. "Oh!" I heard the new doctor say with excitement. "And here it is." she took the new born baby and another doctor cut the umbilical cord. I felt multiple beads of sweat glide down my face. "You did great Zoey." I heard Dr. McClain say cheerfully. I took few long, easy, deep breaths. "Yeah…I guess so…" I trailed as I looked at the nurse with white hair and black eyes. An African American woman with a booming voice that was enchanting to the ear. She was also quite stout but that didn't matter because she had the largest heart I had ever seen, was full of spunk, and was always upbeat in a cheerful manner. She was nurse Joy, she was holding the baby, and the other doctor in the room was Dr. Wayne.

Dr. Wayne was a nice woman. She was caucasian woman that had long curly light orange hair and had orange eyes as well. She was a kind, yet very assertive woman. I also noted that Dr. Wayne had a very interesting behaviour whenever she was around Dr. Roberts.

Dr. Roberts was a slender Asian male with blue-black hair who had the lightest baby blue eyes I could ever imagine. He also displayed a caring nature towards her. Love. Isn't it grand?

'_I remember how it felt when I first laid eyes on Jak. I had butterflies in my stomach, I was almost always at a loss for words, I always became nervous or shy around him, my face would go slightly red and I could never lift my gaze from his eyes.' _I thought as I smiled at the two.

They always tried to sneak away so that they could spend only a few, but precious, moments together before they were called down or someone saw them.

But back to what was going on. Nurse Joy had the baby and was taking her to clean her all up before I could see her. Then saw the nurse and doctor go into another room. I sighed and clutched my head with my left hand and had the pains of a headache rush through my head.

"Zoey." I heard a gruff, handsome, loving voice say with consern. Looking up, I saw Jak outside. He looked at me wide eyed as I probably appeared paler then normal from the withdrawals and I had dark eyes from no sleep. "Mar…" I whispered in excitement with a small smile.

My eyes followed him as he went from the glass window to the entrance. As he took one step he was surrounded by both doctors and nurses. "Get back!" he said in a husky voice but none of them budged. All they did was protest and try to drag him out for some reason.

All the other males that I had seen come in here were all welcomed warmly. All except for Jak. "Move!" I heard him growl. "Sir, I need you to calm down for there are-"

"**Screw that! I said move!" **I heard Dark snarled. All the doctors panicked and went wide eyed. Some even screamed. I had already prepared Dr. McClain in case Jak came and what would occur in he were to get upset, so she wasn't all that fazed. Dark marched over to me pissed off, but once our eyes met his facial features smoothed out into happiness and relief. He hugged me close, as I did the same, and kissed me on the lips.

"**How do you** feel?" I heard him ask. Smiling, through my exhaustion I said, "Well, despite how drowsy I am now, I feel good." that made him smile.

Soon all three of us saw nurse Joy come out with the baby. The new born was wearing tiny pink mitts for her small hands, a sweet little pink cap that had a puffy ball on the top, and she was wrapped in a soft, warm, fuzzy blanket that was also pink.

Jak and I had the most proud smiles on our faces as we looked from one another then to the child that the nurse placed in my arms. "Here you are Miss Jackson!" she beamed. "she's all cleaned up and as healthy as ever."

I smiled at the nurse and nodded to her with great respect. "Thank you very much nurse Joy."

Her face lit up immediately with a large pearly white grin. "Might I say, what a beautiful baby girl you have there child."

"Thanks. She means the world to us." Jak said as he rose up and shook the woman's hand. "You are very welcome young man." she smiled once more. "Though," she paused almost unsure as of what to say to us, her smile fading and a more grim look passed across her features. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we found trace amounts of dark eco and light eco in her system. Though they will probably appear at the age ten, she may not make it until then." she held her head low.

I saw Jak smile at myself and the nurse. "That's alright, we will still love her and treat her-" he looked at me as he tried to find the words. "-like anyone else who is dear to us." I finished for him. He nodded a thank you. "And I don't think she'll have a problem living past ten. She's probably strong at heart." Jak kissed her on the forehead, resulting for her to giggle and squirm adorably. Which made us smile. "I bet she'll be just fine." I said as I hugged her close and admired every second with her.

"Well you know what, I am gonna pray with the both of you too that she lives past that age. I can already tell that she has a lot of potential." and with that nurse Joy left us alone in the room with only the poorly yellow colored curtain separating us from the world.

"What do you want to name her?" Jak asked me suddenly. Our eyes met and I thought about it hard. "What about Roxy?" I suggested.

"Roxy?" Jak played with his goatee as he thought. "I like it, Roxy."

"Well then Roxy it is." I smiled just as little Roxy feel asleep in my arms. Quietly and innocently.

* * *

plz review :)


	32. Chapter 32: The Calling

sorry about not being able to update on any of my stories at all for a while. i was in kelowna for a week and a bit, then on the way home our car broke down (it had been making some weird noises in kelowna and we later found out that it was the CV boot). so we stayed in chilliwack for a while and now i am back home :) but i have to babysit my uncles dog this week (i lurv tht lil' dog) so i might not be able 2 update again 4 a bit.

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OCs**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: all my OCs**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**Daxter's POV**

* * *

As I scurried through a plain white, with random vibrant dots and lines, hallway I saw Jak. He went from being pressed against a large plexy glass window filled with panic, to barging into a hospital room. I decided to be his shadow. When I reached the door I pressed myself against it on the other side so no one could see me. Leaning myself cautiously to the yelling voices, I decided to eavesdrop in on this interesting conversation.

"Please sir, I understand that you are angry. Just take a step back outside and we will discus-"

"Shut up…." I heard a husky voice growl with rage. I knew that voice all to well. Sadly. 'Jak.' I thought as I felt a chill run up my spine. 'Please don't do anything stupid buddy. Please.' I thought as I felt myself become light as a feather inside and tense all over.

"Excuse me?" I heard another male ask. "What did you just-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Jak hollered. A snarl was heard, a growl, and then the air felt heavy all around.

"You do not have the authority to sa-"

"Are you all fucking def?" Jak barked.

"Please leave. It's for your own-"

"Well? Are you?" Jak snarled. There was a long pause.

"Sir, I need you to calm down for there are-"

"**Screw that I said MOVE!" **Dark shouted.

Gasps were heard, along with a few screams. "Oh no…" I trailed as I ran my fuzzy fingers through my short, coarse, fur. "Jak why? What has happened to you? Why are you suddenly acting like this?" I bit my lip with fear, guilt for not saving him in time and preventing him from changing, hatred towards myself, and my heart breaking into a million pieces. _'How could I have let them do this to him…he didn't deserve this, none of this. All he wants is to be normal. That was all he wanted to be before also. But I had to go out and get all drunk all those days and stay at the bar…' _I thought as I felt disgusted with myself. _'I'm such an ass-hole for that!' _I knew I was and could be a jerk sometimes, but ain't we all? I mean it does slip doesn't it? I gritted my teeth. But there was nothing I could do to change any of that. _'It doesn't matter if I am a Precursor or not, no one can change what has happened to him. No one.' _

I knew I was wearing a long face by now. I straightened up, had a far more serious face set and peaked my head in there just to see what I had missed through my dumb moaping. I saw Jak in front of a bed, and beside him was his girl. Zoey. She looked so pale and tired, she had black eyes and she looked like she would pass out but was strong enough all at the same time to maintain her strength.

Jak suddenly flinched his head to the left as if he were listening in on a conversation or as if he had heard footsteps.

Well I was right about the footsteps because I heard them too. I focused my attention back on Jak and Zoe.

"We need to leave." I heard him whisper lowly. There was a short pause as he listened hard once more. "Now."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"I'll tell you when we reach the car. Ok?" he asked as he helped Zoey up. She nodded with a stern face, probably 'cause she already knew something was up. So I ducked out of view as they left with the baby asleep in its mothers arms. "FREEZE!" I heard an aggressive voice command.

Jak and Zoey spun around to see who that was and then gunned it as their faces held fear. "Get them, and don't let them escape!" the voice shouted once more. I had reached an air vent so that I could _safely _leave and catch up with the couple, then possibly catch a ride without them noticing me. _'Please Zoey…keep your family safe…'_ I thought as my claws clicked against the metal air vent. _'be a better person then I was to him. He disserves better. We both know him like the back of our hands but you have now filled in my shoes and I don't mind. I just wish you the best. For both you, Jak, both your alters and your kid. I just wish that I could forgive myself.'_

I couldn't bear living anymore. I knew it wasn't the best way to think but it was how I felt right now. And boy did it ever suck. But I shouldn't be complaining about this. It wasn't important, my feelings that is.

* * *

As I shot out of the air vent, I happened to land around a hundred feet away from Jak's car. _'Sweet!'_ I thought as I smiled with a huge smile. I looked down to see I had landed in a homeless persons belongings. Papers, cloths, food, little knick-knacks, and of course the mode of transportation, buggies. I landed in one that was filled with a lot of dirty cloths. _'Not sweet!'_ I frowned with disgust.

"Gah! I think I may die from a smell attack!." I said as I plugged my nose, hopping out of the buggy.

"Come on!" I heard a male say with worry. "I'm trying! I've been in bed for who knows how long! I cant just start running right now." a female scolded.

'_Jak and Zoey!' _I thought with another wide smile.

"Well I hope this makes things easier." he paused and their footsteps slowed down. "Hey Chris do you think you can make it over here?" I heard him ask.

I ran up to them and hid behind numerous beams before I was close enough to them.

"Uhh well, that all depends on where you guys are." I heard the crackly voice of Chris respond.

"We are at the Haven Hospital."

"Oh yeah, I can make that."

"Good." Jak sighed with relief. "Now how fast can you reach us?" Jak asked concerned.

"about 5 minutes. Give or take." Chris said with a voice filled with ponder.

"Well you'll have to make that 2 and I'll take that! Its urgent!" Jak said panicky and stressed with consern.

I decided that I would scurry over to them. Just as I did a four wheel vehicle came storming out of nowhere. I screamed at the top of my lungs and cried out from habit, "JAAAK!" I felt all my hairs stand as I huddled to the floor and held the top of my head in fear as I shut my eyes tight.

Suddenly I felt something warm grab me and pull me away. I didn't dare look. "Alright, I got him." said a male. "Geez Dax calm your fanny down, we're safe." I peaked one eye open and saw Chris. "Oh thank Mar!" I exhaled with a heavy sigh of relief.

* * *

**Zoey's POV

* * *

**

I looked down at the child that still lay asleep in my arms. She squirmed in her sleep. I was so exited, and I just wanted to show my friends the new born. I couldn't though, for she was very special and if she was to be put into the wrong hands…well then disaster would be spread across the world rapidly. I sighed lightly as I looked at Light who was on the couch deep in thought. I smiled at him as he held the posture of '_The Thinker_'. I decided to walk up to him, but before I could do any on that I had to find a safe place for the child to stay. And our rooms were obviously not the best or safest places.

I resided back at Onin's and asked her if she and Pecker would take the child. "Why of course! We would love to!" Pecker replied with glee. I smiled lightly at them and thanked them for their support and help before I left.

When I returned back to the main room Jak was gone. My face held sadness as I didn't get to thank him, or hug him, kiss him, let him know I still loved him. But that didn't mean that he had left the facility. Yet.

So I walked down the hallway that led down to Jak's room to find a note tapped to the closed door. I carefully took it off before I read it._'Zoey,_

_I've decided to take some deep consideration as to where this new event has led us. I'm only worried for our child's sake, that if I don't turn out to be a good enough father. I love our daughter dearly, as you know. But I'm worried that Dark, or what ever that beast was, might come out and the same thing that happened when we were at the temple, will happen here as well. I am scared that I may hurt Roxy, you and our friends.' _

I raised my eyes from the note as I felt tears well in my eyes. I knew that this wasn't the end though so that was a comforting reminder.

'_I don't want that to happen again. It was far to over whelming to bear and I don't think that our daughter would be able to save me a second time. _

_If you wish to find me still, as I can figure you are wondering where I am, I'm in Spargus City. And I am…taking my other life into consideration also. And because Light told me that we are both royalty, I am lost. I don't know if I should stay the way I am or step up and become king._

_Zoey…I need you. You will find me at the Palace waiting for you._

_Love_

_Jak M. '_

I held the note in my hand as I looked at it, reading it over and over as I tried to figure out why he would choose this. The way he had worded it made it clear, easy to understand and knowledgeable. But the note also held a dark secret that I could understand and relate to, all too well, and it also was strangely vague. A dark shadow towered over me then, when I looked up I saw Tobie.

"Wanna lift?" he asked with a faint smile.

"Sure." I replied neatly folding the note. I put it in my black jeans pocket as I followed Tobie to his truck and we sped off to Spargus. _'Don't worry Jak, I'm here for you.' _I thought as I pressed the side of my head against the window and looked up at the sky.

* * *

As I walked through the familiar streets of Spargus I found the route to the Palace and followed it up there. Seeing the clayed walls filled with the royal banners of multiple colors brought back many humble memories of the many enjoyable, knowledgeable and funny times I had spent with Damas. But wait, what did Jak mean when he said he was going to 'Step up and become king'? Did Damas resign from his post or did something happen to him?

That was the second thing on my list right now. I needed to know what happened to the King after I asked Jak about his sureness in his decisions. I mean, I like Spargus and all, but it's a bit too dull for me.

Step by step I walked through the old and sandy palace. It seemed as though no one had stepped foot in here for a long time. "What happened here?" I asked Tobie as I followed him down a hallway. Multiple vases were shattered down on the floor, plants were ripped up (some out of their pots) with dirt covering certain parts of the floor, some of the rooms had doors open reviling an overturned room and the banners also were ratted and torn here too, probably old age or something like that.

I heard a deep sigh emit from Tobie. "Well, you remember king Damas, right lass?" he asked uneasily. I gave the man a suspicious look. "Ya, why?"

"Well…" he started but couldn't find any other words after that. I looked past him as I had heard heavy footsteps that were far to recognisable. "Jak!" I smiled as I ran up to him and he embraced me in his strong arms. "Glad you could make it." he smiled faintly. "Jak, I need to know why you want to 'step up and become king.'" I said with pleading eyes as I tried to read his stone cold face. "A bit blunt today now aren't we?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "Yeah, yeah. But seriously, why do you want to become king? You've never had any experience before."

"I know." he sighed as he broke the eye contact between us. "But I think it's the right thing to do…even if I don't like it, I have to do it. I have no say in it and the people of Spargus need a king."

"no they do not and you, Jak, you are not ready to do this. You just started a family and now you choose to run off, suddenly deciding that you want to become king and myself a que-"

"Zoe, listen to me. We are both of royalty, as is our daughter, we have been running from it for to long now. I think that it is time we step up to the plate and try." he said as he tried to kiss me on the cheek but I pulled away. "No, Jak. I cant do this. I just cant, you have to see this through my eyes. I have seen through yours and you consider you life, day and night, a living hell." I protested as I backed away. "I try and I know you do as well. But you don't always have to save a city or a village. You need to save yourself and step up to become a father and not a king."

"I thought you would understand. But I guess you don't." he muttered as his head hung low.

"_Zoey…" _I heard a raspy voice from all around the room echo in a raspy whisper. _"come Zoey…come join us…don't make me come out and play."_ it cackled with delight. I let out a shocked gasp as an enormous pain pulsated through my head, bringing me to my knees as I held my head.

"No!" I whispered, gritting my teeth. "Never will I join you and your sick ways of torture!"

"_Oh you think so, now do you?" _it mused, but finished off with a far more serious and stern tone._ "I'm afraid that you will. And soon at that as well."_

I heard Jak call my name repeatedly but I didn't respond. I felt myself become faint but fought it this time. "Take me home." I whispered and he nodded at my request. "Tobie! Start the cargo ship!"

"On it!" I heard him rush out of the palace. I felt so weak and time began to slow down around me. _'I cannot let myself fall asleep for she will surely harm me this time.' _I thought as Jak carried me out to the vehicle.

"Zoe." he stared. I looked up at him weakly. "Yes?" I mumbled as I was laying down on the long seat provided. "I'm worried that I might not turn out to be a great father." he said while his blue eyes darted from side to side.

I smiled and coughed lightly before I spoke. "Don't worry, I think you'll make an excellent father." He made a slight smile and scoffed. "Lets hope so."

* * *

3 years had passed and things had started to slow down now. Graffiti and Roxy were now almost inseparable, Daxter had broken up with Teeco two years ago and had decided to get back with Tess. She was absolutely ecstatic, and they had also started a family with four children; Selma, Lorna, Daisy, Sly. Three girls and one boy. Daxter was so happy when Sly came along, because he was starting to think that no matter how hard he hoped, he would never get a baby boy. In the end he did. Shadaycie, Serenity, Jade all got along well, they soon decided to help teach Randy, the small baby muse with purple eyes, all they knew and were able to help him in the toughest of predicaments.

Ashelin got hooked up with Sig, but he soon learnt that she wasn't all she seemed to be and later dumped her, Keira and James have remained together, strong and loving, I'm glad now that they have each other…strangely, at least I'm happy for them. Naomi and Torn have also remained strong in their relationship. But through all this 'normality', we were all betrayed by the same person, the very same person who invited us to the toast of Krew's death (the one I couldn't attend).

She spared us thankfully, even though we do feel very uneasy and hateful, almost, towards her, we thank her for that. And only that.

Right now though, I was watching Roxy, along with Jak, and Graffiti playing out in the gardens while I was in the form of Angel. Samos walked up to me slowly and with a grim look. I tried to pretend as though I hadn't seen him. "Zoey, I need to ask you something."

I looked away from the trio in front of me as I was sitting in a comfortable chair. "Yes Samos? What is it you whish to speak of?" my baby blue figure rose to a proper posture as I sat at the end of the chair, leaning over slightly. "Have you found anything-oh I don't know, like a gold object perhaps?" he asked as he walked over to a large and vicious looking plant and stroked it caringly.

"Samos," my wind crisped voice echoed soothingly, "I'm afraid that I do not feel comfortable on this subject." I folded my fingers neatly and placed them upon my lap. The old green sage sighed heavily, "I'm sorry if the subject bugs you but I need to know." he said rather firmly as he turned around and gave me that old mean glare. I looked to the side and opened my mouth as if to say something but couldn't. so as a reply to him I simply shook my head and sighed.

"Zoey, if you have anything that you are hiding, you need to come clean _now_ before something terrible happens." he lightly slammed his wooden staff on the cement. "If you do anything now with it; your friends, Jak, Roxy, your family and your future will all be altered. I fear that it wont ever be able to be fixed either. Not even the Precursors would be able to undo what might be done!"

I held a pleading look to this and gingerly outstretched a hand, but only a short distance. "Samos, I'm afraid that I have to stay quiet. I am still trying to figure out what their future is and many other things."

"Well you wont," he snapped. "because there will be _no_ _true_ future!" My milky white eyes became wide as I covered my mouth with my right hand. I looked from Samos to my family. "You have to believe me Zoey when I say this, I know what its like to make the biggest mistake of my life." he sighed heavily. "I understand. But I would like to spend time with my family now…alone." I looked over my shoulder and gave him a cold look. He was taken back by this slightly but sighed as he shook his head and walked away whilst whispering, "Foolish child."

I scowled at him but continued on forward to Jak, my daughter and Graffiti. Jak was wrestling with her and letting her win. In between laughs he was crying out 'oh no!'. I rolled my eyes while smirking and snatched her up. "Hey. No far." I heard him smile. "Oh but it is love." I replied as I made a shield around myself and the child. I cocked an eyebrow, with my eyes half lidded, and put on a smart assed smirk.

"Cheater." I heard him say under his breath. "Try this." Light said as he walked up to me slowly. He reached forward and put his hand against the eco shield I had surrounding me and it flickered on and off at fast speeds until the flickering slowed down to long pauses, then it was gone. "What the-?" I was cut off as he smiled and took Roxy in his arms. "You seriously need to learn how to share dove." he cooed.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes. "Sure thing captain." I said as I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me. "Light, might I be able to ask you something?" I said and put both my hands under my head as laid my head on his shoulder. "Of course." he replied warmly.

"What will become of us now?"

"I'm sorry, Angel, but I'm afraid that I can not understand."

"We won the race of our life, you destroyed Errol, we have fought off evil together -to what felt like no end- and now there is only peace in the world."

I noticed Light reverting back to Jak slowly. "I know what you mean Angel." he breathed. His mind, rushing and searching for answers made me smile. "I honestly don't think I can handle all this peace and quiet," he paused and looked at me with a sideways smile, "even if its good for us, I cant just sit around and do nothing all day long! Its just not me." he concluded as he handed Roxy, who was giggling, opening and closing her fingers with excitement and reaching out to me desperately so I could hold her, to me. "Here," he yawned and proceeded to stretch his sore muscles. "I'm gonna take a rest, I need it…" he trailed walking toward the same doors Daxter happened to walk through to enter the gardens. "Badly."

"Alright, but what about…" I trailed off. I saw Jak turn around with curiosity. "What about what?" he echoed.

"You know," I quickly walked up to him so that Daxter wouldn't hear. "Her powers. Which one will come first? Her dark half or her light half?"

"I don't know. But I will be happy with which ever comes first-" Jak was cut short in his sentence and his breath. His pupils contracted as his eyes grew wide and his body trembled uncontrollably, his mouth was slightly agape showing his k-9s form into fangs. His skin went dead white and all the markings came back onto his body that appeared only one other time; when Jak proposed to me.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth was left gaping in fear, whilst his eyes narrowed and he growled lowly -but not a hateful growl, it was more of an enjoyable one- so I looked around and hid Roxy to a place where he wouldn't know. Mainly because he was distracted with catching Daxter.

I gritted my teeth as I balled my hands into fists with rage. "Hey!" I shouted. Though I wished I had never shouted at him because when I saw his eyes, they held death at its finest. I froze from fear as he charged me on all fours, ready to pounce and kill me. I knew he wouldn't kill me, but last time he could have also. 'What do I do?' I thought with panic. Everything around me went white and I could no longer see and hear. Not even smell anything. 'Oh no!'

I tried to remain calm but just as I took a deep breath, I was struck hard with a sharp object on my right arm, bringing me out of it. I looked down to see my arm slowly trickling with crimson red blood from the long and deep gash wound I received from the animalized man. A sadistic smile spread across his face. "Dark, I don't want to fight you." my voice cried out.

"**To bad, so sad." **where his only words as he charged me once more. This time it looked like he was going to pin me. I needed eco to heal myself, make a shield, have wings and make an orb around him to hold him down. But I didn't have enough to do any of that except to fly. Nor could I do it all at once.

He was coming at me to fast for me to react even. I felt my head crack against the ground violently almost causing me to go unconscious as I looked wearily into his demonic red-black eyes. He put his left hand down onto my neck and pressed hard. He was trying to choke me. Why would he do such a thing? Why?

I clawed at his wrist and hand weakly. Each effort becoming to much as I felt myself going. My eyes looking straight up as if to roll to the back of my head. The pain was like a thousand pounds of hate piling and piling on top of my lungs and filling them with carbon dioxide as I struggled to breath. Its never ending minutes making me suffer and know my killer. The man I trust with my life, love with all my heart, and know that he is a good person. All that was flooded over with black, a film of unknowing, deadly, mystery. "No…" I whimpered in a small voice with what felt like the last of my energy.

His laugh was an evil cackle that would haunt my soul, and my mind if I lived. I heard a loud 'thwack' then the sound of tumbling beside me as the was no longer any weight upon my petite figure. I felt myself revert back to normal as a tingling sensation of peace overwhelmed me.

Once I could both see, hear, think and feel again, I rose up to a sitting position holding my aching head and I groaned as I shut my eyes tight. But the sound of animals fighting caught my attention. When I opened my eyes, I saw the brown haired man with gold highlights. ''Oh god no!'' I whispered as I tried to get up but failed.

James and Chris came in soon after and saw us all. "James, help me grab Alex!" Chris ordered but they froze as they both looked at themselves and my pained figure. "Oops." Chris said with a guilty face, but James controlled the conversation by saying, "Never mind that, she wont know. Right now though, we need to get these two big guys tied up!"

I looked at the brown haired man, his k9's became dog like again and he started to growl. _'How odd.' _I though dizzily.

I tried to stand up but couldn't. Chris was beside me and helped me up first before going after the two men. "Be careful." I whispered. Chris nodded and smiled at me. "Don't worry sweet heart, I will." he said before running over to help James.

'_That's when I worry the most…'_

I hid away so that I would be safer, slightly. I looked around in some bushes and saw some patches of green eco. _'Weird, it was like as if they were placed there or something…oh well, I better you them now and question later.' _After that, I looked around for Roxy. I found her in the place I told her to stay put in and be quiet also. "Good girl." I whispered as I hugged her. She smiled at me. I saw Shadaycie, Jade, Serenity and Graffiti through the bushes. They were behind Jak and Alex.

All of them helped out the two men who were trying to grab and hold down the other two. All the muses used their own special powers while Graffiti bit Dark in the leg and proceeded to bit him, then cling on for dear life. _'Graffiti, you are so loyal yet not able to think at times. But the effort helps. I just hope they will be safe.' _I thought as I bit my bottom lip.

"Don't worry, they will be…" said the voice of my mother, "But their lives will all be altered soon. No longer knowing one another. You have to resist it my child. Resist the need to follow it! I beg of you!"

Then she was gone. I put my daughter down and looked over the bushes. They had done it. Dark and Alex were held down, this made me smile, but for how long? My face turned grim.

I transformed back into Angel and healed the rest of my wounds. My daughter sat there fascinated by this. She always was fascinated when ever Jak and I would transform; whether it be our light side or our dark, she was fascinated.

I looked back over the bush to check on them to see if it was clear, but Dark was gone and the others (including the animals) were all unconscious. "What happened?"

I heard a low chuckle from behind me a ways away, **"Me, of course."**.

"Daddy!" Roxy chirped with glee and her arms out stretched, with the biggest smile. That made my blood become cold. Spikes ran up and down my spine from fear as I slowly turned around to see Dark. Cut, bruised and beaten, but he was still lively and ready to finish me off.

He grinned at us and said, **"Bye bye, my little butterfly." **And of course I was the butterfly. Dark had been calling me that a lot lately.

Suddenly he charged me again. "No!" I sprouted wings and leapt up high into the air before Dark could grab me. Suddenly I felt an uncontrollable force pulling at me. I had to think fast so I swooped down and grabbed Roxy, then I took off and headed to where ever this force was pulling me to.

* * *

i hope u all liked how this chapter turned out. :)

only 3 more chapters to go! :)


	33. Chapter 33: Milo's Secrets & A Pixie

like i wrote in the review on the last chapter: school has interfered pretty much so i havent been able 2 write at all very much. i didnt want 2 recieve the grades i was about 2 get last sememster that i was lucky enough to pick up in time. im a B honours student and if i failed all my access to this and pretty much the computer would be removed. i would have to earn it back, tht would take a while, and i am sorry djman56 but i just can't put ur neat idea in. it would b totaly cool but im afraid it doesnt work. i really wanted to put it in.

thanks **Dark-Eco-Wolf** and **djman56** for your pleasurable reviews :)

here is chapter 33 now onto the concluding book! :D

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter ppls**

**Claimer(SamCroft2010): Naomi and her OCs**

**Claimer(djman56): James Peter**

**Claimer: all my OCs**

**Chapter 33**

**EnJoY! :D**

* * *

I was panting hard as I flapped my wings frantically. Dark was hot on my tail but suddenly stopped. I looked back to see Chris run up and tackle him just as he yelled out, **"Angel!"**. his face held pain and regret. I heard Chris struggling with him as he tried to hold down the beast. I felt a hot wet stain run down my face, tears, great just what I need at this time. Roxy looked at me with her big curious purple eyes. "Mamma, why are you sad?" she said with a blank yet sad face. I tried to hide my fear and my tears from her but they were always bout to come out one day, thank god it was only the tears though. I sniffled as tried to reply to her small question but couldn't at the time. I whipped my eyes free of their tears with my free hand as I continued down to Onin's place. Even though, the force that was pulling at me was near the direction of the HQ, I needed to see Onin first.

"Why?" Roxy asked me once more. I sighed as I slowed down on the beats my wings flapped at. "Because, my heart is broken." I said simply. "It is!" she squeaked with shock. "Me fix it for you."

"No, no. that's alright my sweet little fox. It will get better in time." I smiled. "Don't you worry, ok?"

Roxy made a thin line with her lips as she did lots of long nods. "Good." I replied to her sweet behaviour as I landed out side of Onin's hut. "Now we are just going to stop by grandma Onin's. I need to ask her something very special."

My daughter gave me a funny look. "What will I do?" she replied. "You can play with the toys or talk with Pecker. Why not tell him about your day?"

"OK!" she shrieked.

I moved a large heavy thick curtain that was to substitute as a door for the hut. I reverted back to myself and looked around as I hugged Roxy close in my arms. "Onin? Pecker?" I called but received no reply. "Onin? I need to have a talk to you about-" I was cut off when Pecker suddenly swung down, by his tail on a branch above me, with his wings folded across his chest and a stoic face on. I screamed at his sudden appearance. I know that this is a lame excuse but its true, if my daughter wasn't there I would have dragged him outside by his ear and given him shit for doing that. But then he would complain and say, "Well why were you not looking out? Be aware of you surroundings young lady!" The argument between us probably would have gone on forever, and I wouldn't have been able to ask him about these warnings and all this crazy stuff that has been happening.

"It is about time!" he squawked.

"So being gone for only five days is an eternity to you or something, or what?" I countered lazily as my daughter laughed sweetly and squirmed in my arms with content. "No! No it is not!" he folded his wings. "Besides, these actions and this conversation is worthless-"

"My thought exactly. Now why don't you tell me where Onin is and I'll leave you two to talk." I smiled.

"But I-"

"Pecker." I narrowed my eyes. "I haven't had, what you might say, a good day at all. I would prefer it if you showed me to Onin." my tone was sharp and demanding.

He huffed and ruffled his colourful feathers with defeat. "Fine!" he swung from the branch so that he flew above us. "Follow me." I sighed heavily, put Roxy down and held her hand, but followed with intent. "So what is it with you and Onin; I mean, like, why is it you always hid away?" I asked. Pecker hesitated to answer me at first. "Well, you know, secrecy and all. Its quite hard to do these days. Onin knows too much about people and many other vast universal things that she cant be seen by others. Especially if they are undercover and work for the wrong side. That is why we don't receive costumers to often. If others found out about her-"

"Lemme guess, bad things would happen, right?"

"Precisely." his Spanish accent rolled and slipped on some of the words letters.

"That makes sense…I think. Well it probably does, I cant get my head around it right now because I have way to many things buzzin' 'round in there." I smiled. We entered another room that had the same mismatch shades of tan as the main entrée did. And a man sat before Onin with thin, slightly spiked outward, blonde hair. Chris. But why was he here? He was wise enough as it is; he didn't need to see Onin. Or did he? I held a shifty look as I slowly approached them with caution and an uneasy look. "Go on, don't be worrying about this. Chris just came for a few answers. As did yourself, no?"

"Si." I replied looking back at Pecker with an insecure smile. As I neared Chris, he stood up and smiled at me coyly; like always and I find it quite cute now really, then whispered as he grabbed my bicep, "I need to talk to you." then he proceeded to pull me out of the room, but not forcedly. I obeyed him and walked backwards as best I could, leaving Roxy with Onin and Pecker.

* * *

Once we exited the large and hidden tent, Chris spun me around and his honey like eyes pleaded out to me for some reason. Begged almost. He held both my biceps now, firmly to make sure I didn't skid off. _'Darn it.' _I thought as I looked at him with semi-wide eyes, curious as to what he needed to say.

"Milo." he looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Milo is not a man, nor a precursor. He is a spirit of myth and of legend. Hell, he is well known, but only to the wise. He is also told in many fairy tails."

"I'm sorry." I said as I felt a tad bit tense by now. "But I have absolutely no clue as to what you are yapping on about."

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Mar…" he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Mar. He and Mar. They fought alongside one another to help create what we have today. He was a good man, but had a intense drive to be important and famous." Chris continued as he relaxed his grip. "Milo was jealous of Mar, mainly because he got all the attention instead of them both. Milo was a very…unstable, person. He had had enough of getting zero attention all his life, helping the glorious Mar rid the world of its corruptions. So, one night Milo decided to do some detective work and figure out how Mar was capable of doing all the things he could do, without a single flaw. So on the following day, while they were training, Milo brought in something that he remembered, very well, would infuriate Mar to no end."

"What was that?" I asked while tilting my head to the side with wonder and confusion.

"No one knows for sure. But it is said that what ever it was; drove him off the deep end with rage."

"Jak…" I whispered with wide eyes. I saw Chris give me a look that said 'do you know anything about this?' with raised eyebrows. "What was that?" he asked me inquisitively. "Uh, nothing. J-just continue on would you?" I asked, trying to change the topic ever so slightly. It worked thankfully; for Chris just shrugged and looked up as if nothing had happened before requiring our eye contact.

"The thing is, Milo never _saw_ what Mar could do that made him so flawless all those years in partnership together. But when he witnessed it for the first time, he mysteriously disappeared. People hadn't seen or heard from him for years. Then some twenty-somethin' years later they found him." I looked up at Chris with a small smile of relief for they had found him and no harm was done. "But all that was left in the large quarry he was found in, was his bones. Mar had…'disposed' of him so that he wouldn't release his secret."

'_Scratch that.' _I frowned in my head. "What happened after that?" I asked him intently.

"That, I'm afraid, is for you to find out. I cant say.'' he grinned.

Then suddenly I felt my body go numb; I couldn't move anymore. Why couldn't I move? What has he done to me sounds more logical actually. He smiled at me with his eyes half lidded and gave me a look that made butterflies dance in my stomach with intensity. _'Oh no, please no. Chris if you do this, you will wish you hadn't.' _I thought without changing my stoic expression, as he lent his face near mine. _'NO!' _screamed in my thoughts. "Chris please don't-" I was cut off when he suddenly kissed me out of no where. _'What the hell does he think he's doing! He is still that god forsaken chocolate nut bar without the fucking chocolate!' _

In my furry and between my rage, I felt something. Wait, I actually _felt _something! I could feel the burning sensation in my legs to flee and my arms to swing. I felt all my nerves come back to life. I could move again.

He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back and pushed myself away from him. "Feisty." he grinned devilishly. "I like that." I widened my eyes in realization. All he wanted to do was use me in his game of chess. I was his pawn; when he was done with me as a resource, he would sacrifice me to the other team to be removed from the game.

I started to run, but in an awkward way that was to surely get me caught. _'Jak! I need you!' _I heard myself beg in my head with a slight fearful sob in the thoughts tone of voice. I dodged him as best as I could as I half ran, half jogged backwards from him and his grabby hands. "Come on now…" he cooed. I screamed as I tripped on a rock and fell backwards. I was cornered. _'Oh God!' _I thought with wide eyes. I moaned uneasily as he neared me. Then I felt a familiar fire burn inside me. Kitten. Perfect!

"**Get the hell away from me!"** I bellowed as I bared my fangs.

'_Bout time you arrived.' _I complained.

'_**Just shut up and be glad I'm helping you.'**_

'_Fine.' _I huffed.

"And what are you to do?" Chris asked as he neared me. Daring to test me and my demand.

I growled at him with worry, rage and a new feeling. A feeling I couldn't describe that confused me to no end. **"The only way for you to know, is if you find out." **I snarled. Chris on the other hand only chuckled and lifted up his hand, releasing a baby blue mist. "You cant hurt me," I felt a wave of weakness overwhelm me. "Nor," he continued with an evil look that held half lidded eyes, his lips lightly pulled to the right, eyebrows furrowed only a fraction and his head lowered slightly. "will you hurt me."

I felt myself jerk suddenly back and forth as I sat up; trying to resist his magic with every ounce of strength I had. I would be exhausted before the fight would even begin if I was able to override his magic. But if I didn't, then I would be under his control and who knows what would happen. The look on his face didn't ease up. Instead it became more concentrated.

Then he started to sing a song that only intensified his magic's power for some reason. "Weep for yourself, my lady. You'll never be what is in your heart. Weep little lion, lady, you're not as brave as you were at the start. I'll take all the courage you have…left."

I heard music suddenly play quietly around me, and in a dazed mind I got up, and headed straight at him with my claws extended. When I went to slash at him, he vanished. **"Damn it!" **I breathed.

Chris continued to sing but his voice was distant, yet close at the same time. "Your grace is wasted in your face, your boldness stands among the wreck."

Footsteps marched towards me. Unified. Hateful. I whirled around to see the shadows of multiple soldiers, all armed. The sound of blood curdling screams from my right were heard along with the shouts of protest. Gunfire and whimpering.

The music grew as it hit the chorus. "…but it was not your fault but mine,

And it was your heart on the line,"

the music was so loud now I couldn't hear the ruckus going on around me so I backed away slowly with wide eyes.

"I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear? "

I felt my heart pick up with anxiety. The music quicken and so did my heart as the air suddenly held a dead weight on it. I heaved in an out heavily. I felt my head pulsate at my temples from all the sudden stress and weakness. I cried out in rage breaking the silence, I thought was around me, and grabbed my head as if I had a headache with both my hands. **"CHRIS, STOP THIS!" **I screamed out with fury. **"Aagh!" **I charged up multiple dark eco fire's at a time in my palms and threw them all around every direction of myself ; everywhere except the hut.

I heard a male voice and someone falling to the floor. **"How dare you! I'm a married woman, and you bloody well know that you creep!" **I bellowed at the figure that rose up slowly and painfully. "Hey. What can I say? I had to give it a try didn't I-"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, with an animalized snarl; at an alarming rate and pinned him against the nearest brick wall, that happened to be right behind him. **"No…" **I growled lowly. **"No you don't!"** I then crinkled my nose, as my ears laid flat, and bared my teeth and fangs and I threw him to the ground, to my left. **"What about your lady? Hmmm?" **I questioned with venom in my tone. **"Minxel, what would she think of this?"**

I cut myself and him off before the argument could lead to anything else.** "You know what, just leave me the hell alone right now. Talk to me when your head is screwed on **_**right**_** next time!" **and I headed off to the tent to return to Onin and ask her, without being interrupted, about what is going on.

* * *

"Onin, I need to ask you something…" I trialed as I looked behind myself to make sure that Roxy was in the other room, occupied with toys and other things that were specially provided. "to deal with a Pixie."

Onin's snowy white eyes grew wide as did Peckers eyes. "A Pixie you say? What kind?" Pecker asked me.

"A Nightmare Pixie." I replied sheepish. "I learnt that her name is Bianca. She's tried to kill me by 'haunting' another persons soul that I am currently with, using her powers in my mind to drive me to kill myself, kill me in my sleep, and is also threaten me in my thoughts."

"Ah yes, the Nightmare Pixie. They are quite the trouble to remove, but with persistence it is sometimes succeeded and the victim is no longer possessed." Pecker translated.

"_Sometimes_?" I echoed with a quizzical look as I folded my arms neatly. "I don't like the sound of that-that word," I wavered my hand in a circle as I spoke looking upwards; as if to find a word I couldn't place my tongue on. "sometimes…it just has a nasty ring to it." I paused. "Especially with what I'm facing."

"Don't worry, Onin and I can probably fix it." Pecker smiled. _'That word _probably _also has a nasty ring, quit making assumptions damn it!' _I though frustrated but didn't let them see it on my face.

"All you need to do is simple. Take a pedal from a special flower, and Onin with mix it with a special remedy of hers with the pedal. After that, we will summon you to come back and take it. But if you don't do it, then it will only get worse." Pecker concluded harshly.

"What is this special flower called?"

"It is called the Moonflower. It only blooms at night and holds a special power. It cures illnesses and many other things, almost all the things that infect us." Pecker translated from Onin's fast hand movements.

"The Moonflower, you say?" I cupped my chin in a thought as I smiled. "Where might I find it?"

"In Haven Forest near the Great Tree that Samos used to meditate at when he was younger…but that was a couple of years ago. I am not sure if it still grows there. You will have to go venture over there and see for yourself." Pecker concluded ask he directed me to the entrée.

I gave him a quizzical look as I picked up my daughter on the way out. "And how many years ago is 'a couple of years ago'?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well…" he looked over his shoulder to Onin who started to make hand gestures once more. "I'm afraid that Onin has some bad news. Onin says that the Moonflower disappeared along with the fall of the Metal Head leader, Kor."

"How am I supposed to get rid of Bianca if I cant get that flower?" I said in a slight panic with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me." he paused and looked behind himself once more. "But, Onin knows that the warnings that have been sent to you are true. You shouldn't follow _it_. I'm afraid though, that you must. Just to get this antidote…good bye Zoey. I will see you once again. Not in present." he said.

The minute I left the building, I felt that sudden urge of an invisible force _pulling _at me. I knew I had to fight it, resist with all my might. _'Pecker said to _follow it_. Its all I can do for now.' _with that thought in mind I took off towards the HQ. luckily it was only a few blocks down.

Once I entered the building, the pulling sensation grew and grew and grew. I felt hypnotized almost. It pulled me to my room. Slowly I opened the door and found the Muse's and Graffiti sitting on my bed and lying on the floor.

They all gave me the look of wonder and knowledge. Except for my dog. He only sat there panting his brains out blankly as he tilted his head with a toothy smile.

I put Roxy down and slowly moved into the room. I noticed Shadaycie pull something off my dresser. A gold precursor orb. I was saving it, thinking it was an artifact of great value. She tried to scurry away with it but I caught her; when I did though, she nipped me and my hand drew a bit of blood. Only a little thankfully. I scowled at her and scolded her as I looked for something to wrap my hand in.

Shaking it off after, I looked at the orb. It glided smoothly up and down as if it was bouncing. I reached out and picked it up (I had dropped it when my Muse bit me). Turning it over, examining it and reading it, I recognized something. It was the same thing from my dream I had many years ago but it wasn't a small hand mirror. I furrowed my eyebrows as my eyes scoured it for a button or anything that would activate it. I found that button shortly. It was small and in the middle of the orb. Smiling I pressed it. I regret pressing that small little golden button though, for it changed my life forever.

* * *

ugh! its sooo choppy! way 2 choppy! grrrrr!

i hate how i left the ending so chopped up and vauge. oi! but a lass it was all i could come up with. i hope that you enjoy this chapter and please dont hate me for the part i put in with music! it was all i could think of as a filler. i only changed a few of the words (1 or two) and played around with the lyrics as to where they should be placed and if they suited the situation. (i no that this is probabaly not one of my best chapters that i have written, i am very down about that)

please comment as to what you think, thanks :D

Song~ Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons


End file.
